Melting the Ice
by Icetiger 13
Summary: Being engaged to the school s most well known bachelor isn t easy for Lenalee. Lavi has the coldest heart, but can she perhaps get to know the real him? RxR Please! LaviLena and Yullen! Later chapters  Rated T for swearing and possible insanities.Ch.5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I have another fic for you, hope you enjoy it! :D

Summary : Lenalee, being part of the prestigious Lee Clan is hated by her own father. Her brother adores her, but is often dragged away from her. Without a mother figure in the home and her older sister already gone from the home, she's forced to grow up on her own. At the age of 16 however, she's given a fiancee, no ifs or buts. The worst part of it, the boy was 2 years older, a cold hearted person, hated all females, and was the school's biggest playboy and was friends with her other brother.

OC's - Yuna and Yuki Bookman (6) - Hana Lee ( 21) -Kaito-Lee (18)

( They're there for a reason. Don't kill me please! I know adding more people to families, it's just what has come to me for ideas.. they won't always be there. )

Disclaimer: I don't own man, I do however own any oc's or plot ideas for this fanfic.

Location : High School based.

* * *

A loud bang erupted through the vast room. " Get up Lenalee! We're going to be late if your not up in the next ten minutes!" A dark green hair male hollered over the girl's small body. Lenalee groaned. " Shut up Kaito.. It's too damn early. " She muttered soberly, rolling her body to face away from him. " Early my ass, Lenalee. It's already 7am you know. " Kaito stated in a matter-of-factly way. Lenalee's body shot up, her ebony hair in a fray and a wide eyed expression. " Why didn't you mention that already? Get out of here! I need to get ready! " Lenalee hopped out of her bed and pushed her 17 year old brother out of the room. " I was trying to, you know! " Kaito retorted and walked off.

Letting a sigh escape her lips she faced her window. The days were growing shorter as the season of fall progressed. Soon approaching was the cold winters and dark mornings and early nights. Pulling out a black button up shirt, gray pull over vest, black skirt and some socks, Lenalee hustled around her room in a frenzy trying to get ready. Brushing out her hair easily and braiding them, putting on her glasses she then stared into the mirror that showed her appearance. She lifted her bookbag that was at the side of it and walked out of her room, and came down the stairs. Kaito was there waiting for her, along with their older brother Komui.

" Good Morning, dear sister! " Komui exclaimed gleefully and as usual, a little too gleeful.

" Morning, Komui-nii-san. It's good to see you, but we really have to get going. " Lenalee replied, her sweat dropping.

Kaito nodded. " Let's go already! I can't be late, no can do. Although it's fashionable, it just doesn't work with me. " he explained with a huff.

Lenalee looked at him as if he was some retard from mars. "Says the playboy. " She muttered. Kaito shot her a glare. " Says the geek. " He retorted. Lenalee's eye twitched, before any sparks flew, a man with shorter blue hair and somewhat aged face entered the room. Lenalee dropped her expression, as did Kaito.

" Morning Father. " Lenalee spoke silently. Kaito had spoke a little louder then she did when greeting him." Morning, Dad. "

" I see your both ready. Before you leave, I'd like to speak with Lenalee. I hope that won't interfere with your schedules, Kaito. " He spoke in a calm manner. Kaito shook his head and gave a slight glance to Lenalee, then shrugging and leaving.

Komui had the expression of distaste. " Komui, you should probably head to work as well. Don't you have a science crew waiting for you? " He pointed out, Komui jumped slightly, nodded and left. " Lenalee. " Her father addressed her. " Father. " Lenalee replied simply.

" I have a matter I must discuss with you. You are a young woman now. I assume you won't deject the idea of marriage. There is another clan, someone of similar prosperity and manners as our own. I think you will fit well amongst them. Their terms is to have a family heir, and in which you will help contribute. The eldest son, and only son of that family goes to your own school. He is also one of Kaito's friends from what I hear. We are to associate with them tonight. " He explained with a monotone voice.

Lenalee twitched. " W-Wait, that can't be right! I'm only- " She was cut off.

" 16, yes. That is the fair age. Your sister was engaged at the same age and left at 18. In their case, you are to go with them once it is set. If it is to happen. I want you to make a good impression, and if you dare defy this order, then you will find yourself in a very bad spot. " He explained again.

Lenalee felt her mind go blank. She nodded slow and left the house and entered the awaiting vehicle in the front. The chauffeur opened the door and allowed her in and she sat. The two teens were finally heading out on the road and towards the school. Half way there, Kaito looked at her from the corner of his eye.

" So.. what did you two talk about? It's not like you two speak on a daily basis. " Kaito asked out of the blue.

" Nothing important Kaito. Just leave it be. You'll find out eventually. " Lenalee spoke, her hand on her face.

Kaito had felt the unsettling feeling in his stomach, but didn't look into the subject any further.

A tall fair skinned and auburn- brown hair girl walked the halls. She was pacing lightly and was in the search for a certain someone. Lenalee entered the school and less than three seconds was 'attacked' by the auburn-brown haired girl. " Lenalee! I was waiting for you! Where were you?" She questioned, a pout on her face. Lenalee let out a light giggle. " Kaito woke me up too late, and was kinda stalled before leaving. Sorry Chomesuke. " Lenalee waved her hands in a simple gesture.

Chomesuke cocked a brow. " Stalled? How so? Did Komui blow something up, or did was Kaito being an ass and didn't wake you till the last second? " She pondered towards Lenalee's morning.

" It's nothing important, don't worry! Thanks for your concern, and yes Kaito didn't wake me till the last second. " Lenalee's eyebrow twitched.

" Ahh, I see then. Well it's good to see that nothing bad happened then. " Chomesuke piped up. " Let's get you to class, then again your in some of my classes. You still amaze me girl! Taking grade 12 classes while in grade 10. Just simply amazing! Isn't it difficult? " Chomesuke's brain was definitely on this morning.

" Uhh, not really. It's just classes. Somethings are easy, some are not. I only take the higher classes cause I understand them. Oh! Did you hear about the joined up classes with mixed grades? The program is to help the younger students. " Lenalee explained.

" I did! My cousin signed up for it. Or well, our gramps forced him to. He said it was good credits for the diploma. Plus my younger cousins, who are his younger sisters go to this school too. Being this school is a K-12 School. " Chomesuke stated.

" True, well I took it to help out. I might even get some help.. my math and science is suffering. " Lenalee whimpered.

" Aww, you just can't calculate physics. You got everything else! " Chomesuke cheered.

" Says the person who actually understands it! You're lucky. I wish my older sister was around, she was really good with it. I wonder what Hana is doing anyway.. " Lenalee pondered out loud.

" Hm, I'm sure she's fine! She got married a year ago didn't she? I wonder when you will become an aunt! I'm sure the kids will be cute right? I wonder what they will look like... " Chomesuke thought of the topic dreamily. Lenalee's sweat dropped.

" Uhhh, Chomesuke? Don't get ahead of yourself. " Lenalee smiled slightly.

The bell rang and they parted, heading towards their classes. Its been a few months since the school year itself had started. It was the first day however, for the joined classes for the older students to help the younger so that they don't entirely fail the subject. The older students were able to do this through their spares, rather then their lunch breaks like the grade 7's and 10's. Lenalee stared aimlessly at her textbook, flipping through the pages while racking through her brain. _Why must this be so complicated? _

The 2nd bell indicating that classes were to begin. had stood in front of the class, awaiting their attention. The room became silent and he smiled. " As you know, the program to help the core classes are beginning today. This program was also developed to help strengthen the bonds between our older and younger students in hope to see some progress in decreasing the arguments. For each classes, we do have enough older students who will be sitting beside you. Not only will you learn your half of the course, but they will also be learning a bit of theirs. Seeing as some teachers teach the same course, in 10's and 30 classes. I will assign them to you, so please be patient. " He motioned his hands for the older students to come in. She spotted her own brother, Kaito and a red-head male with an eye patch and headband beside him. He was slightly taller, green eyed and looked like he didn't want to be here. _Could he be Chomesuke's cousin that she had mentioned about earlier?_ Lenalee pondered for a brief moment, then switched her attention to the girls in her class. They were swooning over the boys. She let out a hopeless sigh and put her attention back to her physics textbook.

had begun assigning people to their partners for the course. Her brother's name was called and he was seated by Amaya, a kind and silent girl in her class. She paid no mind much after that, except hearing her name being addressed.

" Lavi-kun, please go sit by Lenalee-chan in the back. You'll be her partner. " Tiedoll had spoken. He walked silent and took a sit. He didn't bother speaking either. Lenalee shrugged if off and went back to reading the book once more. The class had settled down and the lessons began. Notes were being taken, and then questions were assigned. Lenalee was scribbling down numbers and poking at her calculator a few times, but still didn't get the question right. She tried 3 more times before she started poking at her paper with the end of her pencil.

" You're using the wrong formula, that's why the answer isn't right. " She heard the voice from beside her speak.

" Which formula should I be using then? " She questioned towards the redhead. He grabbed her pencil from her and wrote onto her paper.

" Your trying to find distance and velocity for this question. You need the distance first though. What you were doing was adding the numbers that was given rather then getting the other information first. Figure then distance then go back to the velocity. " he explained.

Lenalee looked at the paper for the moment, then her sweat dropped.

" Ahh, thanks. " She took her pencil back and worked on it some more. This time, it came out right. She smiled to herself with some satisfaction for getting it this time around, although she did get a little bit of help.

" Welcome.. Aren't you Kaito's sister? " He questioned randomly, looking at her strangely for a moment.

" Yeah. Are you one of his friends or something? " She questioned back, looking at him.

" You could say that, and nothing. I just see a resemblance to you both, and a slight matching description of personality that he explains about his pain-in-the-ass sister. " Lavi muttered.

Lenalee stared at Lavi.

" I'm sure you would love to know how much he has his sides that he doesn't tell you, but whatever. " Lenalee spoke, closing her textbook.

"Tch, I don't need to know. I already know he has his. Not like he hides it. " He retorted. Lenalee sighed, not bothering to reply.

The bell rang and she silently thanked the heavens from getting away from the supposed cold hearted male. Lavi was well known in the school. As well as her brother, except Lavi took the cake as well as her own cousin Kanda. Lavi was a playboy, saw girls as toys and rather not associate with them. No one really knew what he was like beforehand. Kanda and Kaito were the ones usually causing fights with others, mostly with each other or with people in the group. As Komui would explain it, it was their way of communicating with each other, like when she meditates with Kanda.

The day flew by, coming towards the homeroom hours and time for leaving. Lenalee opened her locker swiftly, seeing as it was friday. Friday's weren't too great in the school due to all the guys hitting on the girls or things going on and the place was over crowded. A male with black hair and a blond streak and some piercings came by her locker.

" Hey babe, why don't you come hang with me for once? You know I keep asking. " he spoke in a 'sexy' voice.

" Save it, Hiroshi. I know for a fact you don't like my brother, nor does he like you. And personally, your not my type. So if you'll please leave me alone, that would be just freaking great. " Lenalee retorted.

" Frisky today are we? Come on now, Lenalee-chan, you know your brother and I only fought once. No harm done! " Hiroshi chuckled.

" Harm done? I think so, you two both got broken bones. Plus he still hates your guts! " Lenalee commented harshly. She slammed her locker and left with a quick pace. He decided to follow her.

" Alright, I'll admit it was one hell of a fight, but that doesn't mean you can't give me a try. " Hiroshi was acting persuasive.

" Awe, okay. " Lenalee stated almost sincerely.

" Seriously? " Hiroshi asked surprised.

" No. Now get out of my face. " Lenalee spoke sarcastically leaving the boy to turn to dust from his surprised state.

Kaito's right eye twitched. " Didn't I tell you to stop talking to him? "

" Didn't I tell you, that he keeps talking me, rather then me talking to him? " Lenalee replied.

Lavi was with Kaito, something that wasn't abnormal. " Thought I should mention he's coming back with us today, and I don't care! Ignore the damn retard. " He muttered.

" Your turning to be more like Komui everyday Kaito, I swear. And if someone follows you, you tell them off. Which I just did, end of discussion. " Lenalee stated in a matter-of-fact way.

" That's not too lady like on your behalf, Lenalee. " Lavi pondered out loud.

" Never was lady like, what's your point? I've been basically raised by an over protective and slightly destructive and a gangster worth of brothers. " Lenalee stated silently.

" Don't you have a sister, if I remember correctly? " Lavi questioned. Kaito nodded.

" Except Hana is 21 now. Lenalee's turning 16, she moved out before Lenalee ever got into any girly-like things. Actually, Lenalee you remind me of some sort of NEET. Or really geeky NEET. You sit on the computer all day, or have your head stuffed into a book. Or just sleeping all day. I feel sorry for the person you have to marry. I really do. " Kaito joked around.

" And I feel sorry for your future wife and children because your the world's biggest dumbass. All you do is read some form of porn magazines for all I know, and go party on a daily basis. " Lenalee stated simply.

" Aw! But it's fun! " Kaito whined.

" For you, yes, for me, not so much. Now quit bugging me, you got your friend Lavi with you. Entertain him or something. " Lenalee stated as the three teens entered the vehicle.

" I actually find you two bickering much more amusing then him talking about girls. " Lavi stated simply.

" He talks about girls? Well that clears my concern whether he was gay or not. " Lenalee pondered out loud.

Kaito glared at her. " What made you think I was gay, huh? "

" Your obsession with your looks, and the fact that you whine over everything. " Lenalee retorted.

Lavi snorted. Kaito then glared at Lavi.

"What? She had a good comeback there. " Lavi stated.

Kaito sighed. Then looked at Lenalee seriously.

" Just to pick at this topic, but what did you and Dad talk about this morning? " Kaito questioned.

" Nothing, didn't I tell you that already? " Lenalee was quick to answer.

" It wouldn't be nothing if it's with you two talking. You know that. I know that. Komui knows that. " Kaito stated simply.

" And I don't care. If your so curious, go ask him. I'm sure he will tell you. " Lenalee replied simply.

Lavi raised a brow, then looked at Kaito.

" I might know what it is. " Lavi stated out of the blue.

Kaito looked bewildered.

" Holy shit! Your physic? " Kaito gaped shockingly.

He got a hard hit to the head.  
" No you retard! I'll explain once we go about our ways at your place. " Lavi explained.

Lenalee looked at Lavi with a wild curiousity, but turned her attention towards the approaching building she was to refer to as 'home'.

Lenalee paced around her room almost in a none-stop oval shape. She heard a noise beyond her door to see a long blue hair woman enter the room. Lenalee let a large grin grace her lips.

" Hana! " Lenalee hollared, hugging the older woman.

" Hello Lenalee! How are you? " Hana questioned with a fair smile.

" .. Been good I guess. How are you? " Lenalee questioned in return.

" I'm fine, thank you. I came to see you, upon hearing about this meeting. Komui's rushed home to see, and Kaito's on a slight rampage right now. " Hana stated.

" How come? I didn't think he'd react so badly to the news. " Lenalee stated flat out.

" It's not really over the news. It's more about the person who your supposedly meeting.. " Hana stated her sweat dropping.

" Supposedly? What do you mean? " Lenalee tilted her head slightly.

" He's already here. He came home with you both. We're just waiting on his grandfather who acts as his legal adviser. " Hana explained.

Lenalee thought for a moment.

" You've got to be kidding me... to him? That... Well. I don't know what to call him really. He's a mixture of several things from my colorful vocabulary list. " Lenalee muttered darkly.

" It could have been worse! At least he's not too bad, right? " Hana smiled, trying to lighten the situation.

" Hana, he hates all girls with a passion. He also is one hell of a playboy apparently. I rather not associate with him at all. " Lenalee whined slightly.

" I know you don't want to, but you have to. Now to impress his grandfather is a whole other feat. You have to, otherwise Dad gets mad right? So! This is the other reason why I am here! Lenalee, let's get you ready! " Hana clasped her hands together, a slight devilish grin gracing her features. Lenalee's eyes widened in horror. Running for the door and down the hall she continued to run a bit faster.

Kaito and Lavi were walking around, seemingly talking normally.

" There is no way in hell Hana! NO WAY! " Lenalee hollered to her sister upstairs.

" Aww! why not? " Hana pouted.

" Uh.. Lenalee what's going on? " Kaito asked, being extremely confused.

" Hana. Trying to make impressions. Actually to be quite honest, I have no idea. I just don't want to be a part of it. What are you two up to? I heard you were on some rampage. Why? " Lenalee poked at Kaito.

Kaito twitched.

" I rather say later, please. Right now we're hiding from Komui actually. But Dad would rip his head off if he brought Komurin 2 home.. " Kaito stated.

Lenalee and Lavi exchanged glances.

" Komurin-what now? " Lenalee questioned looking at him ridiculously.

" .. Uh.. Never-mind! Don't mind that comment please. Now let's get going before Kom-. " Kaito was cut off.

" Before who, dear Kaito?" He heard a scary sing-song voice behind him.

Komui was there and with Hana.

" Lenalee, let's get going, shall we? " she asked.

" Kaito, Lavi, why don't you two come see my laboratory? " He ordered, more then asked.

They were both scary. They teens backed up slowly.

" On the count of three? " Kaito whispered behind him.

Lavi and Lenalee nodded, slowly backing up already, then running off. Kaito was left there dumbfounded. He got ditched to deal with the devils.

" Damn you guys. " He muttered.

" He's going to kill me for that later. " Lenalee sighed, catching her breath.

" So? I'd find it amusing. And why are you running from Hana again? " Lavi questioned, slightly out of breath.

" I could ask the same. Komui's pretty harmless. And she's...finding this opportunity to dress me up. I'm not too fond of it. " Lenalee explained.

" Did you just say harmless? Do you know how wrong you are? " Lavi whispered.

" Uh... No? Care to tell me? " Lenalee asked, blinking. They managed to get themselves on the other side of the mansion.

" Komurin 2 is a large robot Komui and Kaito designed. Specifically to kill any boy that causes harm to you or Hana. Preferably, mine wasn't optional and I'm dragged down anyway. " Lavi explained.

" Sucks for you then. " Lenalee stated, showing no sympathy.

" Says the princess who might have to bear my children. " Lavi retorted with a smirk.

Lenalee froze. " Oh. Dear. God. " Lenalee face-palmed. An awkward silence followed.

" We should head back. " Lavi spoke, breaking it.

" Yeah. " Lenalee spoke lightly, walking through the halls. As they re-approached the group, an elderly man with hair somewhat lengthening his height had arrived.

" Oh, Gramps! Your here. " Lavi blinked.

" Lavi, you shouldn't be running from any form of future in-laws. " He scolded.

Lenalee blinked. " So this is Bookman-san. " She spoke.

Bookman looked at the girl critically. Lenalee's sweat dropped slightly under the pressure.

" It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Lena. I've heard much about you from your father, and your siblings. " He held out his hand to the girl, in gesture of a handshake.

" Likewise, Bookman-san. " She took it and have a brief shake, then releasing her grip.

" Seeing that everyone is acquainted, the master wishes everyone to be in the Living Room. " A maid gestured the group to another room.

Komui, Hana and Kaito were stuck outside after some point. They sat there thinking.

" What do you think Lenalee's going to say? " Hana pondered.

" Hopefully no. " The two males recited.

" Think again. She doesn't have a choice. I didn't, and she doesn't either. Face it, our father is sexist. " Hana pointed out.

"... No comment, Hana. " Kaito replied simply.

" Can I still chase Lavi with Komurin 2? " Komui asked in a childish voice, with sparkles emphasizing his expression and hiding the evil glint reflecting from his glasses.

" No, because then Bookman will have a right to kick your ass if you do anything. " Hana stated.

The doors slowly opened. Bookman walked from the room, his hands folded neatly into his clothing. Lavi also behind his trail, a hand in his pocket, sparing one glance at the three siblings then continuing on his way. They both had left the building and the room had an eerie silence. Lenalee walked out the room, hiding her eyes. She wasn't happy. Hana held the two boys back from speaking to her right now.

Lenalee slowly walked up the stairs, going down the hall to her right and entered her room. She flopped herself onto her bed and and sat there, staring at the window.

" Lenalee... what was the decision? " Hana asked, lightly knowing that she wasn't noted for entering the room. Komui and Kaito were on the other side of the door listening.

" Hana, I'm leaving in 48 hours. From here, to the Bookman Mansion. " Lenalee stated simply.

" Ah, I see. Its not that bad.. right? " Hana spoke, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

" It was set so I can help bear a heir for their clan. I've been basically sold for my body. It kind of makes me feel very ... used. " Lenalee pondered.

Hana could only keep silence, for she had no comment.

Komui had already gone downstairs to confront their father, Kaito just stood at the other side of the door with his hand pressed against it. He felt his arm slowly slide down and return to his side. He turned on his heel and pulled out his phone and went about his business.

Lenalee stood up and pulled out a few bags, for the weekend was going to be a busy one.

* * *

Sorry, kinda fail at putting the ending to this chapter. I will update when given time. I've placed out a sequel for another school setting story I'm doing. I like the school idea since it's easy to associate with for time being. Lots of things happen at school. Hopefully I edited everything properly. I try XD

Anyway, Hope you liked it. Please do review! :) It makes my day, it really does. It also inspires me to write more.

-Dayna


	2. Settling, Meeting and Awkward Moments

Ah! 4 reviews, so kind of you people. :) Glad you like it so far, and yes the plot line is quite the twist. Sorry for all the stuck up formality for the character right now. It will loosen up! :D

Edit in random while working on this : I read the recent manga updates for man, so if this chapter suddenly becomes crazy, that's why. XD ( It was indeed that ... emotion poking that I'm still anxious and off balance for the last 4 hours. )

Disclaimer : I don't own Man.

Also, any errors I had last chapter, I'll try to catch this time round. Sorry about that. ( Just noticed them ^^' )

* * *

Lenalee gave her bags to the butler to haul down the stairs. Hana had decided to stay during the weekend, to help reassure Lenalee for the upcoming tasks she may need to face in the next several years. Kaito stayed secluded in his room and Komui was working on a 'secret' project. Something to be used for Lenalee's future references if needed.

" Hana, I think I've gotten everything. Clothes, books, some other supplies, and so forth. Forgot to ask, but is Mr. Reever okay with you being here?" Lenalee asked somewhat quietly.

" Oh! He's fine with it. The fact that him and Komui have been friends since elementary, and everything else, it's so easy to speak with him! I wonder if you and Lavi will become closer..." Hana snickered, a sly smile on her face.

" Hana!" Lenalee exasperated with a flustered expression.

" Awe!~ So cute of an expression, Lenalee! You should really be more open sometimes. Being in your room and such is boring. I don't know how you do it! Kaito too, he's been stuck there for... well most of the weekend! He should at least come and talk to you! Or maybe more and school too, I hear you two are basically 50ft away from each other!" Hana exclaimed, shaking her arms animatedly.

Lenalee gave Hana a side glance. " That's normal. He and I never got along, maybe he's happy that I'm gone. Also, we do too talk at school. Just how me and him communicate is through arguing verbally while him and Kanda physically fight often. It's just how it is." Lenalee explained. " Oh don't think that Lenalee! He will too miss you. Your his baby sister! Also the fact your getting sent away to live with his best friend might end up really interesting, don't you think?" Hana spoke in a sing-song voice.

" You're being too optimistic about this. Way too optimistic! What are you thinking about, Hana?" Lenalee questioned, slightly afraid.

" Oh nothing that I need to corrupt your mind with!" Hana stated.

Lenalee looked at her horrified. " I don't want to know. I REALLY don't want to know. Sorry for asking." Lenalee's sweat dropped.

A light knocking came from the other side of the door. Lenalee opened it lightly to see her brothers. Both of them. She blinked a few times, letting them in. " It's rare for you both to come in here. You usually just come to wake me up, or poke at me about something. And why the down faces?" Lenalee looked at them both, poking at their cheeks.

Kaito smiled to her commentary. " Oh nothing irrelevant. Is it bad to see your little sister before she goes to live with your best friend?" Kaito stated, the last part slightly in a cold tone. Lenalee's sweat dropped. " I don't think being in the same house with Lavi is going to end really badly... I think?" Lenalee pondered out loud.

" YES IT WILL!" Komui hollered, hanging off Lenalee in a sobbing fit.

" Uhhh..." Lenalee stood there, wondering how to react to her brother this time. Hana stood there in a thought, disregarding her brothers dismay to the marriage set.

" I wonder if they will make you two have a wedding ceremony. I remember mine from last year. But since you're moving there today in a few hours, I wonder when things will get set then!" Hana clasped her hands together.

Kaito and Komui were stone to the comment.

" NO. Just no! I cannot imagine/go to that/see my little sister getting married to Lavi! Just no! Gahhh!" Kaito held his head, ruffling his hair he spends his time on, yelling to the ceiling. " Uh... Kaito. I'm not fond of it either, but the faster you come to accept it, the better? I didn't have a choice in this. I know you know that." Lenalee pointed out.

" ... If I have kids, them being girls, they aren't EVER getting married. I swear!" Kaito exclaimed. Komui only nodded to that statement. Lenalee's sweat dropped.

" Have you two ever considered talking to Lavi about it? He might understand, considering he has two younger sisters too. Just they're both way younger." Lenalee stopped in mid thought.

" You could be right, for once my little Neet geek sister!" Kaito huffed triumphantly. Lenalee glared at him. "Perverted older brother." She stated back. " Weird defiant.. uh.. child." Kaito failed the comeback.

" Haha! I win!" Lenalee smiled. Disregarding the time that was spent chatting, it had been nearly two hours amongst the four siblings. A maid came in to speak.

" Miss Lenalee, you need to be ready to depart in 15 minutes." The maid then blanked. " Blah! Is there such a thing as being lazy when it comes to needing to go do something?" she pondered out loud. " Yes, but it's time to get ready." Hana stated.

The two girls walking out the room, the boys followed in their trial through the mansion to the basement near the doorways. A black vehicle that had been there most of the day doing transport, had returned again. This time, to pick Lenalee up and go. Komui had entirely disregarded their father being there with them and leaped on Lenalee while creating rivers worth of tears.

" Oh don't go my sweet Lenalee! WHYYYYYYY!"

Lenalee's sweat dropped. Kaito, who soon pulled off Komui from Lenalee gave her a brief hug. " See you around, and better not be stuck on the computer over there. I'll find out about it." He 'lectured' in a way. Lenalee rolled her eyes. " And stop reading those 'magazines' Kaito." Lenalee chuckled. Hana smiled, " Be on your best behaviour. But just because your fiancee is Kaito's best friend, and also the head of the home doesn't mean you can't voice an opinion when needed." Hana stated in a dark voice.

Lenalee nodded while smiling, " Well, I'm off! See you all.. whenever?" Lenalee rubbed the back of her head, at a loss for words. Her father, looking at her expectantly had nodded. " Whenever it may be. Now focus towards that family for this is no longer a place you can come back to so frequently." He stated, then turned his back and left. Lenalee stood there puzzled by what he said, shrugged then left. She stared out the window to see her siblings standing outside in the cold, watching her go. Light white speckles began to fall from the sky. Snow, their mother's favourite weather. Lenalee smiled softly to herself and waved, and watched as her house grew smaller into the distance.

* * *

About an hour had passed from leaving her old home. Lenalee sighed with a bored expression. How far does he live from here anyway? She pondered to herself silently. Looking back outside, it had gotten warmer again and it was now rain, rather then the snow before. Looking ahead to see a fairly large estate, her eyes widened. Large black brick patterns, a golden gate, and a fairly large mansion was before her. Obviously Lavi's family wealth was much higher up then her own. That or it was just different architecture in effect. The vehicle pulled past the gates and near the establishment. The chauffeur opened the door and let her out, she nodded lightly and began walking towards the building. Lenalee stared out in awe, which was only for a brief moment before she was tackled by an 'unknown' source.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" A feminine voice yelled through the air, or more like into her ear. " Chomesuke, you shouldn't tackle people to the extent they fall over. I know you've been taught better. Now come inside, before you both get cold." another voice had spoke, an elderly man of a sorts.

" Ahh, Chomesuke, and Bookman-san. It's fine, I'm used to it by now." Lenalee let a light chuckle escape her lips and she got up and dusted herself off. " Sorry Lenalee-chan. I just found out! Why wouldn't you tell me when you found out? Seriously." Chomesuke huffed. " Busy weekend?.." Lenalee looked at Chomesuke with no excuse.

Chomesuke smiled lightly and dragged her inside.

" Lavi's working in the Library. The ass of a cousin won't come and greet you to his own home. It's bizarre. Maybe the twins would give you a tour with me. They're pretty sociable, but they don't really trust older women. Since you know.. Lavi and his.. uh.. well. Past habits. He's not allowed to anymore, of course since you're here." Chomesuke explained. " To be honest, I could really care less what he does." Lenalee stated looking away.

" As much as that may be a good statement on your behalf, Miss Lena. It may be best to watch what he does do, and what he doesn't. Sometimes he can be hot-headed and jump in before thinking. It would be in yours and his best interest if he had a second opinion towards some things." Bookman explained alongside the two girls.

Lenalee looked at Bookman for a moment and thought about it.  
" That can be true. But I can be overly blunt sometimes, which might cause issues.. to the best of times. Depends." Lenalee's sweat dropped to her own statement. Bookman blinked, nodded slowly and carried on. " Well I must go accompany the boy with the work. He should be around later, if you wish to speak with him." He explained, then left quickly. Chomesuke smiled. " Well! Let's introduce your... supposed new immediate family! I'm not around often, I just came to help you out here on your first day in. Seeing I myself have a fiancee as well. But he isn't in High School, nor do I live at his place." Chomesuke explained.

Lenalee shot Chomesuke a look. " And you were getting at me for not telling you things..." She muttered. Chomesuke laughed nervously.

" I'll explain while we find Yuna and Yuki. I'm engaged to a 21 year old. His name is Tyki Mikk. He's an actual biological cousin of a friend of mine who's coming to our school tomorrow. Weird right? Anyway! Yeah, his family is interesting. His niece, Road, can be seriously mischievous! It's adorable!" Chomesuke began to go on and on about her fiancee's family, then suddenly stopped at a door, in the west wing hallway. Chomesuke made a rapping noise with her wrist on the door. " Well this is their room. Yuna! Yuki! Lenalee's here! Would you like to meet her? Oh, and Lenalee, another thing. They're as blunt as Lavi. So... uh.. beware. But they're nicer. " Chomesuke stated, her sweat dropping.

The door slowly opened to show two young 6 year old's. One with her hair in a pig tail, the other with twin pig tails.

" Nii-san said we had to have something different about us so Lenalee would be able to tell us apart. I'm Yuna, and this is my younger sister Yuki." The one with one pig tail stated. " Hi." Yuki stated simply. She was holding on tightly to an orange bunny. Yuna had something similar, but it was pink. Their eyes were identical however, they were the same green colour as Lavi's, but more vibrant with emotions.

Lenalee smiled softly. " It's nice to meet you both Yuna, Yuki." She replied simply. Lenalee looked at them for a moment. More then their eyes were identical. Their height, skin tone and hair colour which was like a deep reddish-orange, was all similar. The only difference was maybe the voice tone, and possibly personalities.

The two girls exchanged glances and looked back at Lenalee with a peculiar face. After a few moments had passed, the resumed their other activities without saying much. " Nii-san's in the library if you want to and talk to him." They spoke simultaneously. Lenalee stood there a tad surprised. " And what makes you think I would be out to go look for him?" She questioned. The twins exchanged glances once more. " Well all the girls that come here are stuck to him like glue." Yuna explained. Yuki nodded and added on to her sister's sentence. " And usually they're pretty rude, I think they just put on the mask of make up and false lashes in failed attempts to impress people."

Lenalee placed a finger on the side of her face. " Sounds like about half the girl population in our school. It gets worse as you age though. I'm sure they're not like that in your grade at the moment." Lenalee pointed out. Chomesuke nodded. " Here's a fun fact! Lenalee doesn't wear make up! Or does much to her hair." Chomesuke chimed in. Lenalee just looked at her. " And that information is relevant because..?" She pondered. Yuna and Yuki walked back over to Lenalee. " Can you kneel down to our height please?" Yuna asked, a look of curiosity on her face. Lenalee blinked a few times nodding after, and did what she was asked. The twins began poking at her face and hair. " Oh! She doesn't have hair spray in! Or make up!" Yuki piped up. " Can I ask why this has anything to do with.. whatever this maybe about?" Lenalee's sweat dropped. "Ahhh, we didn't explain it. Well all the girls Lavi brings home, or follows him, or visits, they're usually not very nice. Some are, but they all have some sort of.. well intention. I don't know what, because Nii-san wouldn't explain it to us. He said not until we were older, that he would explain it. Or he would get a female to, because it's awkward for him to explain." Yuna stated. Lenalee's sweat dropped. " .. I see where he's going with that. I can explain it to you, in a few years. Not long from now, let's just say this material isn't.. for innocent minds." Lenalee laughed awkwardly. _Lavi, you've dug yourself a hole when it comes to these two._ She mentally slapped herself.

Chomesuke looked towards her wrist for the time. 5:30 PM

" Ah! Lena-chan, I gotta go! Sorry, I'm sure the twins will help you if you need assistance. If not, the maids or Gramps would help. Not so sure on Lavi. He might just make a sarcastic remark. Who knows... anyway. See you!" Chomesuke waved, walking off in a random direction. Lenalee blinked a few times then sighed. She smiled towards the twins. " Well I better go find my way around here, and get settled in I guess. I'll see you two around later I'm sure." Lenalee spoke. The twins nodded and resumed once more with their previous activities.

Lenalee wandered the halls and asking one maid to lead her to her designated room. She nodded lightly with a smile on her face. She had white hair, an aged face with blue eyes and went by the name of Cynthia. " Thank you once again Cynthia!" Lenalee bowed deeply with a light blush. The elderly woman waved her hand. " It's fine dear child. I am the head-maid in this house. The younger members do get lost often at first. I was glad to be of assistance to you. Well I must resume carrying these papers around. Have a nice evening now, my lady. Don't be afraid to come and ask me for more help if you need it. " She stated kindly. Lenalee smiled. " Please just call me Lenalee. And thank you! I will if I need to." Lenalee waved the woman off and walked into the room.

Dark blue curtains near a pristine and clear window with a ledge to sit on. Bookcases filled with novels and encyclopedias. Two clothing wardrobes, a walk-in closet, a bathroom, a massive bed and two side tables on each side to go with the black lamps on them. As well as two alarm clocks. Lenalee stood there for a moment. Two of mostly everything for two people. " Don't tell me..." Lenalee muttered lightly.

" You're not the only one who isn't so happy about it either, princess." A blunt voice came from behind. Lenalee looked over her shoulder to see Lavi, carrying a stack pile's worth of books and reports and placed them briskly on a desk near one of the two bookcases in the large room.

Lavi spun around on his heel to face Lenalee. " You're not going to have to worry about it much though, Lenalee. I work most of the time, and either pass out at the desk or on the couch usually. You're stuff is already set in, you can thank some of the maids who had done it. I heard you met my sisters too, according to Chomesuke before she left." Lavi stated simply in a neutral tone.

" I did. They're nice girls. Also they seem much like you, considering your 'grand' influence." Lenalee spoke sarcastically about the grand influence part.

" Glad your so proclaimed 'impression' of my 'grand' influence. I doubt you're any better. Or Kanda for that matter. When he visits, he doesn't censor his words too well. Anyway, if you have complaints go to Gramps about it. It's not like I care of your misery anyhow." Lavi shrugged leaving the room shortly after. " Not like I had any, jerk." Lenalee muttered under her breath again. " I heard that." Lavi stated half way down the hallway. Lenalee shuddered slightly at his hearing range. " Okay then.." she sighed. This was going to be a long, long part of her life. Setting towards the hallways once more she headed to the dining hall, had some food, took a shower and was prepared for some sleep.

She stared at the bed which was neatly made and had velvet patterns across it. Almost like fire patterns on a blue silk cover between the sheets. Lenalee poked at the bed at first, in precaution considering this was Lavi's room before it became a shared one between the two.

She lifted the covers and looked at the bed again. She placed herself into the bed and laid there a moment just staring at the ceiling. " Well.. better get used to this then nothing." She pouted lightly. She left her eyes drift off while staring at the moonlight peering in from the window and after that, all was black in a light dreaming wonderland.

* * *

Lenalee's eyes darted open after being shaken softly a few timed. Cynthia stood a bit over the girl with a smile on her face. " It's time to wake up, Lenalee. Did you sleep well?" Cynthia asked.

Lenalee sat up and stretched, bending the arch of her back. " Yeah.. just fine thanks." Lenalee muttered rubbing her eyes." I'm sure you didn't notice the other occupant in the bed last night. The young master didn't get to bed till about 2 am. He's already awake though. It's 6:45 AM, so you have time to prepare for school and eat." Cynthia explained. Lenalee sat there, slid out of the bed and got ready. Slowly and surely all the words in Cynthia's explanation sunk in.

" What?" Lenalee jumped.

Cynthia laughed softly. " Ah, such shyness! It's adorable Lenalee. I'm not sure how the young master has gotten such a jewel! Nor do I know how well he fairs with this situation, but I'm sure his grandfather knows. It seemed to not affect you. But I thought I would mention it, in the least. Hopefully it assures you that it's not bothersome to have someone sleep beside you." Cynthia explained.

Lenalee stood there for a moment. Sighed and accepted her so called 'fate'. " Thank you Cynthia." Lenalee sighed. Cynthia chuckled. " Well come please, Lenalee. It's time to eat something at least." Cynthia led Lenalee through the large halls towards the dining room where Lenalee had been in for a short time the night entered the room to see Bookman sitting there enjoying the paper with some coffee. Lavi half awake on his chair and the twins being highly energetic then the day before." Ah! Nee-chan is here! Come sit with us!" The two girls chanted. _When did they decide to call me that..? Oh well.._ Lenalee pondered mentally. " Sure. I can see you two are energetic in the morning." Lenalee smiled, seating herself beside the two girls. They were beaming with smiles on their face.

" Nii-san, stay awake. You have school soon." Yuki poked at Lavi who seemed to be barely awake. " I know, just too tired." Lavi replied lightly. " Unlike your sisters Lavi, you seem more of the night owl." Bookman stated simply, looking to the side, and glancing at Lenalee once as well." And who's fault is that?" Lavi replied sarcastically. That earned him a good boot to the head. Lenalee blinked a few times. Yuna giggled. " This is normal, don't mind it, Nee-chan!" Yuna giggled again.

... Lenalee laughed lightly with them. " Hey, Lenalee are you a Night Owl or a Morning Bird? Gramps told us these things because they classify people under them. Or something. Or are you both?" Yuki pondered slightly.

" I would say a mix of both.. depending on the occasion. If I have to get up in the morning, I will. As for staying up, I can be pretty good at it." Lenalee scratched the side of her face in an awkward gesture.

" Can you stay up for 3 days?" Lavi questioned out of the blue.

"... Yeah, as I said before. Depending on the situation." Lenalee replied simply. " Doubt it." He replied in a drowsy tone. Lenalee just looked at him for a moment and rolled her eyes. The light conversations continued till it came time to depart for school.

" Oh, Lenalee." Lavi pondered out loud.

" Yeah?" She replied.

" Leave the engagement thing down low, ok? I want to keep the bachelor appearance up." Lavi stated simply, also in a matter-of-fact way.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. " And why would I be going around saying my business anyhow? I swear, your just like Kaito sometimes with the appearance crap." Lenalee stated sarcastically, walking off towards her first designated classroom of the day. Lavi smirked lightly and followed along, since block 1 was Science 10.

* * *

Lenalee stared at the board aimlessly tapping her pen on the table. She felt slightly irritable. Kaito kept shooting her side glances from the other half of the room, considering he was in the same program as Lavi. Lenalee shot a glance back and sighed resuming being bored out of her mind. Lavi was folding and ripping paper and making little origami swans out of his sheer boredom. Tiedoll, being the weird teacher he is, was inspired by the most simplest of things.

" Today, class I shall be assigning a project. Seeing as we just finished the Physics unit for the grade 10's, it's time we move onto Chemistry. Chemistry will probably be the better unit for those not mathematically inclined. But it will have some problems where it will require some solving. The partners will remain the same throughout the year, just thought I should remind you all of that fact. Now! Here's some notes about the periodic table. If you wise to draw the images that help explain, please do so. I will tell you of the project towards the end of class." He explained turning on the overhead, then heading into the back room.

Lenalee groaned. " As much as Chemistry sounds easier, I'm still dreading the copious amounts of notes." She muttered, scribbling down neatly a repeated form of the notes. Lavi looked at her for a moment. " Why dread it? They're better then work, and they get worse every year. Have fun." He replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone. Lenalee glared at him through the corner of her eye, then deciding to resume what she was doing before. " I know that. I'm not that stupid, Lavi." She replied simply finishing up. " I wasn't implying that you were, you're just complaining so I'm adding my two-sense to it." He spoke back. Lenalee sighed, Lavi wasn't usually that talkative. Tiedoll returned with many papers and supplies. The room went silent from the chatter that had ensued while Tiedoll was away.

" Now Class, regarding the project. Its an individual project, and there won't be a presentation. However, you can get fact assistance from your partner. Since the older students are only here for 30 classes, they won't have to do this project. Where there are projects that they will get, and you won't. You are to design a one of the periodic table's elements. You can pick any one you want, however! Be creative and how you can do this is make a diagram of a sort, showing what that element is in our daily lives. Let it be a penny in resemblance of copper, and so forth. As you depart when the bell rings, I will have a hat full of the elements and can the 10's students please pick out one for their project. This accounts for this terms marks. So it maybe in your interest if you want to pass. If your 10 partner is missing today, please 30 students, contact your partner for this assignment. Also! This is due tomorrow, since the break starts the day after." Tiedoll explained in a detailed manner. Lenalee's eye twitched. _He's making this be more work then necessary..._ she mentally slapped herself.

A loud bell rung through the classroom, dismissing the class. Lenalee, as she walked out of the classroom picked one piece of paper from the hat, then left the room. Opening it slowly, she read it. Oxygen.

She racked her brain for the first minute or two. _How the hell am I suppose to make a diagram, of oxygen when it's not even visible? _

Dismissing the thought for now, she started walking down the halls she entered her Language Arts class and continuing with her day.

Lunch hour resumed around the corner, with Chomesuke dragging a white hair boy with her to meet Lenalee. " Chomesuke-san! I don't think it would be easy for me to befriend her! I'm not normal I tell you!" The boy whimpered. Chomesuke stopped and seated him in a table. " Now listen here, Allen-kun. Stop doubting yourself please. Yes, you love the male gender, have some deformities and have white hair. Big whoop, Lenalee's not judgemental." Chomesuke piped up. " I'm not what now?" Lenalee quirked a brow finally getting to where Chomesuke was. Chomesuke smiled. " I have someone to add to our 'little' group I guess. Allen! This is Lenalee. Lenalee, this is Allen! He's new here due to transfer by his step father. He's in grade 10, just like you. He was in my 30's class for Language Arts. I wish you were in ours!" Chomesuke explained. Lenalee blinked a few times and glanced at Allen, who was in the chair. She smiled. " Welcome Allen! Nice to meet you. Chomesuke can be a bit hyper, but you get used to her. How has your stay here been so far?" Lenalee asked.

Allen smiled. " It's been good, thanks. I had an encounter with... uh... well someone I can disagree with a lot. Otherwise, it's fine!" Allen waved his hands. Lenalee blinked. " Who was it?" She asked curiously, taking a seat, Chomesuke doing the same while the conversation started. " Ahh, someone by the name Kanda Yuu. It's like he's got something against the world! Or short people." Allen sighed.

"... Kanda's always like that. Even when he was young. He's my cousin, so I know how he's like. If he nicknames you, that's his way of being nice." Lenalee explained. " Nice? How is being called Moyashi nice?... and what does it even mean?" Allen pondered. Lenalee laughed. " He called you a beansprout. Although, you're taller then me." Lenalee pointed out. Allen hit the table with his head letting out a sigh. Lenalee's sweat dropped. A group of males approached the table, one of them being Hiroshi, and another looking somewhat related.

" Hey Lenalee, I have someone who wants to meet you, if that's alright." He asked in a supposed 'nice' way. Chomesuke glared at him through the corner of her eye. She knew the 2nd guy. " Hiroshi, get your ass outta here. You're not wanted." Chomesuke retorted. Lenalee looked to Chomesuke with a strange glance, then back to Hiroshi. " It's not my business, but who is this person then?" Lenalee asked. Hiroshi grinned. " My cousin! I'm glad you're kind enough to say hello and meet him. He's transferred here today too. Just as Allen there too. Why don't you introduce yourself, Kenji?" Hiroshi poked at his cousin. He was black haired like Hiroshi, a bit taller. Probably as tall as Lavi, and seemed to have a bit of an eerie air around him.

He held out his hand, for a gesture of a handshake. " I'm Kenji, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lenalee." He spoke, his voice was lower in a way but he acted genuine and kind. Lenalee was a bit surprised but took his hand cautiously and shook it. " I'm Lenalee, and likewise, Kenji-san." She replied simply while offering a small smile, soon letting go of his hand and minding her own business once more. Chomesuke looked towards Kenji and he looked back. His black eyes held a hidden intention behind them, and smirked. Hiroshi stood there completely out of focus, not paying mind to his cousin. " Well! We have to get going, thanks Lenalee for being so kind." He stated, a genuine smile on his face and walked off.

" I don't mind Hiroshi as much as his cousin. Lenalee, don't be in a room or anywhere alone with Kenji. Please, it's just for your safety. I know him, and Lavi knows him. He hates his guts, pretty sure your brothers and cousin would say the same." Chomesuke spoke seriously. Allen nodded. " He seemed... a bit different. But we can't judge, although you know of something, don't you Chomesuke?" Allen asked. Chomesuke nodded. " Two years back, he was at this school previously, but moved away mysteriously after an event. He used to cause a lot of trouble. Him and Lavi used to always get suspended too. Although, he never told me why they fought or what the events were that caused things to happen and spark..." Chomesuke explained. Lenalee shrugged " He seems fine to me. Give it a break guys, people do change over a two year time span. I got more sarcastic, seeing that as an example." Lenalee pointed out. Chomesuke looked at Lenalee, a look in her eyes that were unreadable which soon changed. " If you say so! Anyway! Allen! Who do you know so far?" Chomesuke lightened her mood and conversation.

" I know BaKanda, Lenalee, you, Lavi-san, Chaoji, Kaito-san, Hiroshi and Kenji-san." Allen stated,

Lenalee blinked, " Your very polite to the upperclassmen, aren't you Allen? Exclusion of Kanda, of course." She giggled. Allen smiled, " I try to be. Lenalee, where do you know all of them from? They seem familiar to you." Allen pondered out loud.

" Well you already know Kanda is my cousin, Lavi... is just Lavi. Chaoji's a classmate, Kaito is one of my... weird older brothers, Hiroshi is.. sorta a friend, and I just met Kenji now." Lenalee explained.

Allen blinked. " A few family members here? Must be nice." Allen smiled. ".. not really. He's the opposite of me." Lenalee laughed and Allen smiled. " I'm related to Tyki, who I found out was Chomesuke's fiancee. He didn't tell me, because he was bugging me on the topic." Allen stated, a black side showing.

" Lenalee, your forgetting a detail on telling Allen about Lavi!~ Allen, Lenalee's Lavi's fiancee. It just recently got decided. Not really love based like mine and Tyki's.. kind of. Arranged, but things are going well. Which reminds me! How was your morning and sleep Lenalee?~" Chomesuke had a smug look.

" You're just evil aren't you? Yes it's arranged Allen, nor does he want me mentioning much of it. If he gets your for it, it's your problem. And it was fine." Lenalee replied, her looking not so pleased.

" Ahhh.. Well, Allen, if you talk to Lavi about it, be sure it's me who mentioned it. I don't wanna get Lenalee in trouble, although I'm pretty sure you can take him. And he should be nice to you at least! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Chomesuke huffed.

" Please don't. I wasn't even suppose to mention that." Lenalee muttered.

" Oi, Chomesuke, did he come by here?" Lavi popped out of no where, as usual. Lenalee has got used to it.

" Who came by where?" Lenalee asked curiously. Lavi spared her a glance, but his expression was pretty dark. Chomesuke knew who he was talking about. " Yeah, he did. Why?" she replied. Lenalee blinked for a second remember their conversation from before. Allen decided to chip into the conversation. " You mean Kenji-san? He did, Hiroshi was introducing him to people he knew. Meaning Lenalee, since I already met him from earlier and Chomesuke explained that she knew him from before." Allen stated. Lavi looked at Allen for a moment. " Oh hey, Moyashi. Thanks for answering. That's all I needed to know, thanks." Lavi grinned slightly, waving and walking off with Kanda nearby. He glared to Allen, then walked off as well.

Lenalee sat there dumbfounded. " Never seen him that nice before. He's talkative today too." Lenalee blinked. " Lavi's always talkative, once you get to know him. He's like the fountain of knowledge, let it be weird or normal or just way out there. Probably cause of Gramps or his parents. His Dad is still travelling around though. As for this Mother, she's passed away like yours, but two years later." Chomesuke explained. Lenalee showed a bit of a sad face at that news. On the other hand, Allen was twitching. " WHY MOYASHI! DAMN YOU LAVI! BAKANDA!" He cried in a false manner. Lenalee laughed. " You get used to it, Allen." she assured him. The lunch hour was pulling to a close, and the school day was closing to an end.

* * *

Finally being back 'home' Lenalee let out a long and over exaggerated sigh. Lavi was somewhere, the twins were dawdling around the house, and Bookman was smoking whatever in a chair outside, regardless of the weather growing colder. Cynthia greeted her at the doorway. " Welcome home, Lenalee. Was your school day good?" She asked, taking her light jacket from her. " Yeah, it was good, thanks for asking. How was your day, Cynthia?" Lenalee asked in return. Cynthia smiled. " Just fine thank you. The young master won't be home until late, for some reasons he did not explain. Bookman would like to speak with you. He's just outside as you see. It's not too cold there, you would be surprised." She explained, Lenalee nodded slowly and approached the glass sliding doors and opened them, walking slowly outside, smelling the slightly smoke tinted air, but the place was as Cynthia said. Strangely warm.

" Ah so you've returned." Bookman stated, and motioned her forward to take a seat on the many seats outside. Lenalee sat and looked at him contently. " Cynthia said you wanted to speak with me?" Lenalee questioned. " Yes, I did. It regards the many things of this family, seeing as you are going to be part of it. That boy can't stay in one place unless I'm the one who sticks him there. Regarding family history first. His father, is returning for the holidays after being gone for 4 years. Also, 4 years ago was the death of my son's wife, who is this family's mother. It was from illness, but my son has continued on. Something that does not bother this family. Seeing as Claire has raised these children to be able to move on with their lives regardless of what happens. Although, the influence wasn't placed much upon the twins. Now, for events, there is a winter ball. Our family attends yearly, and I am to ask you, do you know how to dance? For our family we set up an image to mask ourselves from our enemies. Since your are Lavi's fiancee, the story is he has found someone he is to care for. You are to show at least some interest in him, and he has to do the same. I've explained these things to him yesterday." Bookman explained. Lenalee blinked a few times.

" Chomesuke was saying something about his parents earlier today. As for dancing, I can waltz and such. I was taught by my mother and sister. As for the acting, I can manage." Lenalee replied. Bookman nodded in approval. " I can tell you two don't get along. You saying this won't be a heavy task, are you sure of that?" Bookman questioned once more. Lenalee nodded slowly. " I can hold my temper. I think he would rather that I follow the lead he puts on, rather then the one I put on, just to keep stories straight." Lenalee stated.

Bookman raised a brow. " You seem to have analyzed how he acts occasionally. Is this from when he visits or is around your brother? Or Perhaps did you start when I mentioned something about it yesterday?" He continued questioning. Lenalee's sweat dropped. " You could say that, yeah." Lenalee replied again. Bookman nodded with a content expression. " Very well, that's all I needed to speak of. As for your family history, your brother Komui has sent a letter explaining it all. Lavi won't know about it, unless he wishes to know for himself. As for the twins, they already know." Bookman stated, taking a puff of his cigar for the moment. Lenalee nodded slowly and stood and left the outdoor room.

Lenalee wandered around the house, finding herself in the Library after awhile. _Might as well work on that project... _She thought to herself, entering the room. Several bookcases were lined up, and the room was fairly clean. Exclusion of the original messes of papers and books scattered everywhere and weren't to be touched in case if they were left there for research that was to be continued. She turned right and looked through the first shelf stack.

"History, world war records.. more history.." Lenalee mumbled to herself, not noticing she was being watched. She walked down the rows finding more on the subjects of history, events, a few school subjects but not much on the actual chemistry she was searching for.

Lenalee let out a sigh and felt a little lost on the large library. Looking around, she noticed how dimly lit some places were. Suddenly she felt something poke her. Slightly startled she faced the direction with a widened eyes and a small squeak.

" That was an interesting noise, sorry for scaring you. What are you searching for?" Lavi questioned, with a quirked brow. His headband was down on his neck, and he was already changed out into a black muscle shirt, had black wrist bands on, and a simple pair of jeans.

" Uhh.. Something for the project that got assigned today." Lenalee replied slowly. Lavi blinked a few times and looked around for a moment.

" For starters, it's in the more front part of the section for Chemistry. But you're not going to find much. Come this way." Lavi spoke, leading her back to the table area.

" What element did you get? I'm pretty sure the notes you have is enough, the books would just confuse you. You have to know one thing to understand the others. Another thing, you're still in your school clothes?" Lavi questioned, leaning on the table, looking at Lenalee.

" Oxygen, and you make it sound more supposedly complicated, but I'll take your word for it. And what does my clothes have to do with anything?" Lenalee asked feeling slightly awkward.

" Nothing, just curious. It's fine to casual here you know." Lavi stated. A small silence followed the room and he made a light 'hmm' noise.

" Oxygen, something that is not visible unless it's at the absolute zero. Seeing as that would highly over exaggerate things, you could always just get a plastic see through box that has some holes, put it on some cardboard, put down some of the properties and facts and there you go. All things have some form of oxygen, as long as it has access to it. In your case, yours doesn't have to be visible. As long as there's a form of example, was what Tiedoll was aiming for to begin with." Lavi explained. Lenalee blinked, nodded slowly then let out a small smile.

" Thanks Lavi, I'll get to that then." Lenalee replied, walking off to find her way out. Lavi looked in her direction and let out a chuckle and went off to mind his business.

* * *

Sitting there and feeling satisfied with her project she smiled. I owe Lavi one. She thought to herself. She looked at the time, which was nearing 7pm. She got up from the desk she was working at, and towards the dresser, getting out an oversized black t-shirt, that reached just above her mid-thigh. As the shirt was the only thing on, the door opened. She saw Lavi, and pulled her t-shirt down lower in attempt to cover herself more. Lavi blinked a few times, his cheeks seemingly a bit tinted and was a bit off for the moment.

" Uh.." was all he could manage.

" Can you knock next time please?.." Lenalee spoke shyly, her face was a vibrant red. Lavi nodded, and left the room immediately.

Lenalee felt her heart-rate half way through the roof.

She put on a pair of pink shirts that reached past that mid-thigh boundary. She took off her glasses, seeing they were only for reading, but kept them on otherwise. She also took out her braids in her hair and opened the door, seeing Lavi standing outside of it.

" Done? I have to get something." He spoke seeming to be a bit baffled. Lenalee nodded, moving to the side letting him into the room. He grabbed a few papers from the drawer in the desk, then went to leave the room. " Sorry about that." Lavi spoke in a more silent tone and left. Lenalee let her mind boggle for the moment and let the thoughts go. She grabbed her iPod and listened to a few songs while touching up on some studying, then laying in bed trying to sleep since 9:30PM. Cynthia had been busy and Lenalee decided not to bother her.

Her side of the bed was the right side, facing towards window. Lavi's was facing the door, but he slept facing his direction towards her, due to him to sleep on his eye patch rather then his visible eye. She head the door open quietly and a few almost silent steps walk around the dark room. She felt the light anxiety rise in her chest to figure who it was. She sat up for a moment and turned on the light, to see Lavi wandering around. " Did I wake you?" He asked, whispering.

" No, I've been just laying here. Trying to, just not working." Lenalee replied simply, letting out a light yawn. Lavi nodded slowly, figuring a few things and walking towards the bed, sitting on it as well.

" I know Chomesuke mentioned this earlier, but stay away from Kenji. Night." Lavi stated simply, lying down and closing his eye. Lenalee twitched. " Random, but okay. Not like I go randomly talk to him..." Lenalee muttered, lying down herself, facing the window. She shut her eyes and fell asleep for a brief amount of time before waking up randomly in the night.

Noticing that she wasn't facing the window she notices just a black space, a bit more of warmth, she started to realize that she was entangled with Lavi. A light blush crept onto her face, realizing he was holding onto her in a grip hug. _Is this intentional or just what happens when he sleeps? _She thought randomly. She felt his warm breath fall upon her lightly. She tried getting herself out from his warm embrace, but felt overpowered. Lenalee stopped trying to get herself out, and just laid there for the time being. Looking up at Lavi's face, he had a bit of a peaceful expression and was sleeping normally. Lenalee let out a small sigh and turned her head back down. Letting out a barely audible yawn, she felt her eyes get heavy a bit after a while. _Maybe this isn't so bad.. _she pondered and fell asleep once more.

* * *

Yes randomness. I just managed barely 7000 nearing 8000 words due to my hyper insanity. :D Well, before the break is at an end, I could insanely type chapter three tonight.. doubt on posting. Anyway! Reviews are kind and send white fluffy butterflies. LOL

... =_=' Sorry for the wait to those who really like this story, and hopefully I added some form of humour. I assure you more is to come and this story is not short lasting. :)

-Dayna

P.S- This is 22 pages! YAY! New record. Also for any grammar I missed, I am sorry! ;A; Oh and for all the long lines in between, the program does that for a while. But it's also to separate topics I guess... _'


	3. Love note, arguements and dancing

Alright! Typing Chapter 3. I have exams coming in this month, and I go back to school tomorrow, so I can't really guarantee much more frequent updates.. I might, but can't say I will. I'll try and update every week, and touch onto the other stories too.. Sorry guys for the long wait! Thanks for keeping with me. :)

I've also made a mini notepad of the ideas, so I don't forget them. :)

Disclaimer : I don't own Man, just a whack load of OC's.

* * *

It was Lunch hour of the next day and Lenalee was wandering the halls. Chomesuke had a weird hunch between her cousin and Allen. So after a long-semi-short conversation of whether something was there, they decided to follow around and see what they could find.

" Chomesuke... are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Kanda? He's better at catching onto things then Allen." Lenalee's sweat dropped. Chomesuke smiled in a somewhat evil way. " Do you even know what Kanda prefers when it comes to romance Lenalee? Today, we are to find out! I mean, he doesn't just nickname people for no reason. Other then calling Lavi a stupid rabbit because he reminds him of one. Allen being called a Beansprout, now height couldn't be the ONLY case right?" Chomesuke pointed out and Lenalee nodded slowly. " I could always just pester Kanda about it.. or ask Tiedoll because he might know.. or just have a false assumption." Lenalee pondered once more.

Chomesuke gave Lenalee a side glance and sighed. Lenalee rolled her eyes, and began to walk ahead of Chomesuke.

Lenalee turned the corner to find Kanda, obviously fighting with Kaito again. Allen standing there randomly, Lavi reading a book, and two other males who wore a massive amount of black make-up. Lenalee sighed, shaking her head. Going up to the two fighting boys, she pulled them apart. " Sorry to excuse your 'communication' time, you morons. But I gotta talk to Kanda for a moment, excuse us." Lenalee was dragging Kanda by his ear, back down the hallway. Allen was dumbstruck, same with Kaito. " I'm glad that wasn't my ear. That looks painful." Kaito whimpered. Lavi rolled his eyes in response to his friend's whining.

Kanda was not a happy camper. " Care to explain what that was about?" He sneered, rubbing at his sore ear. Lenalee wasn't phased in the least by his temper. Chomesuke, was backing up a bit. " I needed to speak with you. You and Kaito were fighting, so I broke it up on what I thought would work, and it did. There you go." Lenalee replied simply, adding a hint of a glare back to Kanda. " I swear, I wonder where you get this influence from.. What is it that you want to talk about? You don't come around here often." Kanda asked in return. Lenalee nodded " Well, I have some curiosity that's been poking at my mind for a while. But why did you name Allen 'Moyashi'? Do you like him or something? I get you call Lavi Baka Usagi, but you actually explained a pretty clear reason why that time. And you told him the reason too." Lenalee explained. Kanda paled, then looked away, then up, then down, then back at Lenalee. " Do we REALLY, have to talk about this?" Kanda muttered in a low and dangerous tone.

" Yes, we do. Now tell me, is there something? Because you're going about it the wrong way with Allen. Then again, he seems to think about you a lot." Lenalee spoke the last part on purpose. Kanda was buying it, then his eye twitched. " You're evil, you know that?" Kanda retorted simply. Lenalee grinned. " I get the heavy influence from you and Hana~ So I take that as a yes! You like the boy." Lenalee stated in a sing-song voice. Kanda sighed. " ..Tch. Are you done with the interrogation then? I still have to finish the debate Kaito started." Kanda asked once more. Lenalee nodded. " Go off, do whatever business that buys your fancy." Lenalee waved him off and dragged Chomesuke down the hall. " I will NEVER know how you can manage to deal with people like that." She whimpered and Lenalee smiled innocently. " Well they are family. You have to deal with them somehow." Lenalee stated simply. The bell rang once more, signifying that classes were to start once more.

The school day had ended and students were departing from the school. Lenalee walked by her locker seeing a little envelope hanging out of it. Slowly tugging at the envelope, she got it out and opened it up. Chomesuke was peering over her shoulder in curiosity. " Where is that from?" she questioned and Lenalee shrugged, opening it. " We'll find out." Lenalee muttered, soon beginning to read the letter.

_Dear Lenalee,_

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are blue_

_Nothing else is as beautiful as you._

_Please meet me at the entrance of the school near the trees. _

_-Anonymous._

Chomesuke gaped at the letter. " Seriously? Lenalee! Oh! MY. GOD. I wonder how Lavi will react to that." she pondered out loud. " Reaction to what?" Lavi asked, soon appearing in the hall. He glanced to see Lenalee holding a letter, staring at it strangely. " What is that, Lenalee?" Lavi questioned. Lenalee handed him the letter, not really caring for reactions of his. He scanned over the letter briefly. " So you have a secret admirer huh? Go meet the guy, and tell him whatever. I'll be around the school somewhere. Not like I can leave without you getting a ride back either. Chomesuke, you might want to go with her." Lavi pointed out and Chomesuke nodded. Lavi handed the letter back to Lenalee and walked off. Chomesuke huffed. " You're suppose to care Lavi. Some dude's trying to steal you're fiancee, arranged or not." She muttered to herself. Lenalee's sweat dropped. " I'll be declining, so don't worry about it Chomesuke. I think Lavi has a perplex image of females, so he doesn't care really." Lenalee explained and Chomesuke nodded, the two heading towards the outdoors and the tree area. Chomesuke began to growl lightly, seeing Kenji near the trees, waving to them. Lenalee's mind began to boggle.

"Hey Lenalee, I see you got the letter. I'm glad. I thought I got the wrong locker." Kenji smiled sincerely. Lenalee blinked a few times, not bothered by it. " Question is, how did you know it was my locker?" She questioned lightly. "Hiroshi told me. Sorry if that seemed weird. I want to ask you something. If that's alright with you?" Kenji pondered. Chomesuke looked back with the corner of her eye, seeing Lavi at the gates observing closely. Lenalee's sweat dropped. " And this something is?" Lenalee only questioned back. " Well I was curious, but are you seeing someone? If so, is he at this school? I won't lose to him for winning a heart such as yours." Kenji stated simply. Lenalee blinked a few times. Chomesuke gaped at the guy. " I'm sorry Kenji, I'm flattered and all, but I think you have the wrong girl. I am not seeing anyone but I do like someone, he is at this school, but this isn't for me to really talk to you about. I'm really sorry. I have to be going now too, I'm heading to Chomesuke's house, and her cousin's waiting for her to give us a ride. Nice speaking with you." Lenalee stated in a simple tone, dragging Chomesuke out of there with her. Kenji held a simple glance. " So you're one of the ones that aren't easy to get, are you?" He muttered to himself, before walking away.

" Lavi, you won't believe it. This girl can lie up one hell of a storm!" Chomesuke exclaimed, as they entered the vehicle. " Really now? That's nice." Lavi replied simply, looking bored. Lenalee shrugged. " Nothing too grand, just getting myself and others out of a situation. He asked if I was seeing someone." Lenalee stated lightly. Lavi quirked a brow. " Your reply to that?" Lavi questioned, he looked a bit interested in the conversation. " I told him I liked someone. That was a lie I guess. I also told him I was going to Chomesuke's house, and you were giving us a ride, since you're cousins and he knows that I'm pretty sure." Lenalee explained and Lavi nodded. " Yeah, he does. Smart way to go with that." Lavi approved. Chomesuke stared at him for a moment. " You aren't bothered by the fact that this guy is going to come after Lenalee? He also said he wasn't going to give up. Lenalee! You need to be concerned! Think of something!" Chomesuke was in a fit. " Oh yeah.. Forgot about that." Lenalee stated innocently. Lavi's sweat dropped. " Well, I have no ideas to help." Was all he said. Chomesuke jumped at him. " DUMB ASS. THIS IS GOING TO BECOME YOUR PROBLEM! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER." She screeched. Lavi blinked a few times. " Can you please, get off of me?" Lavi replied simply. Chomesuke returned to sitting beside Lenalee again, letting out a long sigh. Lenalee shook her head. " Chomesuke, aren't you over reacting, just a little bit?" Lenalee asked, looking at her peculiarly. Chomesuke just about lost it.

" Lenalee. What part that you don't get here? DANGER. DANGER I TELL YOU! This guy, he takes girls, hurts them and well, gets away spot-free! It's disgusting!" Chomesuke was shaking Lenalee. Lenalee was blinking a few times. " You do know I am very capable of taking care of myself, right?" Lenalee stated slowly. Chomesuke let go of her and sighed. " Yes, yes I do know that. Sorry. I'm just really concerned.." Chomesuke whimpered. Lavi sighed and looked towards Lenalee. " Yes you're capable of taking care of yourself, but question is, against someone who's probably as tough as I am? Now there's a difference. Not trying to be sexist, but girls are in fact weaker and differently built then guys are." Lavi pointed out. Chomesuke nodded slowly. " I agree with Lavi on this." she sighed once more. Lenalee pursed her lips to the side slightly. " As much as that does sound sexist, I'm not stupid to not know that Lavi. And another thing, I don't know how strong you are. For all I know, you could be really weak. Just saying as an example." Lenalee retorted. Lavi quirked a brow. " Do you want to test that theory?" He questioned, obviously bothered by the retort Lenalee gave. Lenalee glared at Lavi. " Try it. I dare you." Lenalee stated back. Chomesuke's sweat dropped. " Lenalee! Lavi! Don't fight. He's capable Lenalee, he is. Don't test it. You'll lose okay? I've seen him fight." Chomesuke was waving her hands. " No, no Chomesuke. I won't fight Lenalee, might freak her out, but won't fight her." Lavi stated, a smirk on his face. He was planning something. " Are we making any prizes here for this so proclaimed bet, Lenalee-_chan_?" Lavi was a bit tempered by now. He was mocking her, and Lenalee twitched. She raised a brow in return. " You can decide on that one, Lavi-_kun_." She retorted. Chomesuke felt shivers ride down her spine. " Uh... you two, couldn't you just drop it?..." Chomesuke blinked looking at the two teens. The two sent her a glare which clearly indicated no. Chomesuke's sweat dropped once more and looked to the window. " I'll be going now... thanks for the ride Lavi. Just a reminder, if I hear you hurt Lenalee, your going to get it! You're older, you know better." Chomesuke pointed at Lavi, then departed. Lenalee snorted. " Yeah, Lavi you know better." She taunted. Lavi sent a glare her way. " Yeah, and you're younger. Meaning you're less intelligent." Lavi stated simply. " Intelligent in what way? You're as bad as Kaito with comebacks." Lenalee stated simply. Lavi raised a brow. " Said the one starting a fight." Lavi shrugged. Lenalee sighed. " Yeah right, I was just stating a example." Lenalee replied and they soon had arrived home. "Which example would that be? That I can't fight? Or that I'm weak?" Lavi pondered as they approached the building. " That you could be weak. I'm pretty sure you can fight, but otherwise I don't know you strength wise. Never seen you fight, let alone win something." Lenalee stated simply. " Oh and like you're any better? I doubt you could win against anyone, except other females that aren't twice your size." Lavi retorted. Lenalee pondered for a moment. " No, but I could outsmart them. Same with males." Lenalee pointed out. " In what perspective? Not all men are stupid, myself included thank you very much." Lavi retorted. Lenalee quirked a brow. Then had a sly smile. " Sure, Lavi, sure. Someone who can't knock on a door, when someone's changing." Lenalee stated, walking off. Lavi growled, his cheeks dusted a light pink. " I'm still adjusting as much as you are, as I said before that was an accident!" Lavi replied.

Bookman came walking down the steps, as Lenalee went up.

" What was an accident now?" Bookman looked to Lavi for some answers. His sweat dropped, and did a face-palm. " Walked in on her when she was changing on accident. We were arguing about simple things. The fact that I'm either weak, or she can't deal with things herself. Something about Kenji or whatever that started this conversation while we dropped Chomesuke off." Lavi replied. Bookman raised a brow. " Kenji is back? Has he approached Miss Lena?" He questioned, seeming to find interest. " Yes, not that I care." Lavi retorted. Bookman gave Lavi a good boot to the head. " What was that for?" He questioned incredulously. " You should maybe perhaps look into her affairs. Not affairs meaning as in people she interacts with. But her life. Kenji is not a male to be disregarded even though Miss-Lena can care for herself. You can either give her a wake up call, or wait until something happens. Either way, it's does affect you in the long-term Lavi." Bookman explained and Lavi rolled his eyes. " We had a bit of a dare, so I'll deal with that. As for Kenji, she can deal with him. It's not my business." Lavi huffed. Getting up and walking off. The twins weren't home, since they had some practice with some classes to increase their marks. Lenalee wandered around aimlessly thinking about Chomesuke practically screamed in her ear._ I can handle myself just fine! I know I can, my sister didn't let me take self defense for nothing._ Lenalee pondered mentally. Within the last moment of her aimless thoughts, she felt her back hit the wall lightly. Slightly bewildered, she notice she couldn't move her arms, or her legs very much. " Doubting it now?" A voice pondered and she looked up. " Your still bothered by it Lavi? Seriously?" Lenalee retorted. " Well when a male is questioned of his dignity, then yes. I am bothered by it." Lavi replied. Lenalee rolled her eyes. " Fine, sorry. Now could you please let go of me?" She questioned. Lavi blinked, then smirked. " No, you said you're capable of outsmarting males. Show me then." Lavi stated. Lenalee's sweat dropped. " You can't be serious." she muttered. " Very serious. Unless you were just bluffing." Lavi retorted. Lenalee's anger pulsed lightly. She looked at her two wrists which were securely fastened to wall by Lavi's grip on her. Lenalee tried to get herself out but it was just making her feel even more awkward.

"... you're really trying to test this aren't you?" Lenalee questioned. " Yup." Was all that Lavi replied with. He seemed more amused, then serious. Lenalee huffed. She tried stamping on his foot, but it didn't work, but it did slightly distract him, and she got her right hand free. _I really, really, really don't like being this close to him. _She thought. Trying to push at him, he took her left arm, spun her around and had her right one again. Both of them behind her back. " And now Chomesuke's point is also stated with this." Lavi spoke, Lenalee huffed. " So? Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't do anything for myself." Lenalee stated. " Sure Lenalee, you keep thinking that." Lavi stated. Lenalee let out a low growl. " Fine! Fine! You win." Lenalee replied, she didn't feel like doing anything anymore. Lavi let go and had a smirk on his face. Lenalee glared at him. " You've stated your point. Wipe the smirk off your face. Or I'll do it for you." Lenalee retorted again. Lavi chuckled " And that might affect me how? Face it, you can't beat me. But keep this in mind, Kenji too, is not someone you can easily fend off. That's the point of what Chomesuke was getting at in the vehicle. You might want to think about it." Lavi explained and walked off. Lenalee held a neutral face and sighed. " I'll think about it alright. I'll think about at how I'm going to kick your sorry ass next time." She muttered. " I heard that!" Lavi hollered back. Lenalee blinked. " You seriously have got to stop doing that!" Lenalee hollered back. Surely after she heard his light laughter at her reply.

The phone rang throughout the house, and Lenalee stared at it while being in her room. It stopped momentarily, only to have Lavi come and find her and hand it to her. " Chomesuke wants to talk to you." Lavi stated simply, handing it to her and heading back out of the room.

" Hello?" Lenalee spoke into the phone. " Hey! Okay, I called and spoke to Lavi about the party me and Tyki are having after the school dance tomorrow. Which I AM DRAGGING YOU TO. Kay? You'll be surprised, but Lavi's in a band. Allen just joined them, but they're playing for the first while, then a DJ comes in. Anyway! We're having an after party, and I want you to meet him." Chomesuke explained. Lenalee's face paled. " No! No way! NOT A CHANCE IN HELL CHOMESUKE!" Lenalee replied in an over exaggerated way. Lavi was again, in the room searching through the desk drawers. He shot Lenalee a weird look. " What the hell?" He asked, his brow quirked slightly. " Uh..." Lenalee wasn't sure if she wanted to explain herself.

" Aww! Lenalee! Come on, it will be fun. You can't miss out, not in High School. So! Come! I'm coming by to get you up and ready tomorrow. I know you have contacts, so wear them. Oh! And did Lavi attempt the dare?" Chomesuke questioned. " Yeah, he pinned me up against a wall. I couldn't escape, so he won." Lenalee explained simply. Lavi gulped audibly. " Lenalee, give the phone to Lavi." Chomesuke's voice was a tad bit off. Lenalee just handed Lavi the phone. Lavi held it halfway from his ear. " LAVI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! MARK MY WORDS DEAR COUSIN!" Chomesuke's voice vibrated from the phone. " That's nice Chomesuke, good bye now." Lavi clicked the 'off' button and sighed. " You could have seriously spared my life and said I didn't do anything." Lavi's sweat dropped. Lenalee giggled lightly " Oh and get caught lying to her? No way." Lenalee stopped giggling after a bit. " I am going to dread tomorrow. Is there a way to lock her out of this room?" Lenalee pondered and Lavi blinked. A light bulb went off and a sly smile embraced his lips. " She wants to drag you to the dance doesn't she? I'll help her with that." Lavi stated simply and Lenalee stared at him with sheer horror. " You wouldn't.." Lenalee replied almost silently. " I would, just watch and see." Lavi laughed. Lenalee whimpered " You all are evil, I swear." She cried falsely.

" Sucks for you, doesn't it princess? The ball is going to be worse. Oh and Panda-jiji- said something about your family coming over the day of the ball. Your Dad's just checking in, Komui too. Kaito's here for fun and Hana said she wanted to help you get ready, even though she lives with Reever." Lavi explained. Lenalee paled even more, if it was possible. She ran to the bed, pulled open the covers and hid herself. " No no no no no no no no no-" She kept repeating it. Lavi just looked at her funny. " What's so bad about it?" He asked pulling the covers to see her face. She was cowering while gripping a pillow. " She will pull you from hell and back. I'm serious." Lenalee whimpered, her expression looking a bit too cute for Lavi to keep looking at for much longer. " Uh.. okay then." He dropped the blanket and left the room.

The night began to pass over and the daylight shone in through the window. Lavi groaned lightly, slowly opening his eye. Looking around, he noticed his arms around Lenalee's small figure. "Not again.. I hate this sleeping habit I end up with." He muttered to himself. Trying to get his arms out from under and around the girl without waking her, he looked at her sleeping face and her hair. He took a strand or so of her hair and felt it. It was surprisingly soft and silk like. Suddenly the door slammed open, he let go and faked sleep. " Aw, sleeping retards at 10 am. GET UP! NOW!" A feminine voice exclaimed. It wasn't only one, but two. With two giggling girls watching from the side. Lenalee mumbled " Hell has arrived.." and this was something incoherent to their visitors, but Lavi heard it. " I am slowly starting to agree." He stated back. Hana was here, with Komui and Kaito and Chomesuke and Tyki. The whole shooting match. " Lavi... get up. If Komui gets here and sees this, you're a goner. Just saying." Kaito poked at Lavi. " That's nice Kaito. I'm still sleepy." Lavi muttered, shuffling his massively layered hair.

" Oh Lavi-kun~ Time get up my dear future brother-in-law." A haunting voice with a sound of a drill came from the doorway. Lavi's eye shot open and he literally jumped out of bed and to the other side of it. " Ahahahaha... Komui, I'm up. Isn't that nice?" Lavi held his hands up in defense. Hana hit Komui upside the head. " This is his home, Komui. Don't make such a racket, unless you want Lenalee to deal with you. Then your done for." Hana warned lightly. Lenalee sat up and stretched as always. " I slept just fine Hana, I won't be rising hell, like you would on a day like this. Question, But I thought you guys were coming tomorrow at least?" Lenalee pondered, looking at them. " Well Chomesuke happened to drop word of a dance she was taking you to, so I thought I would help prepare. Dad won't be coming until tomorrow though." Hana smiled somewhat sincerely. Allen suddenly appeared out of no where, as well as Kanda. " We got dragged along.. very long story." Allen muttered, rubbing his eyes while feeling very tired. Lenalee looked at Allen, then got an idea and glanced to Chomesuke. Lavi caught on and snorted lightly. He knew of what Kanda thought about most of the time. "I'll head out, Allen, why don't you stay here and entertain the girls? I'm sure that would be fine, wouldn't it?" Lavi stated, patting the boy's shoulder and left the room. The guys dispersed and left. Allen felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

" Allen, would you mind cross-dressing after playing in your band?~" Lenalee asked in a very sing-song voice. " And why will I be doing this Lenalee?.." He whined slightly. " Oh, so you and Kanda can dance without much questions asked, other then 'who is she?'" Lenalee stated simply. Allen's sweat girls prepare themselves, just as the guys did. Allen was holding a bag of separate clothes and a wig, some make up and a few other things. " Aww, poor Moyashi-chan." Lavi taunted. Hana, content with herself smiled to the boys who were leaving. Which was Kaito, Lavi, Kanda, and Allen. " Lenalee and Chomesuke will be down in a moment. Dealing with my sister wasn't that simple, but she's ready." Hana laughed lightly. Kaito's sweat dropped.

Lenalee walked down the stairs with Chomesuke, a slight embarrassed expression on her face. Her hair was down, as it's natural self of straight and wavy, a black flowing layered dress with red patterns that reached mid-thigh. She also wore black tights with it and some simple boots. Chomesuke, was wearing a white tank top, and some jeans with some beaded patterns on it. Chomesuke smiled and waved to Tyki, who hasn't spoken too much throughout the stay. " Well, Lenalee, remember when I said I wanted you to meet Tyki, here he is! He's a bit of a flirt, but he means no harm." Chomesuke motioned for Tyki to come forward. He took Lenalee's hand and did a deep and over exaggerated bow. " It's my pleasure to meet my fiancee's best friend. As well as another soon to be cousin as from what I hear." Tyki smiled and Lavi's eye twitched. " Oh, did I bother you Lavi?" Tyki poked at the teen who was a bit shorter. " You keep telling yourself that Tyki." Lavi retorted. He glanced over to Lenalee and looked her up and down. Lenalee felt very shy after that. Chomesuke started pushing people out of the door. " Let's go! Let's go! Time to party!" She hollered and they all left. Exclusion of the graduated adults. " My poor sister.." Komui sobbed. Hana had a sly smile. " Oh but did you see the look Lavi gave her? Oh my~" She spoke in a sing song voice. Bookman was sitting on the chair and the twins were grinning from ear to ear. "Lena-Nee-chan looks so pretty~" They chanted simultaneously.

Lenalee sat on the bleachers with Chomesuke, feeling the lights and heat of the entire stages and dance floor. The bands were playing for extra marks, which proved beneficial. "Lavi's one hell of a singer and guitar player.." Lenalee commented to Chomesuke. " Yeah, he is. But you got one nice voice too Lenalee. You can play too, but why don't you?" Chomesuke questioned. " I don't feel like it, that's all." She remarked. Chomesuke shrugged, and the bands were clearing up. " I'm surprised Kenji hasn't come to bother you, he was here. I think he left now.." Chomesuke stated and Lenalee shrugged. " Adds more to my relief if you ask me..." Lenalee sighed lightly. The bands cleared up and the DJ came on, putting on all sorts of colours and songs out. Even some slow ones were being played. Allen, being dressed as a slight female, Kanda took the hint and asked him to dance.

" well.. this is interesting." Allen spoke lightly, dancing slowly with Kanda. " Che." Was all Kanda replied and Allen sighed. " You're impossible to talk to sometimes, you know that?" Allen spoke again, with a slight huff. Kanda smirked, " Oh really? And what would you want me to say?" Kanda stated and Allen blinked. " I don't know, whatever you want?" Allen pondered once more, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks. Kanda smirked once more and then whispered something into his ear, which sent Allen a beet red.

Kanda and Allen dancing was amusing to both Lenalee, and Chomesuke and even Lavi. Who didn't really conspire much to the plan. Chomesuke smiled " I'm gonna go film this, I'll be back in a bit~" Chomesuke chanted lightly for her blackmail resource. But that also left Lenalee and Lavi alone, which seemed to be a partial plan.

Lavi stood there, leaning against the bleachers. He had his headband off for the event, with a white button up shirt, black vest and some jeans. " Did you actually escape all your fangirls?" Lenalee pondered out loud, sounding very amused. Lavi chuckled. " Yeah, you could say that." He replied simply. Lavi smiled lightly, and Lenalee glanced at him. " You should smile more often." She spoke and Lavi blinked a few times. " Really? Why is that?" Lavi questioned lightly and Lenalee shrugged. " It suits you, that's all." Lenalee grinned. Lavi dragged Lenalee off the bleachers the next moment. " Alright then. Say, why don't we practice dancing for the ball then?" Lavi asked and Lenalee blinked a few times a tad bit wide eyed. She smiled and nodded. " Sure, why not?" Lenalee accepted it and she could feel the slight pressure of eyes and Chomesuke being a camera friend. " Disregard those around you, it makes it much easier. Other then that, what's new?" Lavi pondered. He was in a talkative mood. Or perhaps more like himself. A side Lenalee knew she doesn't always see. " Nothing, just kind of glad I went to this event. It was fun." Lenalee smiled and Lavi only nodded. " You really have got to come out of your shell sometimes." Lavi remarked and Lenalee huffed. " Same with you." Lenalee replied and Lavi rolled his eyes and they continued on, until the night grew darker and the snow began to fall more.

The crew left the building and Lenalee grinned even more. " Ah~ Snow!" She exclaimed and Chomesuke giggled. " Aren't you glad you came?" Chomesuke poked at Lenalee and Lenalee nodded and the two went to the vehicle while the guys remained behind. Allen went ahead while Kaito wandered with Lavi and Kanda. " You two were so out of character today, I just noticed that!" Kaito exclaimed. Kanda rolled his eyes, " and when are you in character?" Kanda responded, making Kaito sound he was never normal. " You're mean, dude. Just mean." Kaito replied and Lavi just stared at the two. Kaito stared at him back. " You too! Whats with getting all up and personal with my sister?" Kaito whined. Lavi chuckled " Practising for the ball, nothing too important Kaito. I'm not planning to get in your sister's pants right now." Lavi stated and Kaito paled. " Wait wait. You said 'right now'. Dude, don't you dare!" Kaito took the wrong idea. Lavi rolled his eyes. " I think you're taking that the wrong way Kaito. Way to be perverted minded." He retorted and Kaito only sighed. Everyone was getting their own ride or carpooling. They all headed back to Tyki's place for an after-party. The only ones who got a bit off was Kaito, and the Jasdero brothers. Lenalee's sweat dropped and didn't drink anything just to keep herself safe. Chomesuke sighed, knowing her little plan this time had failed. " I saw you and Lavi dancing, what's with that? Did you like it? Do you like him?" Chomesuke was asking 20 questions. " Chomesuke, we were dancing in practice for the ball, since we kinda have to act there." Lenalee explained and Chomesuke showed a bit of a disappointed face. " Aww, I was hoping it was more then that. You two need to learn to figure your emotions, or express them better. Either way, one of you is going to get affected." Chomesuke pointed out. The night was pulling to a close and everyone started heading back, Lavi and Lenalee being one of the first to leave due to Chomesuke's light interrogation.

They arrived home again and Lenalee went to take a shower and sat there , pondering while the water hit her back, about the many thoughts to herself." Why was my heart beating so fast when we danced? Why? I don't like him, nor does he like me. Chomesuke can't be right about this, could she?" She muttered to herself in a lovestruck confusion.

* * *

Oh! IT ENDS. Hahaha. I kinda suck when it comes to dancing fluff, but I couldn't resist putting some in. The ball comes next chapter. I actually intended it to come in this one, but I got so many more ideas, so I decided to mess with it a bit and see what I ended up typing out. I really hope you enjoy! I updated two days in a row. It's been a while since I've done that... it feels kinda good :)

Anyway, reviews are kind, they get you fluff. Yullen lovers! Rejoice! You got some stuff happening, some more is coming. :D I did some editing to the chapter... there will be other parties at Tyki's house at some point.. I just wasn't as descriptive here I guess D: I'm running low on time for posting. I will try and make another chapter soon! Exams are coming D:

-Dayna


	4. Mornings, Dinners and a Ball

Exams are done! Thank you God. I passed them all, so to celebrate I present you with Chapter four! :D I have several chapters planned. It's insane... probably one of more longer stories, more then Of All Sweet Love Parodies. :O Weirdness... anyway, beware of fillers, it's just to get to the main part. I try to make them entertaining... just bear with me. I might add some comedians later in the story just to revive the humour factor. ( That's in later chapters.. this chapter has other things.) XD And some more Yullen. XD

One thing I noticed while resuming of making chapters more often is that I type faster with less errors like I used to. Weird... anyway, be sure to practice all components like that and they're bound to come handy later on right? :D

Remember Lenalee's dad? Well he's very... different then you all think! MUHAHAHAHA... Ha. XD XD I just thought of displaying him as the bad guy at first. You'll see what I mean when you read stuff below. This chapter took me a week to finish up. Why? Cause I was trying to make it a non-crap chapter...

The time date for this chapter starts early Friday Morning. ( saying this so I don't forget and confuse people D: )

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own -Man, or any other things used in this chapter. I will place another disclaimer at the end, justifying for those things.

A tall and dark figure entered the home while it was 2 am in the morning. There were only a few people awake, like Bookman, Lavi, Lenalee oddly enough, and Cynthia and a few older maids.

" Welcome back, Master. Did you're trip go well?" Cynthia spoke, bowing slightly. The man chuckled. " It's been good, and far too long, Cynthia. I owe it to you, taking care of my father and children. I also hear of a new family member, after being gone for four years." He replied, a grin embracing his somewhat aged face. "Yes, I am not sure that any of them are up, except your son and father. The mistress however, may be awake. The younger mistresses are resting though. It's been a busy day." Cynthia explained. Bookman came walking down the stairs. " I thought I heard someone arrive. It's about time you got back." Bookman stated simply, giving the man at the looks of being 40 years of age. The man nodded slowly. " Is Lavi still awake? I hear you've worked him to the bone since Claire passed away, and when I left for work. I wonder how much of my influence is still left on him." the male chuckled lightly and Bookman sighed. " He still has a slight immaturity as you do, being 40 years of age, Kyros." Bookman stated simply. Kyros scratched the back of his long, tied back red hair. His blue cerulean eyes softened. " He's probably not too happy with me right now though. As for new things, new mistress? Lavi has a fiancee?" Kyros questioned curiously. " It's arranged, the boy is a bit too much of a playboy, or bachelor." Bookman sighed, " Miss Lena certainly has a handful. However, she can be quite the handful for Lavi. So it evens out, somewhat." Bookman explained and Kyros nodded. " I'll try to get up and speak with them then, in the morning. Is the girl's family coming over tomorrow as you told me on the phone?"Kyros questioned and Bookman nodded. " Yes, Lenalee's sister and brothers dropped by earlier today, and are coming with their father tomorrow. is quite an uptight man, especially with Lenalee at the sounds of it. So if you could match that level to ensure she stays, then that would work." Bookman stated simply. Kyros nodded, " So she's a keeper? That's good. Does that mean Lavi likes her?" Kyros pondered curiously. Bookman shook his head, " He hasn't shown much interest, he might even still go around dating. Not like they aren't allowed, but it's more respectful towards each other. Lenalee has a few admirers, one of them being Kenji, much to her misfortune. Also tomorrow is the ball, you may want some rest. I am also retiring. Good night." Bookman walked up the stairs again, Kyros sighed and followed suit after a good shower.

The sun rose slowly over the horizon. Lenalee slowly pried her eyes open to gaze at the orange and pink sky. She stretched a bit like a cat and noticed Lavi was already up. She blinked a few times, o_r he didn't even sleep yet _she pondered to herself. Cynthia poked her head through the door, looking to see Lenalee rubbing her eyes and scratching her head. " Ah, Lenalee. You're awake. It's nearing 8 in the morning. The headmaster has returned. In other words, Lavi's father. The boy did sleep, but only for a few hours, if your wondering." Cynthia stated simply a smile on her face. Lenalee nodded her head. " You're good at reading minds. Are you sure you and Bookman aren't plotting evil things?" Lenalee questioned, quirking a brow and showing a cute smile. Cynthia smiled in return, " We have our conversations." Cynthia replied simply. Lenalee nodded, she got up, letting her black tank top like dress gown flow behind her. The length reached her knees. Wandering slowly behind Cynthia, she walked down the stairs to see Lavi and another red-head fighting amongst each other. But it didn't seem entirely hostile. Lenalee blinked a few times and the twins came up and grasped both of her hands. " Ohayougozaimasu, Nee-chan!" They chanted, a vibrant smile on their pale faces. " Morning you too. Japanese language this morning, Yuna, Yuki? No need for formalities with me. What are those two doing?" Lenalee smiled and Yuna grinned. " Lavi and Dad are sparring. They were testing strength theory. Although Dad's 40, he's still pretty skillful. He outsmarted Nii-san 4 times already!" Yuna exasperated her explanation with hand motions. Lenalee sighed and Bookman looked towards her. " If you please, break them up from their fight. Breakfast is soon." Bookman asked simply and Lenalee's sweat dropped. Lenalee walked over a bit, seeing what they were doing.

" No way! I still have the upper-hand, old-man!" Lavi argued and Kyros laughed. " Sure you do, son." he replied. Lavi was practically eye-height with Kyros, still growing. If not, almost taller. Lenalee sighed and pulled them both by the ears. "Owowowowowowow, woman, let go!" Lavi whimpered and Lenalee let go of Kyros for a moment. " I do have a name, male." Lenalee replied sarcastically still having a death grip on Lavi's ear. Lavi gave her a side glance. " Did you wake up on the wrong side or something? Jesus. What do you want?" Lavi questioned, poking at Lenalee. " Bookman said to break you two apart, breakfast's soon. Sorry to interrupt bonding time, seeing as I have no idea what you two were doing anyhow.." Lenalee let go of Lavi, then looked at the two males. " If it's on height, Lavi your still shorter then your Dad." Lenalee stated and Lavi twitched. " And your shorter then Hana, still." Lavi retorted, Lenalee shot him a glare and Kyros began laughing whole-heartedly. " My, you two talk a lot. It's nice to finally meet you, Lenalee. I've heard a few things about you, when I got back today. Mostly good, from my father. Lavi's just been whining." Kyros stated simply and Lenalee blinked and smiled. " Pleasure to meet you. Uh.. what would you like me to refer to you as?" Lenalee questioned, slightly embarrassed and Kyros grinned. " Dad works fine with me. Or Kyros, if your more comfortable with that." He stated and Lavi rolled his eyes. " Smooth-talking are we?" Lavi poked at Kyros and he chuckled. " Well you had to learn it from someone. I see you don't use it on Lenalee often. She needs to be charmed! And! She's as pure as a diamond! Such a nice catch, if you ask me." Kyros stated and Lenalee blushed, scratching the side of her head. Lavi sighed, " More like a pain in the ass. She's Kaito's little sister. Sister from hell." Lavi retorted and Lenalee glared. " Says the playboy who's probably done more non-innocent things then I've ever done in my entire life." Lenalee replied ever-so-innocently and Lavi looked at Lenalee for a moment. " For one, I'm two years older. For two, why aren't you dressed as you usually are? The nerd attire and shit." Lavi questioned and Lenalee pondered. " Why would that matter? I don't always have to wear it, I'm lazy sometimes. And why are you noticing this?" Lenalee quirked a brow. Before Lavi could reply she shook her hands. "You know what, never mind I really don't want to know. I fear for the mental scarring behind it." Lenalee sighed and Lavi smirked. The twins stumbled in and glomped Lenalee. " Nee-chan! Nii-san! Otou-san! Asagohan!" They chanted. Lavi's sweat dropped. " I don't think it works that way in the actual language, but you definitely got the words right. Good job." He smiled dragging them up the light ledge that separated the rooms. Lenalee stood astounded. " He seems more carefree." She muttered and Kyros smiled. " He seems less stressed from when I last spoke with him. It's been too long. I think you helped that. Because his letters became less piled. He's just happy, but he's not going to admit it." Kyros explained and Lenalee nodded. " I guess so." She replied and soon departed from the room as well.

" What time are my family members coming by?" Lenalee questioned towards Lavi. He poked his face out of the book he was reading and looked her direction. Lenalee had gotten back into her slightly non-lazy attire of braids, glasses, just with a black tank top and some jeans. Lavi was wearing his headband, black muscle shirt, and black/blue patterned jeans. " Sometime around.. 5 I think. We leave tomorrow for the ball. Didn't Hana want to get you ready or something?" Lavi questioned and Lenalee sighed. " Unfortunately, yes." She whined lightly and Lavi let out a soft chuckle. " You really do seem a bit more lighthearted right now Lavi." Lenalee spoke out of the blue and Lavi quirked a brow. " Really now?" He questioned and Lenalee nodded. " Is it cause your Dad's home?" She questioned and Lavi shrugged, barely hiding the content and small smile on his face. Lenalee let a smile grace her lips as well, and decided to wander around some more.

Lenalee sighed lightly, staring at herself in the mirror. Pondering what to look like for her father's arrival was puzzling her. _Be nice and fancy, or just the usual? Either way, it effects me_ she pondered again. Lenalee huffed lightly and decided to stay the same from earlier and ran down the stairs. The anxious feeling remained in her chest. Bookman watched the girl pace for a while before speaking to her. " I realize facing your father again after a few weeks may be awkward. For the time waiting, why don't you go bug Lavi? Not like he does anything in the library." Bookman stated simply. Kyros, who was in the room at the time snorted. Lenalee gave them both a side glance. " I think it's more of the part that I don't want to know what he's doing." Lenalee muttered and Kyros fell out of his chair laughing. Bookman seemed amused and Lavi, who randomly appeared was not amused. " And what's that suppose to mean, Lenalee?" Lavi approached her as he entered the room, towering over her slightly. Lenalee's sweat dropped. " Nothing." Lenalee replied simply. " Righttt.. sure. Gramps, here's the books. Lenalee, if you're bored, then do something productive." Lavi stated simply before going on his way again. " Okay so he does something." Lenalee muttered again. She walked out of the room after him, in pursuit to bother him to kill time.

" Can I help you?" Lavi asked sarcastically. " Yeah, kill the boredom. Do something amusing." Lenalee replied just as sarcastically. By now, both teens were in the library, Lavi reading some random books, Lenalee leaning against some books, reading manga with a bored expression. " And what's amusing?" Lavi questioned, starting to sound just as bored. " I don't know, that's why I'm leaving it to you." Lenalee replied and Lavi sighed. " Well I don't have any ideas. We got about an hour left." Lavi replied, shutting his book with a satisfying 'thump'. Lenalee sighed, her anxiety started increasing. " Why are you so nervous about it? It's your family." Lavi questioned, quirking a brow. " Uh.. yeah. I know, it's just I don't talk to my dad. So it's awkward." Lenalee's sweat dropped. She stood up from her spot and put the manga book down. " I'm gonna go wander around some more." Lenalee stated simply and walked off. Lavi blinked a few times then stared to the ceiling. " I've got an idea to pass time. What's your dad going to ask when he's here?" Lavi questioned and Lenalee turned to look behind her. Lavi was standing by now as well, dusting himself off. " No idea. That would have been a good question to ask Kaito actually.." Lenalee pondered and Lavi shrugged. " Then mentally prepare for it then. I don't know. My Dad will probably try to be as serious as your Dad, just to keep the.. 'standard' supposedly." Lavi quoted it with his hands on the standard ordeal. Lenalee sighed, " I don't think that's entirely relevant, but okay." Lenalee replied, still feeling uneasy. Lavi pondered for a moment. A smirk slyly made its way onto his face and he started approaching Lenalee and Lenalee stared at him oddly. " What are you doing? Lavi, you're planning something, aren't you?" Lenalee questioned, backing to a side of the wall. Lavi grinned lightly, " Sure I am." He stated, his face pretty close to hers. Lenalee fidgeted slightly. " Uhh.. what are you doing?" she asked again. " You tell me, what am I doing?" Lavi questioned back, not really answering. Lenalee's sweat dropped. " Uh... cornering me into a wall?" Lenalee stated slightly and Lavi shrugged. " Maybe." he replied in a short manner. Lenalee sighed, and Lavi was even closer. " Okay, now you're being a bit awkward Lavi." Lenalee flinched slightly and Lavi chuckled. " Not really, you're just a bit antsy. And what do you know, we just killed 20 minutes. Another 20, and they're here." Lavi pointed to a clock and Lenalee blinked. He purposely did that to distract me! She pondered and was a bit shocked and Lavi was already out of the room. She smiled and followed along patiently.

(A/N: I didn't name Lenalee's father yet.. so he has a name now. Haha ^_^')

The door bell rung throughout the entire mansion, along with Cynthia opening it and welcoming a total of 5 people. Lenalee's Father, Richard, Komui, Hana, Reever, and Kaito. " Welcome to the Bookman estate." Cynthia bowed deeply, allowing them all in. Everyone got the memo about Richard, who has a tendency of being a bit over the top.

Richard let his plain blue eyes wander the room. " Such an extravagant home you have." He commented lightly, walking around. Komui nodded to his father's statement. " It's very well kept, as always." Komui piped in, a smile on his feature towards Cynthia, to help lighten the mood a bit. Kaito nodded slowly. " When is dinner?" He questioned, and Cynthia nodded. " At 6 PM, I'm sorry for the wait. But please do enjoy your stay here, with the rest of the family's company. Bookman's son has just returned, if that interests you." She explained and Kaito's eyes bolted open. " Lavi's Dad? Serious?" Kaito seemed surprised.

" It's been 4 years since I've seen you around here Kaito. You've grown just as much as my son. Komui, you've seem to grown more, even though you were still an adult. Hana, you seem more elegant when I've last seen you. And this is our first meeting, I believe, ." Kyros stood simply in front of the guests. Richard analyzed Kyros for a moment. " You may call me Richard, Mr. Bookman." He stated simply. Kyros let a small smile. " Mr. Bookman is my father's renown name. Please, call me Kyros." He stated, his guard loosening.

Lenalee made it down the stairs first, seeing as Lavi wandered elsewhere from before. A light eye contact with her father and she looked to her siblings next. " Welcome" She managed lightly. Kyros raised a brow, seeing the girl become more soft spoken, rather then the natural tone she was used to.

" I see you've become familiar with this house, Lenalee." Richard stated simply, his gaze not leaving Lenalee. " Yeah, it's quite spacious actually. The library is a good place to study though. Sorry for not being here to greet you immediately." Lenalee's sweat dropped. Richard nodded. " There's a library in this house?" He questioned, seeming a tad surprised. " Yeah, due to the most of us working here, if you wanted an explanation on that." Lavi spoke up, appearing out of nowhere. Richard raised a brow towards Lavi. Komui twitched for some reason and walked towards his little sister. " Lenalee, is it me or is he a tad out of character?" He whispered to her and Lenalee nodded slowly in agreement.

" Please do explain, Lavi." Richard stated, rather then asked. Lavi's sweat dropped lightly. " Well, my Grandfather and I, before my Dad's return a few nights ago, we work in there for research reasons but also to provide information and documentary for historic reasons." Lavi explained and Bookman nodded. " There is much more, which Lavi does more for his age, then when his father did." Bookman nudged Kyros and his sweat dropped.

Richard began to nod slowly and looked around once more. They entered the Living room not too much later, and sat themselves wherever they wished. Richard fixed his glance onto his youngest daughter again. " Lenalee, have you been treated well here?" He questioned and Lenalee looked a bit surprised. " Of course! Just fine actually." she replied, a bit distorted from the question. " That's good. Do you find the Bookmans to your liking?" He questioned again. _Is this some kind of interrogation?.._ Lenalee pondered and she answered once more. " Yeah, Bookman may be silent, but he's kind. Kyros can be interesting at times, Lavi.. is well, Lavi. He won't act differently from when I knew him from before, which is good. Yuna and Yuki are both intelligent but innocent. It's cute." Lenalee found herself explaining them, and stopped herself, before she seemed to out of character, for being around her father. Richard nodded approvingly. " To be honest, I was thinking of pulling you out of the engagement tonight. Seeing as you like this place and have been observant of them, I'll allow you to stay under the conditions founded to begin with." Richard stated, then got up from his chair. " Is it alright if I get a tour, Bookman?" He questioned and Bookman nodded. " Follow me." Was all he stated and the two adults left. Lenalee was a bit surprised, still.

" Well that's probably been the most I've ever spoken with him." Was all she had for statements. Hana nodded slowly. " I'm surprised he even told you that!" She pipped in and Lenalee looked her way. " So you knew, in other words?" She questioned and Hana nodded. Lavi seemed a bit out of it. Yuna and Yuki hung off Lenalee. " We don't want you to go!" They clung onto her and Lenalee laughed wholeheartedly. " I'm not going anywhere. He just stated that.. for lord knows why." Lenalee's sweat dropped and Lavi shrugged. " That's probably the most eye contact I've seen from your Dad in general." Lavi stated bluntly. Kaito nodded, " Hell's freezing over." Komui was debating whether to be happy for Lenalee or sad she's still here. " I am debating things mentally." Komui muttered, a light reflecting off his glasses and his hand under his chin. A light laughter went throughout the room. The dinner passed simply, soon having them leave. Komui left first due to work. Hana, left second, since she did live elsewhere. Kaito and Richard left last, at about 8:30 PM. The second that door closed, every person in the room let out a long sigh.

" I thought I was going to die from talking to him, I swear!" Lenalee pulled lightly on her hair. " I'm curious to as of why he was so talkative. And why he was glaring at me." Lavi pondered next. Lenalee, who was aimless to that fact, stared at Lavi peculiarly. " Why would he be glaring at you?.."She questioned. " How should I know?" He retorted and Kyros chuckled. " It may not be relevant to say this, but I think he does have a slight protective side of you, Lenalee. He may not show it, and he may be the one to order people around, including his children. But he may still have some emotions under the tough exterior." Kyros explained and Lenalee's sweat dropped.

" Uh..." Lenalee thought about what to say.

" That still doesn't explain the glares I was getting." Lavi muttered and Bookman hit Lavi on the side of the head. " You are truly dense, Lavi." was all he stated and Lavi rolled his eyes, rubbing the sore spot on his head. " Well, everyone go about and rest. Tomorrow is another big day!" Kyros pipped up, almost too cheerfully. Lenalee and Lavi let out a light groan. Lenalee made her way up the stairs, while Lavi stood there to ponder for a while, till he decided to do something else. He knew he had to get some form of 'research' done.

Lavi wandered into the library, going through the long and massive rows of books. Bookman shifted his gaze upwards from his work. " Shouldn't you rest, Lavi?" He questioned slightly, resuming his work awaiting an answer for the older teenage male. Lavi sighed " Panda-ji-ji, I'm doing some research in regards to tomorrow. I'm calling Hana, Lenalee's sister for some ideas. Lenalee's gotta act like she's swooning, which for her, is probably as hard as hell. Seeing as she's as sarcastic as I am." Lavi stated in a matter-of-fact voice. His gretting to Bookman also got him a foot to the face. " Would you stop doing that?" Lavi hollared and Bookman huffed. " When you show respect, I will." Bookman simply stated and went back to his seat. A light chuckle from behind, and Kyros randomly appeared. " So you're trying to make an impression on her, or the crowd. That's what I'm wondering. And seems like you get the same treatment I did when I was your age, Lavi." Kyros pointed out, a sly smirk on his slightly aged face. Lavi's sweat dropped. " To make an impression on the crowd of course. Not the barbaric person who I'm engaged to." Lavi muttered and Kyros raised a brow. " Barbaric isn't bad, and she doesn't seem that way. You could be the same in her view, seeing you get yourself suspended from fights often. Yet your marks don't suffer. By the way... did you win all of them?" Kyros questioned and that earned him a book to the side of his head. " Dad! What was that for?" Kyros questioned to Bookman and Lavi looked amused. " You're supporting his rough-housing behavior. You and him are too alike, when it comes to your temper." Bookman scolded, an anger pulse showing by his temple. " To conclude this conversation, yes I won." Lavi added in, he got a book to face too. " And your wondering why we're so violent?" Lavi questioned incredulously. A silence went through the room and Lavi let out a sigh. " I'm gonna go find the phone, if you'll excuse me." Lavi muttered, leaving the two older men by themselves. " Want to make a bet that he'll be breathless by the time they're finished with Lenalee tomorrow?" Kyros asked Bookman and Bookman nodded. " Deal."

The phone rang silently for a few minutes, Hana looked towards it and pondered for a moment to pick it up. It stopped ringing, meaning Reever had got it. She smiled, _probably work again.._ she thought sullenly to herself. Reever walked into the room, sleeping cap intact and looking rather drowsy. " It's 2 am boy, you really better have some good questions." Reever muttered in a grumpy tone. Hana raised a brow. " Boy? Who is it? Kaito, Kanda or Allen?" Hana questioned, yes Allen did call here for advice towards Kanda. Kanda had done the same. " I don't get how your wide awake, Hana. It's Lavi, here." Reever handed her the phone. Hana quirked a brow, the let a sly smile grace her pink lips. Her blue hair was in a tad frenzy from working, but her blue eyes held a mischievous intent. Reever sighed, walked out of the room to re-catch the sleep he was missing. " Hello?" Hana spoke momentarily, awaiting a reply. " Hi, Hana. If Reever hasn't mentioned already, its Lavi. Sorry for calling so late." he sighed on the other side of the line. Hana smiled and began speaking. " It's fine, I'm usually working throughout the night, for Komui's work. So I get to sleep during the day. Is there something up, Lavi? You don't call often, nor does Lenalee for that matter, but still. Usually it's either Kaito, Kanda or Allen." Hana stated and Lavi let out a chuckle. " Kanda? And Allen? That's bound to be interesting. Moyashi usually gets shy. Anyway, I have a few questions. As you already know, there's the ball tomorrow. Now don't take this wrong, but Lenalee and I don't obviously like each other. But to the society, we are engaged. She's as sarcastic as I am, so maybe showing the public a bit of fake for too long would seem apparent. I'm wondering, what makes Lenalee shy, embarrassed or perhaps blush?" Lavi sounded a bit embarrassed by the question he asked. Hana giggled lightly, then sighed. " Lavi, I don't think this occurred to you, but Lenalee does have a high emotion scale. What I mean by that, she might act cold, but not have the intention to be that way. Her thoughts are usually different. And believe me, she can act. Some days, she acts almost too well! Sometimes when she's sad, she would act happy around me. With siblings, it's different. You can tell a bit quicker, in my case. If it was Kaito, he wouldn't be able to tell, because she wouldn't tell him what is bugging her. She doesn't like feeling like a nuisance. She hates dressing up, and dancing because she's shy. Now if I told you her points, that might be playing with her emotions too much. You could end on the worse half. She'll hold out, but she would kick your ass when you both got home. But I think Komui might come after you, if you told him the exact question you asked me. Explanation before it too." Hana warned and Lavi gulped at the thought of that. " I'm not doubting that. And it's very evident that she's shy. What about that though, would prove to anything? She's suppose to either appear comfortable with being around me and my family, otherwise it's very fake." Lavi muttered and Hana sighed. " That's because the scenario you're both making is fake. Why don't you both just act normal? You two communicate better that way. You'll both enjoy the time better, rather then being what your not. Unless you're more of the gentleman at these events?" Hana questioned and Lavi sighed again. " You could say that." Lavi replied silently and Hana shook her head. " Believe it or not, but Lenalee can be lady-like, besides her sarcastic nature." Hana stated lightly, a memory in mind. " That's hard to believe. Very hard to believe." Lavi retorted, rolling his eye. Hana smirked, " Well, when I come to prepare her tomorrow, I can fill her in on how to... be more presented, since your family is of higher expectation at these events. Am I correct about that? Lenalee can manage, without needing anything special. Rest assured Lavi, just be yourself. Don't stress out too much. Oh and a warning for you, and your high temper." Hana stated at the end. Lavi quirked a brow. " What?" He questioned and Hana smiled. " She has a tendency to get the attention of many boys, when she's dressed up. That's another reason why she didn't like these events. Shy person, lots of people. Get the idea?" Hana explained and Lavi blinked for a moment, where he was. " Uh, I don't see why they would come after her, but whatever. Thank you, Hana. I'll leave you to your work. I'm about to be killed for being up too late, which is a new one. See ya." Lavi hung up and Hana chuckled. " This is going to be interesting." She giggled some more.

Cold water greeted Lenalee at about 9:30 in the morning. A high pitched 'eep' noise escaped her. Hana, and Kaito flipped the mattress and got Lenalee off the bed. " I'm up! I'm up! Isn't that a bit extreme?" Lenalee was sitting on the floor, lightly drenched. Her black shirt was damp, as well as her hair. Lavi entered the room, laughing at the scene. " And sleeping beauty gets her ass kicked out of bed. This is something new." Lavi pointed out and Lenalee shot him a glare. Which he had gotten used to by now. " On contrary Lavi, your no early waker either." Lenalee retorted, then suddenly a cold shiver went down her spine. She wasn't sure if it was from the water, or Hana's new expression. " Kaito, Lavi, if you two could go tend to yourselves for a long while, as I get this girl ready, that would be just wonderful." Hana smiled mischievously. Lavi blinked, shrugged and left the room, Kaito not too fair behind. " And your here again for?..." Lavi tried to remember the reason, but he was too drowsy to do some in-depth thinking. " Hana wanted help getting Lenalee up. We used to do the same exact thing at our house. Believe me, she was much more violent then. Consider what Hana just did, as light." Kaito stated simply and Lavi quirked a brow. " I wonder if I'll ever hear about that." Lavi muttered and Kaito laughed. " You probably will, Lenalee whines for a while due to it. She hates this stuff. Absolutely hates it! She's probably expressed that enough that even I get it. Not trying to call myself stupid, just saying." Kaito explained and Lavi smirked. " You however, did just call yourself stupid." He retorted and Kaito did a face-palm. " Well I'll be going. Best of luck to you, Lavi. Considering you have to get ready eventually too. Beware of Komui, he might appear out of know where at the event. Last time I checked, Hana and Reever are actually attending. As for me and my dad, I think he turned this one down. He's getting up in years, I guess. And I usually don't like these events either." Kaito stated and Lavi's sweat dropped. " Oh! If you meet a girl named Amanda, that's Komui's girlfriend. Weird huh? They might be there." Kaito stated again and Lavi raised a brow. " When did that happen?" Lavi questioned and Kaito shrugged. " No idea, I just feel sorry for her almost. Seeing as Komui's probably not all there. ... Kind of." Kaito slowly spoke and Lavi rolled his eye. " And like you're all mentally there? Komui's there, just has a massive sister-protection complex." Lavi stated and Kaito nodded in agreement also adding a glare to his friend's comment, then parted ways from Lavi and headed out. Reever was just down the hall, his sweat dropping. Lavi raised a brow and Reever sighed. " We might want to go hide for a while, Hana's going to come after us too eventually." Reever warned and Lavi's eye widened. " Are you serious?" he questioned his sweat dropping and Reever nodded. The two males began to hurry off, in a way to hide from the preparations being made.

Hana dragged Lenalee to the tub and nearly threw her in. She got Cynthia to assist a bit. " You're evil! No! Hana!" Lenalee whined and sighed. " Now you wash yourself, your not 8. Go on! Wash up! So we can get you ready!" Hana scolded simply and the two women left the bathroom. Lenalee sighed in defeat, swishing the bath water around a bit. " Don't I ever have a say in this?" Lenalee muttered to herself. Getting down to what she needed to do, Lenalee left the bathroom, re-dressed into some other clothes and began drying her hair. Hana re-entered the room with a smile on her face. " Sorry that I'm being so rough to get you ready, but it's all that ever gets anyone's ass in gear." Hana stated lightly, her sweat dropping. Lenalee sighed, a light smile soon embracing her face. " It's fine, I'm used to it. I should just stop whining about it." Lenalee muttered, finishing up. She turned her attention to the ticking clock. " It's only 11:30 in the morning Hana, why did you get everyone up so early? Including yourself?" Lenalee questioned, her gazed now fixed onto her sister. Hana smiled and Lenalee sat there aimlessly. " Well, when we were younger, Mom would always get us up at a ridiculous hour just to get ready for an event. As she would say, you look much better given the large amount of time, rather then rushing in a frenzy just to get ready. It takes time." Hana explained and Lenalee looked at her surprised. " Of course, you were 4 at the time when she told me that. But it all counts later on, right? " Hana spoke in a happier tone and Lenalee smiled. " I kind of forgot about how she went about things like this." Lenalee giggled lightly. " So then, what's first on the list?" Lenalee questioned, her attitude a bit better towards the event. Hana smiled " Outfit, knowing you nothing too... out there and puffy in dresses. But this event requires formal wear, since it's for Christmas. So! Nothing black, grey, or non-elegant." Hana stated in a light tone and Lenalee's sweat dropped. This was going to be a long day.

Lavi sat there aimlessly staring at the ceiling. He already fixed himself up somewhat, Reever, was already finished and his sisters were with the maids, playing around most likely. The twins were soon getting ready alongside the females. Hana smiled, and made her way to where the men were. " You guys can go to the event ahead of us. You might be early, but rest assured we will all be there on time." Hana explained and Bookman nodded. " Thank you Hana." was all the elderly man said. Lavi blinked a few times, a bit confused. Komui was here, along with another woman with shorter black hair and green eyes. She seemed to have a peaceful nature, and was on her way to hang with Hana, Lenalee, Yuna and Yuki. " I'm confused, someone care to explain?" Lavi questioned and Komui chuckled. " Women take more time getting ready, but also seeing them is quite dramatic. Depending on how you see it." Komui explained and Lavi blinked a few times. " Ah.. I see. And how the hell did Amanda come along? I mean, you never mentioned her, until now. Or really, I found out from Hana." Lavi stated and Komui's sweat dropped. " She's my co-adviser in the business, that's how Hana found out so quickly. I've liked Amanda for a while, and we've been dating for a while to be quite honest. Since we were so busy, things couldn't have gotten far. Until recently, we are getting married, this summer actually." Komui explained and Lavi look bewildered at Komui. " Holy shit, that's one fast progression then, wouldn't you think?" Lavi stated and Komui sighed. " Like my sister being engaged to someone she barely speaks to, in less then 24 hours? She didn't know of the events happening till that day. Things in life become quicker, which is why you must cherish each moment as they pass." Komui explained, he seemed less violent today. Lavi felt a bit of guilt twinge at his side and let out a sigh. " True there." Lavi muttered and the males began leaving the building on their way to the place where the event was taking place.

Lenalee sat in the car, fidgeting in anxiety. " Amanda, this is my first time meeting you. I can't believe you both are getting married in July... So soon. Gah! I'm nervous as hell right now." Lenalee was shying away, under the somewhat long dress she was wearing. It was lightly put out, like a princess dress, but not entirely. It was a thin strap and its color was a wine-red with golden-white patterns across it. The length was long enough that she could get away with wearing just a simple 1-inch heels, rather then the 2 inches that Hana and Amanda were wearing. Lenalee's hair was down, the bottoms curling lightly. She barely wore any make-up, but did have some mascara, black eyeliner, and a light dusted pink eyeshadow. " If I knew Komui's family was closer then I thought, I would have come to visit before hand. But work really got in the way. But Komui did really speak of you guys alot.. so it made up for it." Amanda stated a smile beaming on her face. " And for you to be engaged at 16, and Hana. Well I knew about yours before, since we all work at the same place.." Amanda went off in the light conversation and Hana smiled. " Lenalee, stop being so nervous. Or are you nervous for Lavi's reaction?" Hana smiled in a smug way. Amanda as well. " You two are just two peas in a pod... and I am not nervous! I could care less what he thinks..." Lenalee went off her cheeks becoming more red at the moment. The vehicle stopped and Lenalee could have sworn her heart stopped as well. " Well, shall we be going?" Hana stated. Lenalee looked to her sister, and soon-to-be sister-in-law. Hana's dress was a deep blue, with light blue patterns across it. It wasn't like Lenalee's due to her wanting to be a bit different. Amanda's was a white with golden patterns. Yuna and Yuki, who were with them, wore a light blue dress, and a light pink dress. Along with some brown flats and black leggings. Lenalee sighed, and exited the vehicle, soon entering the building. Lenalee's heart rate went faster for a moment as she gazed at the entrance. It was golden, with a chandelier on the top. She gazed at it for a moment. " This place is so... beautiful." Lenalee muttered and Hana smiled.

" Ah you three have arrived!" Komui smiled and approached the three, being more close to Amanda. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt, and darker brown coloured tie. Yuna and Yuki went to their grandfather and father and smiled. " You two look very elegant for your ages." Bookman stated and the twins smiled. Reever had some light dusted cheeks as he stared at his wife. His black suit in tact, with a black tie and white shirt underneath. "You're very astounding as usual, Hana." He managed out and Hana smiled. Lavi's expression was priceless. Lenalee was too afraid to look, but Hana was giggling. " Looks like we've surprised him." Hana whispered to Lenalee and Lenalee jumped lightly. " Uhm..." Was all Lenalee could manage, her shyness taking over. Lavi approached Lenalee first, and took her hand and bowed lightly. Just as Tyki did that one time. " Nice to see you made it." Lavi murmured and Lenalee was blushing massively. " Yeah.." She muttered back and he smiled. Lavi had his hair down, and also a black suit. But his tie was a darker red, like Lenalee's dress. Hana had advised him with the red tie, now he knew why. " Well, Hana said you could really dress up. I doubted it, and well. I guess I don't anymore." Lavi commented and Lenalee's sweat dropped. " I guess so, I still am not a fan of these events, but I can manage." Lenalee scratched lightly at the side of her face. " Well, everyone. Shall we get going, and be seated before the event truly starts?" Komui interrupted slightly and smiled in a darker tone. Lavi's sweat dropped. The group sat in two different tables. One table had the Bookmans, so Kyros, Bookman, Yuna, Yuki, Lavi and Lenalee, who was basically part of that group. Komui, Amanda, Reever, Hana, Kaito, who was dragged to the event by Kanda and Allen. Allen, was dressed as a girl, once more. His dress was a magenta like colour, with no patterns. Lenalee and Lavi were stifling a laugh. " I didn't think Kanda would come to an event like this. With Allen, and for Allen to agree and dress as a girl.. again!" Lenalee whispered, a smug look on her face. Lavi just chuckled " Poor bastard, I wouldn't wear the dress. It would have made sense to make Kanda wear the dress due to his longer hair. But then again, Moyashi is shorter." Lavi stated and Lenalee nodded. Lenalee felt slightly uncomfortable, since she felt the gaze of many other people. She was lightly shaking it off though.

" Thank you to all of those who could attend this lovely evening for dancing, socialism, and catching up with old friends. Of course, we will watch for the minors, and no one is to cause trouble. Either you are dismissed later for that reason, that or we bid you good night. Now! To those who could not attend, hopefully they may next year. Otherwise they're missing out. My adopted child, is here tonight. Hopefully I don't make a fool of myself. Not that she hasn't seen it anyway. Those who are here for the first time, I welcome you, those who are just returning, I welcome you, those who are here for the last time, I bid you a welcome and adieu. Now enjoy the time this night has to offer, and may you have a Merry Christmas, and a wonderful New Years." A man with a mask on, explained with a smug expression. Cross Marian, was the adoptive drunk father to Allen. Allen, was seething, but was hiding it very well. Kyros, was friends with Cross Marian. Seeing as the two were both red-heads and near the same age. " Ah, Cross never changes!" Kyros let out a laugh and Lenalee's sweat dropped. " I've spoken to him a few times. It's quite... a mishap often." Lenalee commented and Allen turned his attention to Lenalee. " Lenalee, If I die after today, it's because of the debt pile." Allen muttered and Lenalee's sweat dropped again. Lavi smiled lightly and Lenalee began feeling awkward again. Yuki's and Yuna's legs dangled over the seat lightly, not touching the ground. " Lenalee-chan, can we go wander around? We will not separate, we have some friends here we want to see." The girls chanted lightly. Lenalee smiled, " I don't that's a question for me to answer." Lenalee stated simple and the twins changed their glance to their father, who nodded and they soon left. Bookman decided to go speak with the more elderly members at the event, who were in fact in pretty good shape, aside from their age. Kyros went to wander, from speaking to Cross, to some other males and females. Kanda and Allen joined up with Lenalee and Lavi, while Hana and Reever went and minded their business and Komui, keeping an ever so watchful eye over Lenalee while being with Amanda.

" Komui, I don't think Lavi will do anything to Lenalee. Keep in mind, they share a room, haven't done anything, and even if they argue, he treats her as a human being, likewise with her." Amanda explained and Komui sighed. " I worry, she's 16, he's 18. I know what things Lavi has done, but.." Komui muttered and Kaito appeared out of no where. " He won't do anything. I could tell you something about Lavi, if you want, Komui. Although, if he finds out that I told you, he might kill me." Kaito stated simply and Komui narrowed his eyes at Kaito for a moment. The three began speaking of an event and Komui soon was silent. " Ah, so that's what happened. Well, as you say, Lavi may tell Lenalee that one day. I guess I'm a bit more assured, somewhat." Komui muttered and Kaito's and Amanda's sweat dropped.

Kanda and Allen were dancing around, where Cross was looking at them with a smug expression. " Baka-deshi, dancing with males. He would have been such a player, if he wasn't bisexual. Or just out for guys." Cross muttered and Kyros laughed. " Such a kind way to refer to your son, Cross." Kyros stated and Cross sighed. " Well, what am I going to say? Yeah, my son's a leaping gay, out for a long haired samurai and is here. Say hi. Yeah right, better saying he's a girl." Cross stated in his drunk demeanour. Kyros' sweat dropped. " Give him a break, would you rather him happy? I'm sure he's enjoying himself. Kanda doesn't look to displeased right now either." Kyros stated and Cross sighed. " I hate the side of logic of yours. I see no points of how you and I are related whatsoever. Then again, you were my sister's husband. Such an innocent woman she had become." Cross pondered and Kyros sighed. " Ah, sentimental moments could be a similarity, Cross. As for your nephew, and nieces. Lavi is more like you in a way. Playboy wise, but that dropped recently probably because of Lenalee." Kyros explained and Cross laughed. " Atta'boy. Taking some better traits with him. Lenalee's a fine catch though, if I were younger..." Cross muttered and Kyros did a face-palm. " At least he doesn't think that way." Kyros muttered to himself, soon resuming to watch the younger couples dance. Kanda looked to the side, as did Allen. " BaKanda, your rhythm is off." Allen muttered and Kanda stepped on his toe lightly. " And your leading, is very terrible, Moyashi." Kanda retorted. A small spark lit between the two and a girl swooned, as she was by her boyfriend. " Oh look dear! Those two are so in love, sparks are flying!" She squealed. Allen's sweat dropped and Kanda removed his eye contact from Allen.

Lavi and Lenalee had already begun dancing lightly, here and there, and gradually for the first 3 hours. " Gahh.. I still can't get over the slightly awkwardness of this." Lenalee muttered and Lavi smiled at her commentary. " It's awkward because you don't dance often." Lavi stated simply in return and Lenalee sighed. " ... I had to admit that's right. But still.." Lenalee pondered and Lavi sighed. " Why don't you come outside then?" Lavi asked and Lenalee looked at him strangely for a moment, but followed him. The doors were open to guests to be out on the balcony, which was closed over by windows, so the heat would remain. Lenalee's eyes were widened a bit. " So pretty.." Lenalee pondered again, wandering around slightly. Lavi soon went after her, and she simply stared outside. " All the events my family and I go to are here at night. Thought that I might as well show you this place. It's more calm, less people and not as much tension. One of my own favourites really. And this year, I'm not getting chased by girls so my life is much easier right now." Lavi explained and Lenalee's sweat dropped. "So you in other words, were Mr. Popular of our age group?" Lenalee giggled at the thought. " Believe it or not, yes, yes I was." Lavi stated in a huff. Lenalee just kept giggling. " Oh? And do you actually act as yourself, when they do approach you? I'll admit, you can be a gentleman at choice." Lenalee faced Lavi, the smile not leaving her face. Lavi smirked " I have yet to see you act a bit more lady-like, in a retort to the gentleman thing. Hana said you were quite the popular factor among males though." Lavi stated and Lenalee's sweat dropped. " I don't entirely like acting lady-like. I feel over refined. As for the guys, I don't recall much of that, since the lat ball I went to, I was like 11." Lenalee stated and Lavi chuckled. An elderly couple passed, smiling at the two teens. " Reminds me of our time as youngsters." The woman muttered, Lenalee didn't hear her. Lavi did and his expression looked a bit bewildered. The elderly man chuckled as they continued to pass. Lenalee looked at Lavi confused. " Hear something Lavi?" Lenalee questioned and he shook his head. " No.. not really. Shall we head back in milady?" Lavi asked in a taunting tone and Lenalee rolled her eyes. " Sure, Milord." She replied just as sarcastically. As they re-entered, she watched Hana and Reever be close together. " I wonder how they managed to be were they are. Theirs was arranged too." Lenalee pondered out loud in a curiousity. Lavi shrugged, " Some people connect, some don't. Some live to be friends with benefits." Lavi explained and Lenalee's sweat dropped. " I think I'll go hang with Allen, and my sister for a while. Is that okay with you?" Lenalee questioned Lavi for a moment and he nodded. " Sure, don't see any harm in that." Lavi replied simply heading to hang with the guys for a while. As the night passed more, nearing 11 pm, a group of males approached the group Lenalee was with since 10:30 PM. Hana and Amanda looked at them for a moment. Allen and Lenalee weren't paying much mind. " Hey ladies, how are you this fine night?" The one in the middle asked. The one to the right of him, looked towards Lenalee. He paid his attention more downwards, where his eyes shouldn't be. " Miss, are you alone tonight? Would you like to dance?" He asked Lenalee politely, Lenalee's sweat dropped. " I'm not alone, I'm sorry but I'll have to decline your offer." Lenalee replied simply, moving some of her hair frontwards over her shoulders. The guys returned by this time for any other questions to occur. "Lenalee, it's time to head back." Lavi stated simply, disregarding the 3 males at the table that were speaking with them. Lenalee smiled," Are Yuna and Yuki still awake?" She questioned and Lavi shook his head. " Gramps and Dad has them." Lavi stated and the guy to the right twinged slightly. " Well if it isn't Lavi?" He stated, a grin on his face. Lavi returned the grin, but you could sense the sarcasm between the two. " Nice to see you again, Carson. Sorry to interrupt any conversations, and having this one be so short, we were just thinking of leaving since it's late." Lavi explained and Carson nodded slowly. " Is this girl yours or something?" Carson asked, referring to Lenalee. Hana's sweat dropped. Now he said it. She pondered to herself. Lenalee sighed alongside her sister. " Carson, she's my fiancee. Another thing, referring to women as objects isn't polite. It may be in your best interest to go practice your mannerisms." Lavi retorted heavily. Lenalee blinked a few times, then stood from her seat. " Let's go then, Lavi." Lenalee poked at him and he nodded. " Hopefully we will see you again, Hana, Amanda, Alice. Komui, Kaito, Reever and Kanda." Lavi stated, Allen cringed at his feminized name, but nodded. Lenalee walked off and sighed as they got a bit farther away and into the vehicle. " I really wish I could have hit that guy." Lenalee stated simply. Kyros raised a brow, and Bookman looked like he fell asleep. Lavi quirked a brow, " You want to hit him because?... Not saying I disagree with this course of action, but you need a reason." Lavi stated and Lenalee nodded. " Well, to be quite down to the point, I didn't appreciate him looking at my chest the entire time he 'talks' to me, and being referred as an object. He's a bit degrading." Lenalee explained and Lavi twitched. " If you mentioned that earlier, I would of had a swing at him." Lavi stated simply and Lenalee's sweat dropped. " Which was why I didn't mention it till now." Lenalee stated and Kyros nodded. " Good plan, Lenalee. As for hitting him, another good plan." Kyros was agreeing. Lenalee shook her head lightly. " Now I know where he gets his slight fighting logic from.." She muttered. Kyros and Lavi blinked. " Pardon?" Kyros asked and Lenalee waved her hands and her sweat dropped. " Nothing, just pondering about something. It's fine." she replied, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. The group finally returned to the house by midnight and Lenalee stretched. Heading upstairs, washing off the make up and putting on a tank-top and some pj pants she wandered around the room. She gradually made her way to the bed, slid under the cold covers, shivering as she did so, Lenalee let sleep overtake her. Lavi entered the room silently and cleaned up a bit, changed, and also went to bed. Lavi let his gaze fall onto Lenalee's sleeping face again, like a few mornings ago.

" Although you didn't speak much in the ladylike department, you did it." He muttered to himself. Lavi reached his arm under Lenalee's body, and one loom over her and pulled her into a light embrace. He placed her head under his, which let her lean on his shoulder slightly. " It's always cold in here.." Lavi muttered to himself again, feeling the light shivers from Lenalee's body fade away. He drifted his eye shut and let sleep also overtake him.

* * *

Well, 23 page this time. Hahaha... Hope it makes up for the later then thought update! I try to get them done as best as I can... hopefully you all like it! Yullen, Lavi Lena, Several parts of fluff and some weird Cross Marian. Yeah... sounds bout right.

I'm done exams! YESSS. Can't express my happiness enough. Anyway! Reviews are lovely, everyone gets cookie. :D

And a chapter update, for whenever it comes along.

:) I keep getting more ideas. And I had issues writing the fluff. Why? I was blowing up my mind. I thought it was cute. Did you? :)

Asagohan- Breakfast

Ohayougozaimasu – Good Morning

I know some japanese, due to the course I finished this term. :) Hope its fun for future uses. XD

-Dayna

PS- is there are grammar and spelling issues. Or wrong word mishaps or forgotten stuff, I'm really sorry :( I try to catch all of those when I edit it. Sometimes I don't get them all.


	5. Preparation, News and New things

Hey guys.. sorry been gone for a while. Too many ideas raiding my brain, and well, Just a bit overly emotional right now. High School, the Drama IT KILLS :(

Also, please don't kill me for the wait ;A; I try as hard as I can. XDD It took me a while to finally figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. Also other reason for delay : I have issues reading. Yes I do have glasses prescription. But they want me waiting for a while since my vision isn't entirely impaired. ( I have astigmatism in both of my eyes. _'' ) So my editing and typing kinda gets slowed when I lose focus or need to give my eyes a break. =_= its weird peeps. Yes I'm too random. NOW ON WITH THE STUFF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT. Enjoy chapter 5 you monkeys! :D

... some of you might want to... idk, poke Lavi this chapter? Idk Uhm! This chapter is implying some pretty hefty things. Please do forgive me. Lavi's a perv, blame him. LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own man, just the OC's and plot idea. And the month long waits, those aren't part of the plan.

* * *

Lenalee stirred lightly, feeling the warmth of the blankets around her body. She peered her eyes open slightly to see the time. 1:30 PM, she closed her eyes again. Then shot up out of her bed and looked again. "It's already this late? I was suppose to call Hana at 9am!Gahhh!" Lenalee got out of bed and searched around for the phone. After confirming that it wasn't in the room she stood there for a second. She sighed, heading out of the room and down to the library. She peeked her head in and looked inside briefly. Inside the library, Lavi was again at work but sleeping on the chair, the phone nearby him as well as a stack of pillows. Lenalee looked at the pile strangely, then developed an interesting idea.

She sneaked up on him secretly, Bookman, happening to notice her little idea pretended he knew nothing of the oncoming doom for Lavi. Lenalee shoved the stack of pillows, thus they all landed on top of Lavi. " W-what? I wasn't sleeping.. Just thinking." Lavi retorted quickly in a jolt and he heard the laughter from the younger female. He glared lightly at Lenalee. " Thanks, sleepyhead. Did you just get up?" Lavi questioned and Lenalee nodded. " Yeah.. didn't think I would sleep this late. When did you get up?" Lenalee questioned and Lavi shrugged. " At about 9am, your sister called and I answered." Lavi explained and Lenalee twitched. " You could have woken me up. She was trying to iron the fact last night that I was suppose to call her this morning." Lenalee murmured and Lavi chuckled. He seemed a bit out of character, but that was expected from the Christmas season. " Oh, I didn't want to face an utter able death from the sleeping monster beside me. Also she just wanted to know a few things. Christmas stuff, so I told her. Also she was curious to why you weren't up and assumed some interesting things." Lavi snickered and Lenalee paled. " Lavi what did you say to my sister?" Lenalee was about to attack Lavi, if he said what she thinks he might have said. Lavi, deciding to be a trickster and a white liar, he grinned real wide. " Take a guess, Lena-chan." He taunted, then getting up in an attempt to save his life and leaving the room with a quick pace. " Lavi! Get back here!" Lenalee hollered after him. Bookman just shook his head, where Kyros appearing with a stack of books was laughing. " Now there's the side I was talking about two days ago." He stated simply and Bookman sighed.

"Laviii. Seriously what did you say to Hana?" Lenalee groaned, pestering the 18 year old. Lavi gave Lenalee a side glance, the teens now being in their room, but doing different things. Lavi, was trying to study a few things for exams in the next month. Lenalee, was trying to pester the living hell out of him. " Lenalee, as I said before. Nothing too bad. Besides, how do you know if I'm just kidding or not?" Lavi taunted once more. Lenalee's eye twitched. "Seriously?" Lenalee poked at Lavi and Lavi sighed. " Yes, seriously. Oh, and your sister wanted you to call her when you were awake. So go do that." Lavi threw the phone to Lenalee and she caught it. She checked the time briefly again. 2:00PM, " well, I just killed 30 minutes of my life. If you'll excuse me.." Lenalee muttered, walking off. Lavi just stared at the misunderstood teenage girl and shook his head lightly.

Lenalee clicked the few numbers she needed to know and allowed the number to ring , then ring, then ring again. Lenalee paced around lightly, before she heard a voice on the other side. " Hello?" It was Reever. He sounded half alive, as usual. " Hi Reeever.. sorry to wake you from any naps, but uh.. is my sister there by any chance?" Lenalee questioned and Reever mumbled a few incoherent things. " Yeah, she is. She wants you to come over though sometime this break. Just saying. Lavi too, she wouldn't mind seeing you both. Anyway, here's Hana." and Lenalee's sweat dropped. " LENALEE! ITS ABOUT TIME. Did you just get up?" Hana exclaimed and Lenalee's sweat dropped again. " No.. about half an hour ago. I heard you talked to Lavi this morning in my place. Sorry about that." Lenalee stated and Hana giggled. " Ahh, it's fine. I just asked him a few simple things. By the way are you sore?" Hana snickered and Lenalee got the memo. " Hana, we didn't do anything. And if he was implying that, he's going to get a massive beating later." Lenalee muttered darkly. Hana laughed, " Nah.. he told me he thought about it, but wanted to spare his own life. Anyway! How's preparations going over there? Any fun things? And I want you to come visit.. but Lavi was saying something about Chomesuke dragging you guys out somewhere by the New Years. So maybe this Sunday, you should come by. Yeah, I know I live like a hell load away, and am usually at the Order, but I have to head back." Hana explained and Lenalee quirked a brow. " Oh? What brings this up? Your house is like... 2 hours away, at the very least. Other side of town, but are you going to stop working?" Lenalee questioned and Hana laughed nervously. " Well you see.. yeah.. I am. But I'll explain that on Sunday! Okay? I talked to Lavi about you two coming here for a day, so it's fine. Reever will be around too. I have to go now though, so I'll talk to you then, alright?" Hana stated and Lenalee nodded. " Bye Hana."

Lenalee ended the call, but felt very confused. She walked back to the room, to find Lavi catching a quick nap again. " That's not good for your neck you know." She muttered placing the phone nearby him. He jolted up again, for the 2nd time that day. " I have work to do.. I just.. need naps." Lavi yawned and Lenalee sighed. " Why don't you actually take one? Rather on the desk, couch or chair? That or sleep later. Why did you get up so early? I highly doubt it's to talk to people on the phone." Lenalee stated and Lavi stretched. " Meh. I sometimes get up, not always. Doing Christmas preparations with my Dad this year. Gramps isn't doing anything, but he tweaks things here and there. Yuna and Yuki want to do some things.. but I have no idea what." Lavi muttered, scratching his mind in thought. Lenalee blinked, then grinned. " I could help. I know a few Christmas customs I do with my sister, before I moved here. I could do them with Yuna and Yuki. What do you guys already do anyway?" Lenalee grabbed another chair, and decided to listen to Lavi for once. Lavi blinked and shrugged. " Decorate a tree, Christmas, on Christmas Eve, we can chill with your family I guess. Uh.. we don't do a lot actually." Lavi admitted and Lenalee sighed. " Well, I could teach them how to make sweets. Me and Hana would make everything from scratch. Cookies, chocolates, drinks like coffee or hot chocolate or some interesting mixes. Of course I wouldn't deal with Alcohol. That was the person's choice really." Lenalee explained and Lavi looked at her briefly. " Sounds entertaining for females. If you wanna do that, just talk to Cynthia, she would help with Kitchen prep. Or whatever else you would need. I need to go back to work in the Library, so have fun." Lavi got up and dragged his feet along and Lenalee sighed. " Sexist.." she muttered. Lenalee went about to go find the twins, to see what they were up to.

Lenalee walked down the hall and poked her head into the parted doorway of the twin's room. Yuna looked up and her eyes brightened. " Ah! Lena-chan!" She exclaimed lightly and Lenalee smiled. Yuki looked around as well and showed her a bright grin. Yuki spoke much less then Yuna did. " Would you two like to do something with me? The guys are all working, but we can bring the stuff to them on their break." Lenalee explained and the twins exchanged a confused glance to each other. " Like what?" Yuna asked carefully. Lenalee smiled " Do you two like to do festive things?" Lenalee asked and Yuki blinked. " You mean like things that involve Christmas or Easter, or Halloween events?" She questioned quietly and Lenalee nodded. Yuki and Yuna exchanged glances again, before showing happy faces towards the idea. " What will we be doing?" They questioned simultaneously. Lenalee smiled and lead them out of their room, where Cynthia was already preparing things in the kitchen. They entered the white room, with marble counters, pale flooring, golden colored edging and neat and tidy spacing. " We will be baking things. I could show you a few things. See if you like them, but are you two allergic to anything I might want to know about?" Lenalee questioned them both carefully and Cynthia smiled. " None of the children in this house are allergic to anything. Nor are the older masters." Cynthia explained and the twins nodded. " What are we making?" They chanted and Lenalee smiled. The four females began pulling out the supplies and managed to make a mess regardless of how careful. The twins managed to cover the majority of the kitchen, and both themselves, Cynthia and Lenalee in white flour. The scent of many kinds of cookies invaded the air of the home. As well as sweet scents and coffee and different teas and things made from scratch. Lenalee tried dusting off the flour, only to sigh in defeat and deciding to take a shower after the mishap. "Lena-chan, we're covered with white stuff!" Yuki exclaimed. Lenalee's sweat dropped for a moment. " If Lavi heard you say that, he would take that really, really wrong." Lenalee stated and Yuki looked at her confused. " Why?" And Lenalee laughed nervously, and Cynthia replied in her place. " Well, that's something for when your older my dear." She stated simply and Lenalee nodded, as she helped clean up the remainder of the kitchen. Cynthia chuckled and lead the twins to a separate bathroom to clean them up. Lavi, who was wandering around by now saw his sisters and the maid covered in a white material and looking rather confused. Yuna and Yuki giggled. " Hi Nii-san! We would hug you right now, but you would get covered in flour too." Yuna stated and Lavi raised a brow. " What were you two doing in there?" He questioned lightly, his curiousity getting the better side of him. Cynthia chuckled, " Lenalee taught them how to make a few things. These two got carried away and threw flour everywhere. It was fun, Lenalee's just finishing things up. You can enter if you want, it's mostly clean by now." Cynthia explained and Lavi nodded, giving her a weird expression as he entered the kitchen.

Lenalee wandered around slightly, looking down at her clothes. " Well, that went messier then I thought.." She muttered to herself. " Well common sense would say that 6 year olds can inevitably mess up kitchens due to fascination." A male voice rang through her ears. Lenalee rolled her eyes. " Yeah well, it's probably fun for them anyway. What's up?" Lenalee questioned and Lavi stifled a laugh. " Cynthia wasn't kidding when everything was covered in flour." Lavi stated and Lenalee rolled her eyes again. " I think she meant the kitchen, you pervert." Lenalee stated and Lavi shrugged. " Well, I'm gonna go shower. Things have been made so help yourself. Your old enough." Lenalee stated, walking out the room. Lavi was still highly amused by the flour covered Lenalee. He turned to see cookies and a cake like thing. He let a small grin grace his lips and went to test. Bookman and Kyros were soon there as well. " Well, Lena-chan is a definite keeper, isn't she son?" Kyros teased again for the billionth time. " Monster like, but can make good sweets. Very contradicting of her nature." Lavi stated, munching down some more. Bookman was enjoying the simple tea made. " If I recall correctly, this was something done by her mother. But that custom soon stopped when she was 12, where she and her sister took up the hobby to restart it." Bookman stated and Kyros sighed. Lavi quirked a brow. " Kaito has always mentioned his mother, but not of her status. Never seen the woman either." Lavi stated simply and Bookman sighed. " Well aren't you truly dense? Why would you think the girl is out of character for one day of the year? Also why her sister would stress for a phone call?" Bookman stated again and Lavi stood there in thought. " Well, I don't know. Kaito never said anything about her living status is what I meant. Did she pass away?" Lavi pondered almost silently. Bookman shook his head. " I didn't review it as much as Kyros did so therefore he shall explain it to you." Bookman stated and took a few things and left.

" As for living status for Miss Anita, she's alive. But she doesn't live around here. She's allowed to see her children but at limited times in the year. I suppose that's what Hana's been stressing about. But there's another event at hand that they're all worrying about. It's Richard. He isn't a problem, but his health is. As of late, he's been getting worse. Kaito probably hasn't mentioned this, but they assume Richard is dying. Doctors have been visiting more and more. Komui has written this as something to be aware of. Now back to Anita, she's moved to a place about 8 hours from here. She is just as wealthy, if not more then Lenalee's father. They're a divorced bunch and Lenalee was often switched among the parents. Which is why you didn't see her as much when you did see Kaito. Richard doesn't dislike Lenalee, but he isn't that fond of her either. She holds a great resemblance to her mother. Kind, obedient when needing to, and very independent. She can handle herself, but as for losing a parent, I don't think she knows of it just yet. But she's probably aware.. subconsciously." Kyros explained and Lavi grew very silent.

" Right now, they're estimating his time left, and also what is causing him to be very ill. He only grew distant to probably spare Lenalee some of the parting pain. But I think she holds much more emotion for her father then he is aware of." Kyros stated slowly and Lavi bit his lip lightly. " What are they estimating right now?" he muttered and Kyros sighed. " 3 months to two years." Kyros replied and Lavi twitched. " So it's either going to be soon, or somewhat far away in a countdown." Lavi stated and Kyros nodded. " Anything curable?" He asked again and Kyros raised a brow. " You're seemingly interested about her family. But not that I'm aware of right now. It's affected most of his functioning organs. It's continuing to spread as well. They're still working, but eventually something may give out." Kyros stated and Lavi shrugged. " It's relevant to me, since he is technically my father in-law by papers." Lavi stated solemnly. Kyros shrugged off his son's lame excuse of saying he cares.

" Anyway! Off the negative sub-topic! Lenalee's a lovely cook. Oh! And I should go set up mistletoe in the house.. Ohh that shall be fun for me!" Kyros said in a sing-song voice. Lavi twitched. " I will burn every freaking, one of them." Lavi stated and Kyros smirked slyly. " Oh I bet you wouldn't want to plant one on her wouldn't you?" Kyros taunted and Lavi glared at him very sharply. " No, no I wouldn't. Now please leave that subject be where it will NEVER be touched ever again." Lavi growled and Kyros smirked even more. " Oh, but you two do need a wedding to show the rich society that she's yours. You do have to kiss her then. Oh what about the time when you start having childr-" Kyros was silenced by pan, fresh from the sink. " Ow, why so violent?" Kyros whined and Lavi growled and left the room, not wanting to hear anything else.

Lavi still in a bit of a temper decided to not think things through. As he went down the hall, he entered the room that he and Lenalee shared now. His thought bubble was still in full motion and he decided to work some more, disregarding the noise from the other room.

Lenalee let the water hit off her skin more as she heard the door open from outside the bathroom. She frowned slightly, till she realized that she didn't exactly bring spare clothes with her into the washroom. Just the simple one towel and robe that probably done with it's use for length. Lenalee stood there trying to think. _I wonder if he's left yet.._ She pondered. She stood there silently listening to his footsteps around the room, and knowing that he probably decided to work more, she winced.

" Well.. this is going to be very awkward." She muttered to herself. She turned the shower tap off and a stepped out, pulling the long towel over herself. She brushed out her wet hair, and rubbed a clear spot on the fogged up mirror. She looked back into her violet eyes and sighed. She approached the door, she felt it open from the other side. Her cheeks flushed in pure embarrassment. "L-Lavi, uhm. Could you not come in here right now?" Lenalee squeaked. She knew it was him, this was their shared room and washroom. How else?

She heard him sound a bit surprised and left a bit faster then he would for other things. She left out a long sigh of relief and peeked her head out of the bathroom door. He wasn't in the room. Quickly leaving the bathroom, she searched through her stuff for some spare clothes. " Where is it?" She muttered to herself. Cynthia had a very smug look on her face, considering Lenalee had no shirts in her drawer. " Miss Lena, your things are in the wash." She explained and Lenalee had a mini surprise attack when she noticed Cynthia was there.

" Uh... okay? What do I do then? I can't just wander around in under garments till it's done.." Lenalee muttered to herself. She decided to put on the shorts she found and everything else. But still had the towel loomed over the upper part of her body. " Well, you could ask the young master to borrow his. There is no harm in that." Cynthia stated, Lenalee could of sworn she was planning something. " Cynthia, I think that's a really, really, REALLY bad idea." Lenalee muttered in a whining tone. " Oh? Why is that? He is your fiancee, Lenalee." She taunted lightly and Lenalee pouted slightly.

" Uh... ... could you ask him for me?" Lenalee winced and Cynthia shrugged. " I'm sorry, but this was an actual task set for you both by Lavi's father. I could go fetch him for you, but you'd have to ask." Cynthia stated and Lenalee grew several shades of red. " Not funny!" Lenalee squealed as Cynthia left. Lavi was dragged to his room and wasn't told the reason. He felt his sweat drop slightly. After being shoved in there, Lavi spotted Lenalee but she was hiding behind the ledge of the bed. " Lenalee, what are you doing?" He asked at her. Lenalee might a light noise. " Uhm.. Hiding?" Lenalee muttered, looking towards Lavi. " I can see that, but what are you doing? Seriously.." He asked again. " Lavi, did Cynthia tell you what Kyros just assigned basically?" Lenalee squeaked lightly, her face getting red. Lavi blinked, slightly recalling his conversation with his father. But he doubted a few things. ".. no, not really, what?" Lavi questioned, approaching her slightly. " Stay where you are please." Lenalee pleaded lightly and Lavi stopped, he felt really confused. " Uh... could I p-please borrow a shirt of yours for now? I think Kyros told Cynthia to take all mine, but uh.. yeah." Lenalee asked shyly and Lavi could have sworn he had a massive urge to smack his father upside the head. " Yeah.. sure. One sec." Lavi replied simply and browsed through the closet, handing her a black button up shirt. " I know it's not much, but it should work for now. I'll be back in a bit." Lavi stated, throwing the shirt in a ball onto the bed. He left the room, with a tad murderous intent where he was venting out to find his perverted father. Lenalee sighed, took the shirt and got dressed. She looked in the mirror, feeling slightly awkward. His shirt was a perfect fit for him, she's seen him wear it once before. But on her, it was twice her size. " Ah! So you did ask. Well you completed your component. As for the young master I assume he and Kyros are arguing most likely.. Oh well. Kyros found it as a bonding method! Anyway! Off I go for now, Miss Lena." Cynthia stated, the time brimming a 10 PM glow. Lenalee sighed.

Lenalee held up the collars of the black shirt near her nose. His cologne still drifted off the fabric slightly and Lenalee sighed, stopped what she was doing and decided to resume for the night. The next day was spent packing a few things in preparation to go see Hana for the next 24 hours with Lavi. Hana filled her in, saying there's a bit of a small party. No dress up required, but just bring stuff to be relaxed whichever way you like. Lenalee sighed as she packed a few different pairs of clothes, and looked around. She checked the time, Hana wanted them to be around by 2 at least. It was almost 12 now. Lenalee took her things down the stairs and Lavi was waiting for her. Cynthia waved, as did Kyros. The twins were too preoccupied to care that much, and Bookman was the object of amusement, being dressed as clown and all.

Lenalee's sweat dropped and waved a simple good bye and the two teens left.

" So.. how are we going to pass two hours?" Lenalee questioned to Lavi and Lavi shrugged. " We can't wander around. So not much really, Lenalee." Lavi stated simply, keeping his gaze out the window. Lenalee let a pout grace her features as boredom poked at her mentally. " Well, what could I do?" Lenalee questioned randomly again. Lavi looked at her randomly. He didn't get much sleep at the looks of it. " I don't know. Sleep?" He suggested and Lenalee blinked. " Nah.. too wide awake. But you can sleep if you want." Lenalee muttered back and Lavi shrugged again. A small silence passed before Lenalee looked back at Lavi. He already dozed off.

Lenalee sighed, and looked out the window watching the scenery pass by. She felt her own eyes get heavy and drift shut briefly before she was abruptly awakened by a stop. She looked around and shook the sleep from her body. She looked to the side to see a massive house nearby and sat there dumbfounded for a moment. " How long did I sleep?..." She muttered and then looked to the other side where Lavi was. He was still sleeping. Lenalee got out of the vehicle, and leaned into the open door and poked a Lavi. " Still sleeping, Lavi? Were here now." Lenalee stated and Lavi's eye shot open and looked a bit dazed. " Huh?.. no, just out of it." He muttered until something caught his attention. His cheeks started getting a bit pink. " Lavi? You feeling alright?" Lenalee questioned, placing her hand on his forehead, then her own forehead on her hand. " Yeah, just fine. If you could for one, stand up normal, and get out of my personal bubble that would be just grand." Lavi retorted and Lenalee stood up. " ... pervert." Lenalee muttered and went down the walkway to Reever's and Hana's massive home. " Don't call me a pervert, you set yourself up there Lenalee." Lavi retorted back and she shot a glare behind her which lead to Lavi getting shivers down his spine. Lenalee opened the doors to the home, showing a bright colored home and her sister about less then 30 seconds away from tackling her.

"!~ Oh how I've missed my cute sister!" Hana exclaimed. Lenalee's sweat dropped, and Lavi entered the building finally. " Oh! Hello there Lavi!" Hana also glomped Lavi, which was out of character for her. Lavi's sweat dropped and spared a glance to Lenalee. She just have him a look saying ' now you know how I feel' look. " So glad you two are here! Oh so much fun can happen!" Hana squealed and Reever appeared out of no where, wearing a simple shirt and jeans. " Don't mind her, Lenalee, Lavi. She's a bit emotionally off right now." Reever stated and Lenalee blinked. " Why?" Lenalee pondered out loud and Lavi snorted. " Monthly emotional roller coaster?" Lavi stated and Lenalee smacked him on the backside of his head. " Don't be rude." She stated simply and Hana rolled her eyes. " Ah.. no. Not that Lavi-kun. I'll explain, but you two! Come in, get settled. I'm sorry to say but do you two mind sharing a room like you usually do? We're setting stuff up for a few things. That and Komui, Amanda, and Kaito are coming to stay for the night as well!" Hana stated and Lenalee smiled. Lavi grinned, " Well at least I'm not stuck alone with the idiot monster here." Lavi pointed to Lenalee. Lenalee rolled her eyes. " Says the pervert." She simply retorted. Lavi growled slightly. " You were setting yourself up for that one, Lenalee. Therefore you do NOT lean over under any circumstance around males. Who would'v-" he could finish his sentence because he got beaten with a suitcase, sincerely from Lenalee. Hana's sweat dropped. " Well aren't you two active? Anyway! Come along now!" Hana grasped Lenalee's hand and dragged her up the stairs to the room. Reever sighed and led the bruised and slightly beaten Lavi along with him. " Reever, is it just me or are the Lee-clan daughters really violent?.." Lavi muttered to Reever secretly and Reever paled. " Oh you don't know the half of it. Hana is more ladylike the Lenalee. So I would imagine she would put up more of a fight." Reever stated back, Lavi only nodded in agreement, rubbing the sore spots on his body.

" So! This is your room, I know the bed's a tiny bit smaller, but no harm done. If one of you are drunk, there's a couch downstairs. Wouldn't want mishaps now, won't we?" Hana piped in, Lavi's sweat dropped and Lenalee sighed. " Hana, trust me, I'm never getting drunk again while underage under your supervision." Lenalee stated and Lavi quirked a brow. " Innocent, but not so innocent much?" Lavi retorted and Lenalee sighed. " I don't know how I'm like when I'm drunk, wasn't my fault. Hana spiked my drink." Lenalee stated and Lavi looked at Hana. " Opps? Hahaha.. you were so funny though Lena-chan! You love to glomp people when your drunk! You're so cute too! So innocent!" Hana squealed and Lavi felt a small fear rising in the back of his throat. Lenalee shot him a look saying ' Please help me. PLEASE.' .

Reever sighed, " Hana, it's illegal for Lenalee, you can get Lavi drunk instead." Reever stated and Lavi looked at him like he was insane or something. " Bad idea, really BAD idea. I have a tendency to do things to people.. when I'm drunk.. uh females especially?.." Lavi tried hinting it on. Hana grinned " So in other words you get really lustful and do things? Oh Lavi, that's normal for most boys!" Hana was really out of character. Lenalee felt the need to get concerned. " Hana... you're really out of character... it's bad enough when I notice. Are you hiding something?" Lenalee questioned and Hana's sweat dropped. " Ahh.. I was going to wait for the others to get here but they won't be here till 7 PM at the earliest. Just don't tell them, I will." Hana waved her hands. Lenalee and Lavi put there things down for the moment and listened in, as Hana led them back downstairs and into the main room.

" So?" Lenalee inquired further. Lavi just sat there aimlessly. Hana smiled and Reever looked nervous. " Well, Lenalee, I'm about 3 months pregnant and pretty weird with the emotional scale. Komui doesn't know yet.. otherwise Reever here would be a dead man." Hana stated simply and Lavi and Lenalee's eyes widened a good fraction. " YOU'RE 3 MONTHS PREGNANT?" The two simultaneously exclaimed. Hana's sweat dropped. " Yup.. that's why I wasn't drinking at that ball event! Besides, you don't tell family or others till your past the 3 month line. Lenalee, I'm sure you know why." Hana stated and Lenalee's sweat dropped. " Oh I know the whole saga, unfortunately. But really Hana? This is interesting. I didn't think Reever had the guts." Lenalee was pretty blunt and Lavi stifled a chuckle. Reever sighed and thought of a comeback. " Comes the time when you two have to get started due to the arrangement based on this? Won't that be fun, Lena-chan, Lavi?" Reever piped in and Hana had almost a dark and interesting expression. Lenalee paled and Lavi stopped thinking it was funny. " Could everyone PLEASE stop reminding me about that?" Lavi muttered, and Lenalee only agreed. Hana smiled, " Don't worry about it so much, anyway! If you two get caught under any mistletoe in this house, you gotta abide by the rules! That's how it goes here!" Hana stated in an evil and amused tone and Lenalee just looked at her with 'puppy eyes'. " Sorry Lenalee, that won't work on me~" Hana said in a sing song voice.

"... Damn you've gotten stronger against that then?" Lenalee winced and Hana grinned. " You're in a losing battle. Just be wary of your surroundings!~ Oh! Look at the time! Well I have to go do a few things if you'll excuse me.." Hana stated, and walked off. Lenalee sighed, she knew what Hana was doing. Lavi glanced at her confused. " Hm?" He stated towards Lenalee and she smiled. " Morning sickness goes on for a long time, that's why she just left so suddenly." Lenalee stated and Lavi nodded his head. Reever nodded along as well. " She's been really deprived of sleep for the last few months, that's why I've been taking her shifts more. She's usually wide awake from Midnight to 6 am though, which is beyond me." Reever stated and Lenalee nodded. " Runs in the family, we're a ton of night owls." Lenalee stated and Reever nodded. " And you and Hana are the only ones that can get out of bed in the morning on very low sleep." Reever retorted nicely. Lavi snorted at the comment. " No she can't. She drags her ass every morning to school." Lavi stated and Lenalee shrugged. " Says the one who falls asleep practically anywhere!" Lenalee retorted. They're arguments for the last few weeks have been getting more heated, and they're faces were less then an inch apart. Yet it didn't seem to bug either of them. Reever was just amazed. " So this is what Hana meant by communication through arguing. Intriguing theory.." He muttered and Lenalee looked at him strangely for a moment then sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night..

The time ticked by, and Lenalee was lounging around aimlessly. Lavi peeked his head back into the living room to see if she was alive or not. " Oii, Komui and Kaito are going to be here soon." Lavi stated and Lenalee groaned. " Hell WILL ensue once Hana tells him." She spoke, being majorly muffled by the pillow she had her face crammed into. Lavi sighed and poked at her bluntly. " Come on already.. before Hana comes to get you. Mad pregnant women can be scary. I recall my mom being pregnant with Yuna and Yuki. Oh god that was scary. Dad should've learned to not piss her off so much." Lavi explained and Lenalee gave him a side glance. " That's the most I've heard you talk about your mom." Lenalee stated and Lavi grinned. " Her life wasn't bad, she just died from medical stuff. Any dead relatives would probably wish for the others to be happy, rather then mop around. Yeah, sad for a while but be happy they were there, ya know?" Lavi stated and Lenalee stayed and a silent thought for a while. " You found out about my Dad, didn't you, Lavi?" Lenalee stated simply and Lavi's sweat dropped. " Uh.. yeah." He stated nervously and Lenalee smiled. " It's fine~" Lenalee piped up and got off the couch. She walked around and out of the room. Lavi had earlier tried making note of the mistletoe around the home. About two in the living room. One over their door hinge, 3 in the hallways. None in the dining room, and one near the basement compartment. He stood there in thought for a while before wandering off to follow Lenalee. Being in an in-law's house was more awkward then he thought it was. He didn't want to go to Komui's house.. ever.

" Ah! Amanda! Komui! Kaito! Hello!" Hana's voice echoed, where the two teens finally entered the main room. Kaito waved simply to Lavi and Lavi did a similar gesture. Amanda smiled and Komui was over observant for a few things. " How are my dearest sisters?" Komui's voice rang, and it stung like ice to both Lavi and Reever. The two exchanged glances, Reever was trying not to think of how to escape from his near death soon. " Ah, I'm fine, Komui-nii-san. How about you? Also you, Amanda? How are wedding preparations?" Lenalee questioned simply and Amanda smiled. " They're going quite well actually. Hana is one of the bridesmaids, but she told me of her... needing adjustment~ and Lenalee, would you like to be part of it?" Amanda questioned and Lenalee blinked. " Huh?.. there's no way I could do that.." Lenalee muttered shyly and Amanda smiled. " Well, Komui thought of putting Lavi on the crew along with Kaito, Kaito's the best man! It's interesting! Come join~ Please?" Amanda pleaded and Lenalee gave in, nodding. " Fine. For you I will." Lenalee sighed and Lavi did a face palm. " Meaning I gotta go along too?" Lavi stated and Amanda nodded. " If you'll please do so. I don't mind pairing Lenalee with another person, but I don't think your relatives will appreciate that." Amanda stated and Lavi nodded slowly.

" Sure thing. Anyway, Komui what's new? Other then the re-invented ice-glare?" Lavi poked and Komui a bit. " Oh nothing~ Just building new Komuirin models." He stated in an interesting tone where Lavi let out a nervous laugh then backed up a bit, so that he was behind Lenalee. Lenalee sighed. " You're such a wuss, Lavi." She taunted and Kaito started laughing. " Oh this is interesting! Lenalee you've become a foul mouth!" Kaito exclaimed and Komui's glasses glinted. " Lavi, have you been corrupting my poor sister's vocabulary? Or worse? Her mind?" Komui went on and on with the list and Lavi just kept shaking his head. " She's pretty damn corrupt as it is, if you hadn't noticed. She's a bit of a hellraiser." Lavi exampled and Lenalee stamped on his foot, and hard. " Oooooww fu- I mean dammit.. Uh.. ow." Lavi winced and Lenalee grinned with a look of victory. Komui just looked like he approved the act of violence. " Well, in the amist of the violent ensuing to our partners, Kaito.. didn't you tell me you got a girlfriend over the break? Where is she?" Hana questioned out the blue completely. Kaito started turning red and Lenalee had a smug look on her face. " Kaito has a girlfriend? Oh this is wanna know about." She taunted and Lavi seemed interested as well. " I agree, where was I when this happened?" Lavi stated and Kaito sighed. " Lavi, remember that Maria chick, about grade 11 ish? Yeah, thats her. Lenalee, she has long black hair, and brown eyes. Pretty girl though." Kaito explained and Komui had a look of joy on his face. " oh how lovely! Hana! Didn't you tell me you had news as well?" Komui asked and Hana's sweat dropped. As did Lenalee's and Lavi's. Kaito got the memo, Reever was trying to get a head start to run for his dear life. " Well you see.. Komui-nii-san.. I'm 3 months pregnant with Reever's baby.. and yeah." Hana stated and Komui turned his attention to his 2nd in command. " Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-. My dearest brother in-law, why don't we have some bonding time?" Komui asked, a glint in his eyes. Hana smacked him real hard. " Cause harm to the father of this baby, and you'll be facing my wrath, Komui." Hana stated really darkly and Lenalee flinched. Lavi just stared incredulously and Kaito was used to it. " Well this is going to be interesting" Kaito piped in. The room became really silent after. Then more lively as Hana and Amanda got to other things, while Kaito and Lavi were playing video games with Komui and Reever. " You can never be too old to play these things! But we shall outsmart you!" Komui piped in and Lavi chuckled. " In your dreams, Komui. In your dreams." Lavi stated and Kaito rolled his eyes. " Oh, in the guys world of dreams, there is no question what he would be dreaming about." Kaito stated and Lenalee sighed. " Too much info, that or I walked in at the wrong time. Hana said she has drinks ready for anyone who wants them." Lenalee stated and left the room again. Lavi and Kaito started laughing, where Komui and Reever disappeared to go have some. Lavi and Kaito eventually gave in and joined in.

" So! Shall we have a contest on who can drink more? Not like we need a ride home tonight." Kaito stated and Hana sighed. " Well, have fun with that. There's about 5 washrooms in this mansion. Also several maids and butlers to guide you if you're feeling sick." Hana explained and Reever nodded. " Well? Who's it going to be between?" Reever questioned and Lavi shrugged. " I'm debating of participating. I'm sharing a room with your sister so.." Lavi muttered and Kaito looked and Lavi for a moment. " When did you start thinking with common sense? Oh well, congrats." Kaito stated and Lavi rolled his eye. " fine, I'll participate. Just not when I'm falling over drunk." He stated sarcastically and Kaito grinned. The contest began, Kaito losing simply from low Alcohol tolerance. " Ahahaha Kaito you fail!" Lenalee stated and Kaito squinted his eyes at her. " I'd like to see you try, Lenalee. It took me 10 beers. So what?" He stated and Lavi snorted. " Yeah, and I'm only buzzed at that amount. You are a sad, sad person." Lavi stated. Komui stopped at 23. Reever stopped at 25. Lavi stopped drinking at 15, due to reasons, but he was still pretty off. " I can't believe you people just did that!" Hana stated. Amanda, who happened to join in, beat Kaito by 3. " And Amanda can hold her alcohol. Wow." Lenalee stated and Amanda smiled. " Not even that buzzed, but I should probably lay off that for a while. Lenalee, Hana's told me you've been drunk once. How much did it take you?" She questioned and Lenalee sighed. " Hana would know, she's the one who spiked things." Lenalee muttered and Hana chuckled. " Your buzzed at one, drunk at three. You wouldn't win against these boys." Hana stated and Lenalee laughed nervously. " Not that I would want to win. Massive hangover and headaches. Woo." Lenalee stated. Lavi chuckled, " Not all the time, but yeah they're there." he explained. Kaito was a bit drowsy and went to sleep, Komui and Reever went to go play more games and Hana went to bed. Amanda was still preparing a few things while speaking with Lenalee. Lavi was somewhere in the house, Lenalee had no idea where. But decided to find him later..

" Lenalee, how are you and Lavi-kun doing with your engagement?" Amanda asked and Lenalee gave her a look of surprise. " ... Pretty good I guess, how about you and Nii-san?" She questioned back and Amanda smiled. " Fairly good~ I love him very much. So from what I know, yours was arranged based on giving his family a heir, am I correct?" Amanda questioned and Lenalee blushed. " Yeah.. I didn't have much of a choice however... it kind of annoys me.. But I don't mind Lavi. It's not him, it's my father. But I do have fun over there. Yuna and Yuki are always so kind and sweet. Bookman is so sentimental, but thoughtful. Kyros is cheery and interesting." Lenalee stated simply and Amanda smiled. " And how about Lavi?" She asked and Lenalee became really silent. "... He's... boisterous, loud, arrogant, sarcastic, hot headed, a prankster, but.. he's so kind at times, knowledgeable, trustworthy and reliable." Lenalee muttered and Amanda grinned. " So you two just sleep beside each other? No hugging or kissing even though its arranged? I mean, have you ever dated before him?" Amanda questioned and Lenalee paled. " Well, I've waken up being in his arms if that counts? And I have, only once.. I don't trust males. I just.. can't." Lenalee muttered and Amanda raised a brow. " Komui or Kaito don't know this, but my last boyfriend was quite pressuring and rude. I hated it, he would want to do things, and I just didn't. So I just cut it off, I couldn't do it. I've never kissed a boy, nor know how to deal with them." Lenalee stated and Amanda looked a bit surprised. " Just one? But Lenalee, you're so cute!" Amanda stated and Lenalee smiled. " At school I'm the nerdy girl everyone thinks of as weird, that wears braids and glasses. Here, I'm much more comfortable with being myself. That's all I need." Lenalee stated and Amanda smiled. " Ah, well if you see Lavi, tell him I want to talk to him. Meet.. I guess my other brother in-law that's your soon to be husband? When are you two suppose to be wed?" Amanda asked and Lenalee shrugged. " no idea." Was all she said, before she went to go find the teen. Lenalee spotted him down the hall and waved. " Amanda wants to talk to you, Lavi." She stated and Lavi, who seemed a bit out of it, gave her a a simple and tired look and nodded. He walked past her simply and she blinked. " Tired, Lavi?" She questioned and he put his hand up. " A bit." Was all he said and left. " He's acting weird..." She muttered to herself and continued on her way.

" Amanda? Is there something you need?" Lavi questioned and Amanda motioned him to take a seat. " I'd just like to get to know my new relatives. Of course your considered in that department." Amanda stated and Lavi shrugged. " Yeah right, then again I'm Kaito's best friend, and his sister's fiancee.. that's probably awkward for him actually." Lavi stated and Amanda smiled. " Ah, so your talkative, Lavi?" Amanda asked and Lavi shook his head. " Not always." Was all he said and Amanda smiled. " Well, I'm just curious but what do you think of your engagement?" She asked and Lavi paused. "... why do you want to know?" Lavi questioned, a bit defensive. Amanda's sweat dropped. " Nothing bad, Lavi. Relax, someone has to know about what's going on with the younger ones, just so I can explain to Komui without him coming after you." Amanda stated and Lavi nodded. " Well I don't think much of it. It's just something that is restricting to see other genders. But that's irrelevant. Most females are... in my opinion are very clingy to me." Lavi stated and Amanda chuckled. " But there are many who aren't. So what do you think of the Lee clan?" Amanda asked and Lavi blinked. " Kaito can be a dumbass, but smart.. occasionally. He's funny for it. I can also go to him about a ton of things. But that gets really hard when it's about his own sister. I should probably talk to him about it. Komui can be a lunatic, but he's cool. Hana's a great older sister figure. Reever I've known for a while, so I put him in that loop. He's a fun guy. You're pretty interesting too. And I suppose you want my opinion on Lenalee too, right?" Lavi asked and Amanda smiled, nodding.

" Hmm.. well she's a bit of a violent, sarcastic and tiny monster. She's seriously small, some days I wonder about her. She's not all that emotional, and I don't know that much about her except from what I've known already. She's not clingy, or really that out there. She's my basic opposite. Innocent, and not into a ton of trouble. But you can always tell she has a hesitation, or shyness about her. It's sometimes.. really intriguing." Lavi stated, a cast away to the thoughts of the 16 year old. " Yes.. Lenalee is really small. But that's probably due to her birth, she was born that way. Komui never did tell Lenalee, but she was born with a few complications. Nothing too serious that couldn't be fixed simply though! Such a strong girl she is. But she's very fragile. What I just found out is that she doesn't trust the male gender. Not because of the person, but from the one boyfriend she had." Amanda slipped a bit of info. " Ah.. wasn't suppose to say that much. But I think Lenalee is fond of you, Lavi. I don't think you two would be able to part ways and be okay with it." Amanda stated and Lavi shrugged. " For the son-of a bitch who caused it, he's probably going to be half dead if you tell Komui, and who knows. People come and go." Lavi stated simply, but then Amanda had a serious expression. " Lavi, I want you to take care of her. Please. Hana's busy with a few things, Komui is tending to their father, Kaito's trying to get contact with Anita, which has been pretty good. She's actually coming for the wedding. Also before that.. about in Feburary, or March. Also. Lavi, what do you really feel about Lenalee? What do you see her as? Person? Object? Something?" Amanda asked and Lavi's sweat dropped. " Is this your form of interrogation? But.. nah, I don't see her as an object or thing. Person, most definitely. Female gender, yeah. I see her as... .." Lavi got silent for a moment, pondering his thoughts.

" I don't know.. my opinion of the girl. I'm pretty heartless, so you can't depend on me keeping her emotionally intact, Amanda." Lavi stated simply before getting up. Amanda shook her head. " You may think that, but you should ask the others around you about that theory." Amanda smiled and Lavi shrugged. " Well I'm off. See you." Lavi waved and went his ways and Amanda smiled.

" Oh there's still a long way to go with you two. I wonder when things will start to click though.." Amanda spoke and Kaito came out of the shadows. " Yeah, oh well. I find this interesting." He piped in. " I didn't think you were willing to come to the investigation. Seeing as its your sister and best friend." Amanda stated and Kaito smiled. " Hey, he gets to be my brother in-law now. So that's not that bad." Kaito stated and Amanda decided to be very blunt. Probably due to alcohol from earlier. " Yeah, but its set under the fact he gets to screw your sister." Amanda stated and Kaito smacked his head against the wall. " Yeah, don't wanna remember that, thanks." He stated.

Lenalee wandered around in her pyjama wear, thinking. Lavi was also wandering in the same hall. Lenalee bumped into him briefly and blinked. " Oh. Lavi, sorry bout that." Lenalee muttered and Lavi blinked a few times. " Yeah, it's fine." He stated simply and walked along side her to their room. Lavi looked up for a moment and debated for a moment. Lenalee looked at him puzzled, then looked up as well. Mistletoe, right about them. " Oh, so there were 4 in the hallways." Lavi muttered and Lenalee looked at him strangely. " You went around looking for them?" She questioned and Lavi nodded. " Hana must of put it there before she went to bed." He muttered and Lenalee paled. " Ah.. yeah. Probably." She managed out. " I guess its a good thing that she's sleeping, isn't it?" Lenalee pondered for a moment. Lavi shrugged, until he caught Lenalee off guard.

Lenalee felt her back hit the wall lightly and she felt her heart jump just a little. " Lavi, what are you—mmph" Lenalee felt the hand under her chin, and Lavi's lips pressed against hers very lightly. All that she could sum up that moment was the surprise racing around her mind. Lavi's hand came off of her chin, and he stood back to normal, coughing lightly. " She did say we had to be festive in her home, regardless." was all he stated, before walking off to their room. He looked back for a moment. " You coming along or what?" Lavi stated and Lenalee shook off her daze. " yeah, sorry." Lenalee tagged along and went into the room and went to bed. Lavi laid on the other side with a smug look on his face. Lenalee's hand was over her mouth, with glass like eyes. Not with tears, but filled with thoughts. " You're weird sometimes, Lavi." Lenalee mumbled. " Yeah, I know. Wasn't normal to begin with." Lavi stated and Lenalee chuckled. " I know." " Night, Lena-chan." Lavi stated and Lenalee smiled. " Night, Lavi." She mumbled, before falling to a light sleep with a butterfly filled heart. Lavi just stared at her as she rested. " Why did I do that..?.." He muttered, then stared at her again. He moved the hair from her forehead, before pressing his lips on hers again, for the second time. Not that she would know about it. His thoughts ran through his mind. Must be the alcohol. I shouldn't have had any. Lavi mentally sighed, before latching onto Lenalee again. But he couldn't of helped but felt a bit devious.

He knew about the 4th mistletoe in the hall, he just wasn't going to say anything about it.

* * *

OMFG ITS DONE. Why is it the same amount of words but less pages? Probably spacing.. Uh.. yeah.

LOL WHAT DID I JUST TYPE HERE. OOOOOO.

Lavi, stop your damn denial boy.

Oh well! Poochie! Your reviews have really pushed me to type this today. :)

So this is for you! Thank you so much! :D

Also enjoy my dear friends! I've been so busy and I'm so sorry ;A; Hopefully this weird ass fluff will entertain you till I can get a regular story schedule up. When will they kiss again? Uh.. probably not for a while. LOL Just warning you 3

Reviews do make me type. ITS HIGHLY PROVEN. :3 Also longer reviews are cool. :3

Anyway! NIGHT.

-Dayna

P.S. Any word or grammatical errors aren't always caught, sorry about that Eyesight is a bit faded. Sorry :/


	6. Christmas, Parties, and someone new?

Hey! Back with Chapter 6. Yeah, weird right?

Anyway, I'm still massively sleep deprived.. but I think you guys deserve it so :) Plus the ideas aren't leaving my brain so better vent them all out before I forget about them. I've been so damn busy lately, but I also draw more then writing. It comes to me easier so if any of you stalk me on Deviantart, theres explanations for it. I also just finished my first exam today. So I need to vent any extra brain wording left... I'm terribly sorry for the wait on this. Also the sequel will be worked on when I have time. Feel free to kill me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot.

* * *

P.S. Lavi is going to get worse people. Worse in a good way. Poor Lenalee though LOL

Lenalee felt her eyes flutter open to see Lavi pretty much less then an inch away from her face. He was fast asleep, just like she was a moment before. She blinked a few times before her face got a brilliant red. She tried to squiggle out of his grasp but was very unsuccessful. At least his facial expression was calm and undisturbed. Lenalee pouted slightly, and began recalling all that had happened. Lenalee felt her shy side creep up on her and she just hid under the blankets, disregarding Lavi's grasp around her. She tried peeking around for the time, and managed to see the clock. 9 AM, which was decently early for her to wake up. Lenalee tried again to get out of Lavi's grasp and managed to do so, almost ninja like. She held her breath for a moment until she let it out in a long sigh as she stood up. She threw the remaining blankets over Lavi's sleeping self and wandered out of the room. She stared up at the so fated mistletoe and wished Komui would possibly stumble upon it and burn it. Another thought in her mind was to take it and cherish it.

" Why would I cherish it?" She muttered to herself, and during that moment, Hana just happened to be behind her.

" Cherish what now? And good morning, Lenalee" Hana stated simply and Lenalee blinked a few times. " Oh, morning." Lenalee stated simply still in a long daze. Hana analyzed her sister carefully. " Hnn.. Lenalee did something happen? You're up really early." Hana stated, almost in a snicker. Lenalee blinked a few times and shrugged. " Yeah, actually." was her simple reply then soon walking off to find a source of food. Hana gaped and held a smug look and decided to persist to finding out what happened. " So?.. what happened then? With who? A realization? Something interesting?" Hana questioned and Amanda joined in on the conversation. All of the males were sleeping oddly enough. " The boys are lazy this morning.. Hana, what are you trying to get out of Lenalee?" Amanda questioned and Lenalee was turning more red by the second. Hana had a happy like smirk on her face. " It's obviously something VERY good if she's blushing this much!" Hana squealed. Amanda placed a glass of water near Lenalee, a soft smile on her face. " Go on, tell us Lenalee" Amanda encouraged and Lenalee began pulled at the end strands of her hair, which were loose from the messy bun she put it up in moments ago.

" Uh.. Hana could you please take down the m-mistletoe now?" Lenalee murmured so quietly. " Awwwe, you're shy side is out. And why? Did something happen, Lenalee?" Hana had a very smug look on her face. Lenalee was like an open book at the moment. She took a nearby pillow and hid her face. " I wonder if he's ever seen you this shy, Lenalee. Did Lavi do something?" Amanda questioned along side Hana. Only a muffled noise came from Lenalee. Hana decided to be up straight with her younger sister. " Did he kiss you?" Hana questioned intensively. Lenalee flinched at key word of the sentence. " Oh! So he did!" Hana stated again and Lenalee whimpered. " .. Lenalee? Was that your first one?" Amanda just sat there surprised. Lenalee looked up really innocently and Hana smiled. " I think he was still really drunk when he did it though.." She muttered and Hana blinked and sighed. " That's unfortunately possible. Amanda did he seem a bit drunk still when you spoke to him?" Hana questioned and Amanda nodded. " Even though he didn't drink to the point of falling like your two brothers, yeah. He was." Amanda sighed and Lenalee felt irritated. Hana, looked like she wanted to cause him great harm. " I should pester him for the rest of the time he's here.." she stated darkly. Amanda's sweat dropped. " But doesn't he only act to certain things when he's drunk? We should maybe ask Kaito?" Amanda persuaded the 3 month pregnant woman near her. Hana gave her a steady gaze and sighed. " Fine." She stated and Lenalee's mind boggled.

Kaito just stumbled into the room, with a massive hangover nonetheless. " Oh, you're all up. What time is it?" Kaito asked, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. " about 10:30am. You passed out pretty early, Kaito." Amanda stated and he shrugged. " Lenalee, why are you hunched over in a chair like that?" Kaito pondered, he was almost more observant while being hungover. Lenalee decided to not reply and hide her face a bit more. " Did she drink too? She's all red-cheeked and shit." Kaito leaned over and started stretching Lenalee's cheeks. " Stop that!" Lenalee smacked her brother. Kaito sat down and Amanda dropped the question. " So what does Lavi do when he's drunk and around women? We're just curious." Amanda pondered, while Kaito completely oblivious of what happened he answered.

" Oh? Lavi reacts if he finds them interesting. That or he was planning beforehand. He has some weird habits. He does it mostly to people he finds attractive though. That or someone he... has a connection to? How would I know what runs through his head? Oh wait. Never mind, I don't want to entirely know. It's mostly R rated things running about. Even when he's sober, which is more often then drunk unlike when we were 16.." Kaito stated and Hana glared. " You two were already doing stupid things then? Jesus. Well, this is interesting. Isn't it, Lenalee?" Hana stated tauntingly. Lenalee just hid away again. Kaito blinked, " Why are you being so shy right now? It's so unlike you." Kaito stated and Hana smiled brightly. " Oh, Lavi might have done something to her. Thanks to the festive season in this house." Hana stated and Kaito, who was drinking water at that exact moment, spat it out and slammed the cup on the table.

" What?" He asked carefully. " And what did he do exactly? Because when he's drunk, he doesn't do innocent things." Kaito stated in a bit of shock while staring at Lenalee. " Well, it's more innocent on his charts I would suppose. Lenalee wants me to take down all the mistletoe now. But I suppose I got what I wanted." Hana stated and Kaito just stared wide eyed. " He kissed her? While he was sort of drunk? Ooh.. that's.. gonna be awkward. Uh.. so is that why you decided to interrogate me?" Kaito pondered out loud. Komui who was sort of awake only heard the few other keywords. " Oh what happened now?" Komui asked and the entire room got really silent. " nothing.. Nothing at all. I uh, got to a level with my girlfriend.. yeah. Was telling them about it, cause they were curious." Kaito stated in attempt to save his sorry friend's ass, who he would be kicking later. Komui bought the excuse for now.

A few more hours passed, where Lenalee packed her things again, and got Lavi up, who didn't seem to remember much at that moment. She minded her business simply, keeping Kaito's words in mind. " He can be a bit weird when he's hungover too, Lenalee. Although, I might know what he might be thinking about. Can't say for sure.. Just uh. Watch out." Kaito warned, his sweat dropping. Lenalee let out a long sigh. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her while a head dropped on top of her right shoulder. " Lavi, I know you have a massive headache, but you need to finish packing your stuff." Lenalee stated simply, letting out yet another sigh for that morning. " I want to sleep more. Not pack." Lavi muttered into her shoulder. His breath was really warm and she blushed lightly and disregarded the thoughts in her mind. Lavi was really getting to be a massive influence on her. " Lavi, please. You can sleep on the way back, and when we're back you can sleep then too. Then we can pack again for the trip after Christmas with Chomesuke, Tyki, Allen, and Kanda. Alright?" Lenalee persuaded. Lavi loved sleeping as much as he liked other things, and this was his hint of a soft spot. "... fine." He groaned again, standing proper and ruffling his hair.

He seemed really dazed, and Lenalee was a bit surprised. She never really seen him entirely drunk, but nor had he. "Oh yeah, Lenalee I remembered something." Lavi stated while looking at the girl simply. Lenalee blinked and he sighed. " Didn't mean to do that to you yesterday. You have every right to probably attempt to murder me actually." Lavi stated and Lenalee blinked and she sighed. She took her suitcase, debated punching it through his head but shook her head. " You were drunk, things happen. Just for your information, that was my first. I think Kaito would be coming after you, rather then me. We just barely managed to hide if from Komui. Consider yourself lucky." Lenalee stated and Lavi looked like he had a light-bulb go off. " Oh yeahhh. Hana pestered you didn't she? Meh.. Kaito WILL kill me. I know that, once he's a bit mad I get it, bad." Lavi sighed and Lenalee shrugged and continued gathering things up. " I'm surprised you're not as mad as I thought." Lavi stated out of the blue after a moment. Lenalee twitched " Oh trust me, you're facing your demise pretty soon Lavi, if you don't shut up right away." Lenalee warned and Lavi silenced himself immediately. Lenalee sighed, she was feeling short tempered that day and was unsure to as of why. Lavi went around packing his own things after a while and the time passed faster that way.

Kaito wandered around and managed to find Lavi after a while. Lenalee was already downstairs with Hana and Amanda getting a few things done. "Oi, Lavi." Kaito hollered to the other older teen and Lavi cringed, and it was very visible. " Oh, hey Kaito." Lavi stated simply and Kaito blinked. " So, I heard about yesterday's mishaps. Care to explain in terms that I can understand from your intellect?" Kaito stated, using larger words then he usually would, Lavi's sweat dropped. " Uh... I was sure I wasn't THAT drunk. I guess that was an understatement therefore I'm probably going to die later from your barbaric sister's wrath.." Lavi winced and Kaito raised a brow. " She's actually quite harmless." Kaito stated and Lavi shot him a look. " Has she tried to even kill you?" he asked and Kaito nodded. " Several occasions. Lavi, she's too small to be able to do anything, but she would feel bad too if she did do something. Unless you asked for it." Kaito stated and Lavi shook his head.

" Getting nailed in the head with a suitcase wasn't all that fun either." Lavi stated and Kaito snorted. " Okay, given a weapon of random choice, she can be harmful. Otherwise not. I would be more afraid of Komui.. if he finds out. I just covered your sorry ass." Kaito stated darkly and Lavi blinked, his sweat dropping again. " Uh... thanks?" Lavi muttered, hands up in defense. " You owe me big time. But! I'm going to warn you. Don't toy with her emotions, unlike you, she wasn't drunk. You cause her any harm, and I will come after you. Best friend or not, you're going to be in massive pain after, once I'm through with you." Kaito stated in a sickening sing-song voice. " Oh I swear to god that all your dark genes is something hereditary in your family. You ALL have it. But yeah, I get it. Won't be doing that anytime soon, or ever in your clocks." Lavi backed up slightly from his friend. Kaito grinned. " Good! So, it's almost time to go, where you two off to now?" He asked curiously. Lavi twitched, and sighed. " Yeah, Chomesuke arranged to drag us all somewhere. I get to share a room with your sister, again." Lavi stated and Kaito shrugged. " Could be worse, share a room with Tyki when he's drunk, or share a room with Komui who's constantly planning?" Kaito stated and Lavi nodded at the thought. " Tyki's really out there.. I wonder why my cousin even likes him. He has a real dark side." Lavi stated.

" And like you don't? Hers was arranged too, wasn't it?" Kaito asked and Lavi nodded. " Yeah, about a year or so ago. Tyki's like.. 21, but he can be real funny." Lavi pondered off topic. Kaito did a face palm and stared at his strange friend. " Lavi, you have a long way to go. Anyway.. we should go downstairs, you have to leave soon right?" Kaito stated simply in a shrug and he nodded. Kaito have him a quick smack to the head and Lavi gave him a weird look. " What was that for?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

" Payback from the moment in the car that time back, and also for kissing my sister." Kaito stated simply as he was walking ahead. Lavi sighed and could only chuckle to his friend's antics.

The two teens bid the farewells again, and left in the silence that they had before when they left from their other home. Lenalee let out an incredibly long sigh. She pondered her innocent mind for the possible chaos Chomesuke could of been brimming up at the moment but felt too tired to care. She barely slept the night before from the slight 'disturbance' Lavi had given her. Lavi stared at the 16 year old girl peculiarly. " Lavi, what do you think Chomesuke could be thinking with the New Years event?" Lenalee muttered and Lavi snapped out his daze. " I thought she told you?" Lavi pondered for a moment. Chomesuke was planning something for sure now. Lenalee looked at Lavi strangely for a moment. " Obviously not.. care to fill me in?" Lenalee questioned and Lavi nodded. " Well we're going to a hotel, lodge like place. It's a cool place, she and I used to go there as kids. We're just hanging there. The shopping centre is across the street as well as a few other things if I remember correctly. Also there's a massive swimming pool in the hotel. .. well not extremely huge, but it's not small." Lavi explained and Lenalee paled. He quirked a brow and she waved her hands nervously. " Ahhahahaha... I know what Chomesuke was trying to hide from me now." Lenalee stated her sweat dropping. Lavi looked at Lenalee again.

" Which was?" He asked curiously and Lenalee sighed. " I don't like swimming often. She loves to drag me there though, even if I purposely don't bring swim wear, she'll go and get some. I have no idea how she even knows my sizes either, but.. yeah. She's strange that way." Lenalee scratched the side of her face in memory. Lavi snorted. " What? Are you afraid of water Lenalee? Or is there something I'm not getting here?" He asked, seeming to be amused. Lenalee became really silent and glared at him intently. " You're just finding this absolutely amusing, aren't you? .. then again I shouldn't be surprised. Anyway, no I'm not afraid of water, otherwise my hygiene would suck wouldn't it? Which would be really gross in my opinion actually.." Lenalee got off topic, which was slightly on purpose and Lavi began motioning his hand for her to get to the point.

" Well, males are perverts! That's all I'm saying." Lenalee huffed and Lavi quirked a brow. " Not to be a sexist person in general, but girls can be too. Not like I'm trying to sound that I've been a pervert lately but you have nothing really to look at Lenalee. No harm done. If guys cause you problems then stay with a friend." Lavi stated, and his comment was enough to earn him a hard punch to the face. Lavi winced in pain.

" Jesus, you can nail a hit. Not that I was doubting that or anything, but fuck. Ow." Lavi rubbed the sore side of his face while Lenalee huffed. " That clearly for once stated you were a pervert and for two, this might be too much info, but I constantly wear oversized clothing." Lenalee stated and Lavi quirked a brow. " Like I said before, nothing to hide, so why wear oversized things? Or layers? That's another thing I've noticed. You wear so much in the clothing department unless forced otherwise." Lavi stated and Lenalee was in mid thought. " Because I don't like exposing myself." Lenalee stated simply and Lavi looked at her strangely. " What?" Lenalee blinked, her sweat dropping. " Now this is funny. All the girls I've known, exception of a few barely wore anything." Lavi snickered and Lenalee sighed. " That's because they're.. uh. Indecent people." Lenalee stated her sweat dropping. " Won't drop an offensive comment? They were pretty bad." Lavi admitted and Lenalee rolled her eyes. " And supposedly guys like that. What is wrong with the male population?" Lenalee stated sarcastically and Lavi chuckled. " Not always. There's guys out there going for the innocent just to really corrupt them. You could say our marriage arrangement could seem that way. You're the innocent one, and I'm the playboy from hell." Lavi stated. Lenalee stared at him strangely.

Lavi cleared his throat. " Except you're quite barbaric, Lenalee. You don't fit the innocent girl genre. I would say you have you own kind. You're like Chomesuke, sadistic and violent. Kind to whom you choose." Lavi stated simply and caught the flying attack Lenalee was about to hit him with. " Yet you're like an open book. Sometimes." Lavi grinned and Lenalee felt flustered. " You're just a sarcastic ass." Lenalee withdrew herself from being near him and Lavi shrugged. The time had finally passed and they were back home for a brief time.

Lenalee wandered around as Chomesuke and Tyki were accustomed to be around for the next little while. Christmas Eve's clock's was ticking and the twins were filled with a massive amount of anxiety that they were a bit destructive. But cute, nevertheless. Lenalee pondered for a short time before getting out her ipod that she stashed away a while back, filled it with new songs and went on a bit of a cleaning spree with the maids and staff alongside Chomesuke. Chomesuke was trying to coax her into being more open. " He said that? The jerk! He was implying that you were flat-chested! That or have no backend." Chomesuke stated in a sulking tone, which was very awkward. Lenalee stared at her strangely. " Chomesuke I really don't care. That's the illusion I'm trying to give! Obviously it's working very well, seeing as I sleep beside this man everyday. Even at my sister's house! And when he was drunk, oh for the love of god, that reminds me I still have to beat the living daylights out of him.." Lenalee pondered out loud and Chomesuke was looking at her funny this time, then a light-bulb went off. " Oh! Hana told me what he did. Well, did you at least like it? You're first kiss?" Chomesuke questioned with a sly expression and Lenalee turned really red. " Please stop reminding me of him taking the first step of my innocence." Lenalee pouted and Chomesuke smiled. " Well? Answer the question!" Chomesuke smiled. Cynthia was in the room and had a look of extreme interest and was listening in.

" .. I was too shocked to really take in what I was feeling, thank you very much." Lenalee stated simply, continuing to fold cloths and fabrics left for massive dinner tables for the next little while. Chomesuke pouted and Cynthia sighed, a small and content smile on her face as she left the room.

" Well, next time try to?" Chomesuke squeaked and Lenalee glared at her. " Next time won't be for a long time, I assure you." Lenalee stated in a deadly tone. Chomesuke's sweat dropped. " Awwwe, don't be that way Lenalee! Shying away again. Now! As for the topic we were on before, don't let him degrade you like that.. you're definitely not flat!" Chomesuke stated, almost too loudly and which ended in Lenalee trying to get her to shut up. " Please, spare me the embarrassment. Please." Lenalee begged silently and Chomesuke held her sly grin. " So! I got you a bathing suit, since you proclaimed you outgrown you're last one." Chomesuke stated and Lenalee paled. " How do you even know my sizes?" Lenalee asked incredulously and slightly in fear. Chomesuke grinned. " Hana." Was all she said and Lenalee smacked her head against the wall and groaned. " You two are working against me so much. No fair." Lenalee stated simply and Chomesuke smiled and Lenalee sighed again.

The twins were put to sleep and they actually managed to rest from the exert of energy from earlier. Lenalee sighed as she slouched onto the table. She finished signing cards, sending things to addresses, and finishing the few small things she needed to get done. The tree was decorated with the two younger girls for in-laws, Chomesuke and Lavi and Tyki who helped with the taller spots. Lenalee stared at the clock which showed 11:57 PM. She let out a loud yawn while stretching her arms with a content face. She felt two hands place themselves on her sides and she let out a yelp. A few chuckles were heard and Lenalee held a light pouting face. " That wasn't nice, Lavi." Lenalee stated and he took a seat on the other side of the table. Chomesuke served out warmer drinks and Tyki sat on Lavi's good side. Chomesuke soon seated herself across from Tyki.

" Tired?" Chomesuke smiled and Lenalee sighed. " Maybe. Finally finished figuring out about 9000000 other things I didn't think I needed to worry about." Lenalee stated and Tyki chuckled again. " Lenalee, once you grow up more, the more things you are required to do. It gets worse in two years." Tyki stated and Lenalee let out a groan. " Let Lavi deal with it then." Lenalee shot Lavi a glare and Lavi was used to it. "I do enough already. You're just lazy." Lavi stated and Lenalee grimaced. Chomesuke smiled and decided to break the glaring contest between the two. " I know you two are having a lover's bicker, but just to tell you both, we're leaving after tomorrow for the trip, so try to be prepared. Lenalee, I have extra things for you, knowing you'll purposely forget them." Chomesuke taunted as she left the room, Tyki standing alongside her.

Lenalee winced and Lavi quirked a brow. " This I want to know about. I'll help her so called demise here." Lavi asked and Chomesuke laughed. " It's not for perverted boys like you, Lavi. It's alright dear cousin, you'll know soon enough! The event at the hotel requires some fun dress up. Do you remember the Christmas dress up party on the 26th? It's the day we arrive! So! Lenalee, you know what that means, right?" Chomesuke stated and Lenalee's eyes widened. " No. No way, I'll just hide in my room thanks." Lenalee stated, waving her hands frantically. Chomesuke grinned mischievously. " Thought I should mention the room arrangements. You're sharing a room with Lavi, Allen's with Kanda and I'm with Tyki. Anyway! I'm going to bed, good night!" Chomesuke waved her hand. Tyki scratched the side of his head and waved simply. Lenalee was too out of it to reply and Lavi waved simply. Lenalee sighed and Lavi spared her a glance. "You'll be fine you big baby." Lavi stated and Lenalee shot him a look. " Says the immature moron." Lenalee muffled and left the room as well. Lavi shrugged and soon followed, as the clock's bell rang at midnight.

A pair of children were jumping pretty much over the two teens sleeping bodies. " -san. Santa came! Wake up!" Yuna's giggles were heard. Lenalee pried her eyes open to stare at the clocks brimming with a brilliant 5 and half hour sleep. " I know you two wanna go check, but you might wanna wait a bit longer. Wait till people are up. I'll hang with you till then, how about that and let your brother sleep?" Lenalee persuaded and the twins held a small pout, soon smiling after. Lavi's groans were enough to say that he wasn't getting up that soon anyway. Lenalee looked at the sleeping male and just shook her head. " Come on now, quietly." Lenalee stated, slipping out of the warm covers whispering. The twins slid off the bed and smiled. " How about we go to the kitchen and wish the staff a Merry Christmas? I'll make you something there too just to pass the time." Lenalee coaxed the twins as she left the room with them. Lavi just laid there, surprised with Lenalee's temper not flying off a handle with such low sleep, soon resuming for the next half hour of sleep he might have left.

15 minutes passed and Lavi managed to coax himself out of the sleeping state he wanted so much. He wandered down the darker hallways, seeing the lights and people waking up for the exciting day. No one had to work and people could relax. Everyone could help prepare something and could enjoy it too. Spotting his short grandfather he waved simply. " Oh? You're awake." Bookman stated, along with Kyros coming down the hall in a sleepless demeanour. " Did they come and bounce all around your room?" Kyros muttered and Lavi nodded. " Lenalee managed to persuade them to go downstairs and wait a while." Lavi stated simply and Bookman raised a brow. Kyros soon snickered. " Quite the motherly type, or the good influence." He stated and Lavi shot him a glare. His temper wasn't so nice. The three males made their way downstairs were they were greeted by their younger family members again.

" Can we? Can we go to it already?" They chanted and Lenalee smiled, her sweat dropping. Lavi put his hands up in defeat. " Go for it." He stated and his two sisters ran into the room with brightened faces. Bookman and Kyros just watched and Lavi was slouching on the table. Lenalee placed cups with a warm liquid, in front of each of them. Bookman nodded and Kyros smiled. Lavi stared at her from the corner of his eye and grumbled his thanks. Most of the presents were opened and the twins bid their thanks to each person.

Lavi had gotten them both something to entertain them. Gaming systems and some games. Something he knew they might like. Kyros bought pretty much everything else along with Bookman. Lenalee gave them some different clothes when she was shopping with Chomesuke, and bought them a few accessories they've been speaking about. " Thanks Lena-chan~" They chanted, smiling simply and Lenalee smiled. " Glad you like them. If you didn't I could have taken you out with me when I come back and get you something else." Lenalee stated and the twins smiled. The twins wandered off somewhere with their new toys, accessories and other items and Lavi just grinned. Lenalee brought out gifts for Bookman, Kyros and Lavi. Bookman got new pen/utensils set.

Kyros got something similar, which he was highly satisfied with. Lavi looked surprised seeing a set of notebooks, drafting utensils, drawing pencils and a whole bunch of other things. He smirked slightly, and both Bookman and Kyros went their ways for the afternoon as well. Lavi stood up, went to the tree, brought something back and threw it to Lenalee. Lenalee stared at him oddly for a moment and opened it up to show a small trinket with an intricate star pattern. "Hana said that you didn't have much jewelry to call your own, and your not too girly with choice either, so I thought it might work." Lavi shrugged, scratching the side of his face. Lenalee smiled brightly and gave him a quick hug to show gratitude. " Thank you" She squeaked shyly before the tense air lightened completely.

Chomesuke and Tyki wandered down the stairs poking around and opening their own gifts as well as giving theirs to others. Lavi resumed to passing out on the couch. Yuna and Yuki stumbled down the stairs once more, taking all the wrapping paper and Lenalee held a devious grin. Lenalee took the wrapping paper and wrapped it around the entire couch, Kyros who was now in the room started laughing a bit too loudly which caused Lavi to wake up suddenly. Lenalee snickered and Chomesuke couldn't contain herself from the scene. Lavi sat up and looked around seeing he was partly wrapped and conjoined to the couch.

" You might not want to sleep where people can prank you Lavi." Lenalee stated in a sing song voice and he just growled at her. He was planning something, and Lenalee stared at him trying to configure what. She blinked a few times before Lavi got a really dark but interesting look on his face. " Oh, I'll have my revenge Lenalee. Although it'd be during tomorrow... or later." Lavi stated, and Lenalee winced to his commentary.

A few hours passed, the two older teens pacing around in preparation for the next day but also the quiet but abrupt evening ahead. " Lenalee! We leave at midnight. It's noon, relax." Chomesuke coaxed lightly and Lenalee who was half awake rolled around on the floor. " Noooo. I'll finish it, sleep then sit in a vehicle for god knows how long.." Lenalee murmured. Lavi wandered into the room with Tyki and he looked at Lenalee strangely. "... what the hell are you doing?.." he questioned, raising a brow. Lenalee muttered several incoherent words before dozing off. Chomesuke's sweat dropped. " She's been entertaining your sisters all morning, and packing. Which is pretty much done. And as you can see, she's kinda sleeping now." Chomesuke answered for Lenalee. Lavi sighed, shook his head lightly before approaching the small girl's body and lifting her up and placing her on the couch. " Tch. She's pretty light." Lavi muttered and Chomesuke shook her head. " She's just small Lavi~" Chomesuke grinned and Tyki smiled.

Several hours passed, leading to Lenalee waking up slightly startled when Lavi shook her to get her up. She blinked, rubbed her eyes a bit and stared at him strangely. The windows reflection was a night time appearance and Lenalee bolted up. " Huh?" She blinked again looking around frantically. " You fell asleep randomly on the floor. I put you on the couch. But we leave in 20 minutes. Who know you'd sleep that long." Lavi shrugged and Lenalee was still phased. " Ironic that I'm still so damn tired." Lenalee whined and Lavi sighed. " Stuff's in the limo. Chomesuke and Tyki are already in there. Probably half awake." Lavi explained once more and Lenalee registered all the words. Lavi placed a jacket over the Lenalee and got her to go outside, waving a simple good bye to his relatives.

Lenalee got in and was barely awake. Chomesuke was oddly wide awake, while Tyki wasn't. Lavi was just out of it, but was capable of staying up. As they departed the first hour passed. Lenalee was asleep again on Lavi's shoulder, and Lavi was sleeping, his head leaning over Lenalee's. Chomesuke took a few quick pictures of them and sighed, a small smile on her face. This is gonna be a good trip for the both of them. She chuckled again while she waited to the remainder of the ride to end. The sun still hadn't rose up, and Lenalee opened her eyes slowly, feeling slightly sore from leaning on Lavi for about 6 hours. She pondered for a moment before stretching simply and exiting the vehicle. Chomesuke smiled, " Sleep well?" She questioned slightly a yawn escaping her.

" Yeah.. did you get any rest?" Lenalee questioned slowly while Tyki attempted to wake Lavi. Chomesuke nodded. " Tyki did too and Tyki I wouldn't do that Lavi could kill you in his sleep and he wouldn't care." Chomesuke warned a little too late. Tyki was flipped around, greeted by a not so cheerful 18 year old. He stood out of the vehicle growling incoherent words of distaste of being disturbed. " Lavi... don't be too grouchy." Chomesuke stated simply, being cousins she was used to his antics. " Oh lovely, and you weren't woken at 5:30 in the morning.." he muttered. Tyki who was still alive dragged the other three into the lobby. Lenalee gawked, her expression in awe. Lavi knocked her out of it by dragging her to the elevators. The lobby was covered in a red carpet, with walls that were like a silver base, and nice comfy looking furniture at the sides.

Chomesuke had already checked in before waking people up and gave Lavi the room keys. Lenalee stood there waking up a bit more and stretching again. Lavi didn't speak for the first bit of the morning, being zoned out for the most part. He sighed and wandered around the halls and found the room. 243A, and Lenalee stared at it simply. He opened the door and pushed it open, holding the door open for Lenalee in the process. She walked in and looked around. One bed, 2 chairs, a TV, a cabinet, Mini fridge, side table, and a bathroom. Lenalee cringed at the one bed ordeal but sighed in defeat. Lavi pulled off his baggy jacket and threw their luggage down. Lenalee laid down on the bed and shut her eyes for a moment. She opened them again and sat back up, letting out a sigh. " So what was Chomesuke wanting to do today?" Lenalee asked and Lavi looked around. " Hnn... Swimming, and whatever else. We can go get breakfast and chill out for a bit before she drags you about 6:45 now. So.. she would probably drag you, get you dressed because you have some form of distaste of swimming, by then it should be about 10 am." Lavi explained and Lenalee cringed.

She trudged back to the elevator, on her own with her key, while Lavi in the meanwhile was catching up on more sleep. She stood in the elevator who had another occupant in it. It was the male with long black hair tied looked to the side and smiled "Hello there, and who might you be? I haven't seen you around here before." He stated and Lenalee jumped a bit and laughed nervously. " Oh hi there... Sorry I wasn't paying attention entirely. I came here with a few friends.. I'm Lenalee Lee, and who might you be?" She questioned lightly and he grinned. " Takumi Samishiro. Nice to meet you. Are you here for the winter events that occur here?" He asked, a glint in his eye. " Well I'm with friends... I'm a minor so I won't be doing much. I came with Chomesuke, and Tyki. As well as Lavi." Lenalee stated and when Lavi's name was mentioned the male seemed to have a face of distaste.

" Oh. I remember seeing him yearly, he and I don't get along very well. Lavi and I. Oh well he won't mind if I'm talking to you right?" He asked in and unsure tone. Lenalee blinked and laughed. " Why would he care? He doesn't own me." Lenalee stated and Takumi smiled at Lenalee's antics. The two continued talking as they walked out, and was greeted by Chomesuke. Chomesuke smiled lightly to Takumi. " Taku-kun.. if Lavi were to see you hanging with Lena-chan he might just ... uh. Cause harm." Chomesuke stated and the two were confused. " Oh! Lenalee you didn't tell him! I could tell you two have been speaking a fair bit. I'll explain in the cafe. Why don't you join us Taku?" Chomesuke invited him and Lenalee smiled and Takumi followed along, confused as ever. His blue eyes looked around, though his was a darker shade then her brother's eyes.

" So whats the interesting gap that I'm missing here?" He questioned curiously. Lenalee's sweatdropped. " Well! Lenalee is from the Lee clan if you don't already know, you know Kaito. You and him are friends to a degree? Well she's his younger sister. Anyway! As for Lavi there was an engagement set between the two just earlier... this month I believe? Although the two don't have a connection, I don't know what Lavi's reaction would be." Chomesuke explained and Takumi's sweat dropped. " I see.. How is that going for you then, Lenalee?" He questioned and Lenalee shrugged. " Nothing different, although nothing the same either. Not in my home anymore, but I reside in the bookman household." Lenalee stated and Takumi's sweat dropped. " Well as long as it's going well for you. Then that's great. So where are you guys headed after this?" He questioned, his eyes vibrant. He didn't label as a pervert or a harsh male. Lenalee smiled and Chomesuke grinned. " We're all going to go swim. Are you with anyone? Why don't you guys join us?" Chomesuke questioned and Takumi laughed. " Oh my, Well I came here with Carson, Eric and Jake. They're nice guys but a bit perverted... Are you okay with that Lenalee?" He asked, knowing her discomfort already.

Lenalee's sweat dropped, " I'll be fine... Chomesuke is forcing me to go today actually." Lenalee stated and Chomesuke grinned. " We will see you there then! Anyway we should go get ready, see you later Taku-kun!" Chomesuke hollered, dragging Lenalee with her.

" Well he's nice." Lenalee stated and Chomesuke nodded. " Reason why Lavi doesn't like him is they're a bit too similar when drunk. So Lenalee be careful, he might try and uh.. do things to you. I think Takumi is interested in you regardless of your status!" Chomesuke squealed and Lenalee facepalmed. " Last thing I need..." She stated and Chomesuke smiled. " no.. It's something you do need. A little different experience. Lavi might even go about. As long as you don't go... and uh. Have sex I think your okay. But we will watch for you. Takumi is the same age as Lavi.. so their alike in a few aspects. But Lavi doesn't react much to you right? Nothing bad to roughing him up a bit.. seeing as he does check out other women. Once he see's that you have something, he might think twice." Chomesuke stated and Lenalee's sweat dropped. " See what? Physically? That's a bit cruel." Lenalee muttered sadly.

Chomesuke sighed and dragged her back to her and Tyki's room. Tyki was with Lavi, who was oddly awake now. Chomesuke opened the door and dragged her inside. Amongst the door closing, Chomesuke flipped open a suitcase showing Lenalee several different suits. She paled incredibly. " Chomesuke I hate you." Lenalee whined and Chomesuke grinned.

" Go on! Try them!" Chomesuke stated, throwing her into the bathroom. Lenalee, after trying on several came to the conclusion. After 40 long minutes, she had a bottom, with black swimming shorts over top. And the top was like a black Bikini top, with no patterns on it. The shorts had a colorful flower pattern on the right side. Lenalee cringed, seeing this was the best it could get. " I really, really, hate you Chomesuke." Lenalee whined as Chomesuke dragged her down the hall, while Lenalee covered herself completely. " Aw.. Love you too Lena-chan! The guys are already there, Tyki texted me saying so. Apparently so is Takumi and him and Lavi haven't fought. Just simple chatter. So nice! Anyway, just sit on the side if you don't want to do much or in the hot tub. Right?~" Chomesuke persuaded and Lenalee sighed.

She sat there in the chair barely moving and feeling shivers run up her body as the male occupants began to stare, chatter and laugh nicely to themselves. Chomesuke frowned to them and sighed. " Okay.. so they're mostly perverted, you'll be fine~" Chomesuke stated and Lenalee just stared at her. Lenalee's hair was kept into a messy bun without her glasses with her. She looked around and kept her knees up to her chest. " Yeah, perverted my arse. More like a good ogling opportunity I do not want to be a part of." Lenalee stated. Tyki and Lavi were in the water, where Tyki was being a moron and Lavi was looking at him strangely. " You're a dumbass, that I'm sure of.." He muttered and Tyki was laughing. " And you, my boy are retarded! Look who's here~" He pointed to the girls direction and he looked back briefly. " And you're point?" He questioned. Tyki did a face palm. He looked to the side and got a mischievous grin. " Lena-chan, why are you just sitting there? You're not going to join us?" Tyki questioned and she growled at him in distaste. " Yes I'm just going to sit here, Tyki-pon." Lenalee replied and Tyki's sweat dropped. Lavi snorted. He looked her way then also held a sly face. Lenalee paled. Lavi got out of the water shaking off his wet hair. She took a note to notice his abs and other features then keeping in mind to not stare. He put his hands on her shoulders and questioned really close to her ear.

" Why won't you come swim?" He questioned slyly and Chomesuke was losing her mind, giggling everything out. Takumi who was on the otherside held a happy face. Lenalee could feel the water dripping off Lavi. " Lavi... don't you try this either." Lenalee muttered her face being slightly red. Lavi grinned. " I'll pick you up and drop you in the pool you know." Lavi stated and Lenalee squeaked. " You wouldn't." Lenalee dared and Lavi smiled in a dark weird way. " I would." He replied.

Lenalee winced and sighed in defeat. " Fine.." She muttered and Chomesuke smiled. Lenalee threw the towel and jumped in real quickly before anything else feeling more exposed. She crossed her arms and Chomesuke jumped in after. " See? Not so bad~" She added in and Lenalee sighed. "I still rather be sitting there." Lenalee pondered and Takumi showed up. " Oh! And why would you do that, Lenalee?~" He questioned and Lavi's anger pulsed. Takumi was filled in on a brilliant plan. "Lenalee, where do you know Takumi from?" Lavi questioned, while re-entering the water. Lenalee spun around and smiled. " We met this morning when I went to go met up with Chomesuke." Lenalee replied and Lavi nodded. " I see.." Chomesuke grinned. " Well! Lenalee you're getting good results." Chomesuke stated and Lenalee stared at her confused. " What do you mean?" Lenalee blinked and Chomesuke pointed to a group of guys. Who were staring quite fondly. She winced, " Can we leave yet?" She murmured and the group laughed. Tyki smiled. " Aw, just because you have something to show, and don't show it often doesn't mean you should hide Lenalee." Tyki's comment earned him a good water dunk from Lavi. " Watch what you say."

He said silently and Tyki grinned devilishly. " Oh don't say you weren't looking at her features you thought she didn't have either Lavi. You perverted Bunny!" Tyki stated just a little too loud and Lenalee was really red faced, hearing it. Takumi put a finger on his lips and told Lenalee the plan. " They said you wanted to see a response from him right?" He smiled and Lenalee blinked. He pointed to Lavi, who was just as red faced, but a bit enraged by his friend's predicament. " Tyki you sorry son of a.." Lavi's comment was left unfinished by the whistling guys to get Chomesuke's and Lenalee's attention. " Hey you girls coming tonight?" They hollered and Chomesuke decided to reply. " Yeah, but not with you!" She exclaimed. The blonde growled. " How about the dark hair one?" He questioned and Lenalee sighed. She shook her head, and Lavi replied in her stead. " Oi, they aren't interested. Go do something else." He stated coldly and Lenalee was thankful for his bashful nature for once. The guys muttered to themselves and walked off. Lenalee sighed and looked to Chomesuke, with an 'I Told you so,' look.

"... well! Why don't I drag Lenalee back to the room... we still have to dress up for later~" Chomesuke piped up and Lenalee paled. " Huh?" She questioned and Lavi did a face palm and dragged his cousin to the side for a moment. He had a tad serious look and Chomesuke kept her weird mischievous grin. Lenalee slowly and surely began fearing for her innocence. Chomesuke dragged her out of the pool and back up the stairs and exiting and going to their room. The two males just exchanged glances and sighed. Tyki however had other things on mind. "So now will you voice out your perver-" He was cut off by Lavi's hand on his mouth. " Please. Do not finish that sentence." Lavi muttered darkly, soon following pursuit as the females before them did.

Lenalee sat there pondering how long Chomesuke was going to persuade her into a feminine Santa Costume. " Awwwwwwwww. Lena-chan! Come on." Her whining persisted. Lenalee sighed, giving in eventually. The two went down, Chomesuke dressed up lightly in the first dress like thing, as well as Lenalee with something similar and a Hat. But she wore black tights underneath to feel more comfortable. " So..." Lenalee stared at Chomesuke and Takumi who had just joined them at the home floor. " How is this going to work again?" Lenalee's sweat dropped.

Chomesuke grinned from ear to ear. " Well Lena-chan! To see if my stupid cousin actually gives a hoot about you, we're putting him, and you to the test. It's something that needs to be done. Tyki and I have done that. We went through just fine. If something backfires, we got people around to help out. And be sure your safe in the end. As well as if responses don't go as planned, Tyki might just beat Lavi's brain in for you." Chomesuke explained and Lenalee's sweat dropped again. " Wait. Why? Beat what into his brain?" Lenalee questioned again and Chomesuke sighed. " I didn't ask you this yet, but do you like my cousin at all? I mean even just a teeny, tiny bit?" Chomesuke pondered out loud and Takumi nodded, feeling some sort of tension with the question. Lenalee felt slightly flustered. " Uhm.." Her response was cut short to finding Lavi and Tyki arriving with them. She sighed with a hint of relief and smiled. Chomesuke did a face palm and sighed to her defeat.

Lenalee looked around the bar like area, wondering how it only ranged from 16 years and up. A variety of families, mostly teenagers attended the event. She looked around to see the bumbling perverted mostly drunk already. She sighed, clinging onto Chomesuke and Chomesuke smiled lightly. " There's security here, so it's alright Lenalee." She persuaded once more and Lenalee let go. Lavi was already talking with a bunch of girls, and Lenalee sighed. _Why do I feel this resentment... or rather this annoyance in my chest? I don't care about what he does right? Even if he were to spend a night in another roo-._ Lenalee cut off her thoughts there and sighed again. She sat down at the counter like ledge, Takumi to her right, and Chomesuke to her left. Chomesuke was fuming.

" He shouldn't be doing that..." She growled lightly and Tyki who reappeared again sighed. " He's naturally like that." Was all he could come up with. " Yeah, and he has a lovely, cute fiancee right here. So under neglected.. Poor Lena-chan." Chomesuke pampered the younger girl. Lenalee's sweat dropped. " I kind of knew this was a possibility Chomesuke. It's alright, really. But I kind of want to go back soon." Lenalee stated and Chomesuke nodded. Takumi smiled, "I'll keep you company for the time being then, is that alright with you, Lena-chan?" Takumi questioned lightly and Lenalee blinked. "Sure... why not." She smiled lightly and Chomesuke grinned._ Plan one initiated..._ She thought to herself. Lenalee continued talking, paying less mind to what was going on. The bunch of friends Takumi was with joined in and Lenalee felt a little more tension. " So you came here with that red-head? Are you serious?" One questioned and Lenalee's sweat dropped. " Y-yeah." She replied simply. " Awe, but why such a cutie wasted on a fool like him? Say, why don't you come spend a night with us?" Another questioned and Lenalee panicked to the question. The other one slightly was stroking her arm and she looked at him sharply, moving her arm away and sparing Takumi a glance. All 4 for the boys were overly drunk for their current limit and she couldn't see Chomesuke anywhere. She winced mentally.

".. Uhh. I'm gonna leave now. I'm just really tired, you know. Need some sleep. Don't party too hard now." Lenalee waved her hands in a gesture and the guys seemed more irritable. Chomesuke who was looking for her finally caught a glimpse of her. Lavi who wasn't around, couldn't state much over the event. Tyki was beyond angry. " Who said you'd be leaving alone?" The blonde one piped in grabbing her wrist. Lenalee definitely panicked that time. Chomesuke smacked the boy hard upside the head. " Touch her again you fool, and I assure you that your reproductive organs won't be working in the next 50 seconds!" She growled and Lenalee looked at her with relief clouding her eyes. Tyki helped grab Lenalee out of the situation and took her out of the room. " You okay?" He shook the girl who was still slightly phased. " Y-Yeah I'm fine." Lenalee let out another complicated sigh. Tyki didn't seem to pleased, nor did Chomesuke. " Takumi is drunk out of his mind. If only he believed us that his friends aren't so great to people, this wouldn't have turned out this way. And where's Lavi? Where did he go?" Chomesuke was questioning everything. Lenalee felt a light pang in her chest and looked away. " Who knows, who cares." She muttered.

Tyki let go of Lenalee, forgetting he hadn't done so already. " He's still inside. I caught a glimpse of him. Lenalee, why don't you head back, get cleaned up and sleep? I'm sure that was tiring for you." He offered lightly and Lenalee nodded, walking back to the elevators with Chomesuke.

Lavi popped his head out to see Tyki. " You guys heading back?" He questioned plainly and Tyki didn't respond. Lavi rose a brow. Tyki swung his fist and it landed to the wall beside the red-head. His sweat dropped. " What I do now?" He questioned, moving the older male's arm.

" Do you know how close she was about to get hurt?" He stated darkly and Lavi looked at him strangely. " Who?" He asked and Tyki glared darker. " Lenalee, we left her in the care of Takumi and his friends showed up. You know how lovely those bunch are. She had no one around her for a solid two hours and she was pretty close to getting picked up, against her own will to go do something she probably doesn't want to do. I take this as a warning that she's something seen available on that market regardless if she's with you or not. But goddammit Lavi! She's your fiancee and you're liable of taking care of her while she's still a minor!" Tyki yelled that somewhat into Lavi's ear before leaning off the boy and walking off. Lavi seemed a bit dumbstruck and headed to the elevators.

Heading towards the room, he placed the key in and opened the door. Peaking his head inside. He heard water running and closed the door behind him. He looked to a note on the side of the door and picked it up.

-In the shower, don't mind me if you get back and need to sleep.

-Lenalee

He sighed. The water stopped running and could hear a few footsteps. He stood at the bathroom door waiting. The door opened and Lenalee looked at him strangely before hiding behind the door again. ".. Yeah? Do you need something Lavi?" She questioned and Lavi just stared some more. " What was going on?" He asked and Lenalee looked at him confused. " Get dressed I'll explain after." He stated slowly. Lenalee nodded and put on clothes in the bathroom and exited while towel drying her hair. " So? What were you going on about?" Lenalee questioned and Lavi growled. " For starters I just get my ear ripped out by Tyki in the hall. What's this I hear about trouble and a group of guys?" Lavi questioned and Lenalee's anger pulsed. " Well sorry that he got at you about it. It's not my problem. All that occured is that people got drunk and wanted to go do things. I was just fine. I was about to walk away when they intervened to help out anyhow. I ended up just fine, so no need to care about it." Lenalee stated sharply and Lavi growled. "Yeah, I don't care." He sniped back simply and Lenalee rolled her eyes. " Good for you, that's your choice. As for Tyki getting at you, ask him why. I can't answer what he does. I barely know him." Lenalee stated simply, brushing through her hair some more before putting a few things away. Lavi stood there for a moment. " There's something I gotta go do. Don't worry if I'm not back till later." Lavi stated and Lenalee felt that similar pang in her chest again. " Whatever.." Lenalee muttered and Lavi left again.

_I really wish he'd stop doing that to me... _She felt her emotions fall out of her chest.

Lavi booked it down the halls back to elevator and down to the main floor again. He eyed for a black haired boy. Tyki who was stalking him from behind, kept a close eye for what was about to happen.

Takumi appeared out of the bar, a bit more sober then he was before. He spotted Lavi and waved lightly. Lavi approached him and grabbed him by his shirt's collar. " What the hell were you thinking?" He questioned darkly and Takumi looked at Lavi plainly.

" Oh? Getting drunk and having fun? What. No one was hurt, Lenalee was just played around a bit. The guys didn't mean it." He stated. Lavi scrunted his nose. " Yeah right. You reek of alcohol. As if you can barely remember what just happened." He stated and Takumi held a dark expression. " Yeah, and you were suppose to be there for her. I'm not entirely liable like you, Lavi. She's your soon-to-be wife. Unfortunately a gem like her is already bound down to a heartless 18 year old player!" Takumi shoved Lavi off of him. Tyki looked surprised and continued observing the scene.

"Watch me Lavi, take her from you! I will! You're still here till the New Years right? Well the situation is more favorable for me. I'll make her fall for me! And I'll set her free from your cold, heartless grasp!" He proclaimed and Tyki's sweat dropped and Lavi just stared at him. " Huh? You? Yeah right. She's mine, through a contract. There's no breaking that." Lavi stated and Takumi laughed.

" There's nothing money can't buy. The Lee Clan father only wants more of it. And that I can easily provide." He threatened and Lavi's anger pulsed. He rose his fist only to be stopped by Tyki moments before. " Don't. Last thing you need is being counted for assault. As for you Takumi, you know he won't tread this lightly. Have a nice night, sober up and remember what you just confessed." Tyki stated, dragging Lavi back to the elevator. Standing there absentmindedly Tyki opened conversation again. " So... what caused this? You got to remember this is partly your fault." Tyki stated and Lavi ruffled his layered hair. " Yeah.. I know and I just screwed up before this too." Lavi stated and Tyki raised a brow. " I told her I didn't care. Bad move on my end. Very bad, and Lenalee can swoon to him." Lavi pounded his fist on the wall and they got to their stop. Lavi walked down the hall and looked back to Tyki. Tyki stared at him square in the eye. " Act as yourself, and pretty sure she won't leave your sorry ass." Tyki stated bluntly and walked off.

Lavi stood there confused and walked back to his room, opening the door slowly. He opened it to reveal Lenalee on the bed, drawing at 4 am in the morning. He looked at her incredulously. " Why are you still awake?" His voice startled her, although it sounded soft. Lenalee looked to him and her gaze evened out. " Sketching out my mind." she replied and Lavi raised a brow. " When I need to let go of stress, something my mother taught me was to be creative about it and use it as a stress relief. That or read really funny manga. That works great too." Lenalee stated and Lavi chuckled. Lavi crawled on the bed, and took her sketchpad. He analyzed it slowly, seeing an interesting sketch of nature patterns. " You're good at it." He stated simply and Lenalee's sweat dropped, wanting it back. Lavi hijacked her pencil too and put them both to the side. She looked at him confused.

He took off his jacket and put his arm around her and laid down. He pulled her into a bear hug and Lenalee laid there extremely confused. "L-Lavi?" Lenalee squeaked. " I take back what I said earlier." Lavi stated simply and Lenalee, who couldn't see his face at the time was still very confused. " About what?" She questioned again. Lavi buried his face into her damp hair. " Saying that I didn't care. Regardless I do, to a degree. And I'm very... sorry for not being there to help you." He muttered quietly and Lenalee's eyes widened a fraction.

" Also before you kick my sorry ass for what I'm about to tell you, please keep in mind I wasn't thinking straight but I did kind of get into a fight with Takumi." He admitted and Lenalee's sweat dropped. " Over what?" She questioned and Lavi chuckled. " Man's pride not to tell, but let's just say he's overly fond of you, and I'm not willing to let go." He spoke in a hint of a taunting riddle. Lenalee felt more confused and Lavi just pulled the covers over the two of them. " Don't think too much about it." He spoke again and Lenalee, who felt overly tired at the moment nodded and fell asleep.

He twirled at her hair for the moment she was asleep. " I'd hate to admit that some people I know are right.." He muttered while one last thought impended through his mind before falling to rest.

_You don't know how good you have it, until their gone. And that, I don't want to see, and I don't want to let go. I won't lose._

* * *

OTL

Dear god this is over procrastinated. Yes, procrastinated!  
I'm sorryyyyy ;A;

I spend more time on dA ( deviantart) then here... so yeah. LOL

I'm officially on summer break! Been killer studying, going to cram school and still barely passed math and safe to say I can go into normal courses once more. XD

oooo Lavi what you got yourself into.

Yeah lots of merged plots put together. Extending the New Years timeline a bit longer cause I threw Takumi in at the last moment. Never had him planned a few months back, He came outta no where to add some drama. And guess whatt. Actually. Nothing.

LOL

It's 4:30 am, brain won't function all that great.

I will work on the sequel at some point here... I really will I have things planned out. I always do to an extent. Just don't expect massive chapters maybe. That or they take a while. I found this tedious to work on for a while, then finally buckled and am working on it.

Night guys! Enjoy! Please don't flame me about the wait. I realize, Long time. I know, and I'm sorry. OTL I can't express this enough, that without you guys I wouldn't have a continuing story, and for the inspiration. For that, I thank you dearly.

-Dayna

P.S- This is over 10 000 words! So I HOPE IT MAKES UP FOR IT :D


	7. Tiny steps, bit by bit they grow closer

Yeah, summer time, although great you kind of just sit there unsure of what you want to do. XD

Oh btw my keyboard died. _ The delete button. XD Yay for spares that I have in the storage room? ( Im getting a new one, I cant stand using a mac keyboard with a windows computer because they're a tad different feeling wise.)

... so I've extended this plot part in the story for much longer then I would've. So... Hopefully this chapter wraps it up. ( You can totally tell I don't update this part of the authors note... this takes me like a few days to type cause I've gotten at a writers and art block. OTL)

* * *

Disclaimer : I Don't own anything. Just the weird insane story.

Lenalee squirmed out of the covers slowly and slid to the floor, still feeling somewhat dazed from the night before. Light snores could be heard from the person she had slept beside and she let out a sigh. She spared a look to the sleeping red-head and smiled. The argument from the night before faded, but a more impending one was sure to come. She wandered around the room aimlessly before stopping at the door and walked out of it, with one of the keys in her hand. Lenalee paced herself down the hall, curious if Chomesuke was awake or not. Walking past a nearby clock it read 12:15 pm and Lenalee scratched the side of her face slowly. Chomesuke came bounding down the hall and into the elevator in no time, joining Lenalee in her wandering about.

" So... what happened last night? I heard Takumi and Lavi were taking a hit out of each other." Chomesuke stated and Lenalee blinked. " He didn't tell me that part... why were they fighting though?" Lenalee questioned awkwardly and Chomesuke grinned from ear to ear and let out a mischievous chuckle. " Oh~ So he didn't tell you all the nice, lovely, juicy details. Well! I suppose that's my job anyway. Takumi seems to have gotten ahead of himself to the point where me and Tyki aren't sure if he's serious or not." Chomesuke stated and Lenalee's sweat dropped. "What do you mean by that exactly?" Lenalee questioned and Chomesuke sighed. The elevator came to a stop and they exited out into the main lobby. " Well you see..." Chomesuke pondered off for a moment until she was interrupted by the so said person, Takumi. "Good morning... or well afternoon. Lenalee, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about what happened yesterday." Takumi was bowing several times and took her hand and placed a light kiss on it. Lenalee's sweat dropped again, the 2nd time this afternoon. "Er... that's fine.. Don't need to get ahead of yourself in apologizing. Things happen." Lenalee waved her hands in a comforting gesture. Chomesuke eyed Takumi carefully, and his sweat dropped. " Taku-channnn. Please go talk with Tyki will you? This is girl time~" Chomesuke convinced the boy and he nodded walking off. Lenalee did a facepalm and Chomesuke was thinking. " Okay as I was saying, they were taking a hit at each other over you." Chomesuke stated as the two of them took a seat in the cafe within the building.

Lenalee stared at her strangely. " Why? That's a stupid reason." Lenalee stated and Chomesuke's sweat dropped. " Let me re-word that. Takumi wants you really bad, and he's willing to take you off Lavi's hands." Chomesuke stated in a matter- of – fact tone and Lenalee paled. " Er... I don't like him that way. Either of them, but personally I think my family would rather have me stay where I am." Lenalee pointed out and Chomesuke nodded. " But when it comes to money, Taku-kun's ready to flaunt it." Chomesuke stated in a more grave tone and Lenalee winced. " So? Is there a game going between them? It explains Lavi's change of behavior." Lenalee explained and Chomesuke raised a brow. " We got into a fight last night, and when he came back he was apologizing and saying otherwise." Lenalee stated calmly, unsure of what to make of that conversation. Chomesuke pondered for a moment. " So reality finally hit him, that or he doesn't want to get beaten by his guardians. Because! There isn't many families that are willing to take Lavi as a fiancee, because he's a handful." Chomesuke explained and Lenalee frowned. " What do you mean? Yeah he's a pervert on occasion, but he isn't a handful." Lenalee stated and Chomesuke shook her head. " In his past, he's been in several fights, and the one he and Takumi got into was something very light because he knew he was already on ice when it came to you." Chomesuke explained again.

Lenalee sat there in mid thought. " So that explains the riddles he was telling me last night." Lenalee stated slowly and Chomesuke grinned. " Oh? Did he have his entire wake up call?" Chomesuke stated and Lenalee looked at her strangely. Chomesuke grinned once more, " So, what is your opinion on my dearest cousin? Of course we all know he's perverted, a player, although I don't think he's done anything lately. Also the swimming thing yesterday was a wonderful success. If Lavi's drunk enough I'm sure he'd voice his opinion. Or on a certain occasion.." Chomesuke wiggled her eyebrows and Lenalee's sweat dropped.

" Well.." Lenalee became somewhat red cheeked and Chomesuke listened intently. "I could have a little, itty, bitty crush on him. But I'm not naive enough to go head first just because we're engaged. What he does is confusing a lot." Lenalee stated and Chomesuke nodded. " I see. Well that's very cute!" Chomesuke squealed. Lenalee cringed at the pitch, and interest of her voice. " Although... there seems to be some feminine competition coming after him too. Not only him, but you, your getting the male attention. What's with two magnets getting put together? Then again you're both opposites, so.. you'll attract!" Chomesuke stated in a scientific way. Lenalee spared her an exasperated look. Chomesuke had a plan brimming in her mind and began whispering in Lenalee's ear. Lenalee cringed massively and gave her a look saying 'not a way in hell am I going to do that.'.

" Awww... why not?" Chomesuke pouted. Lenalee shook her head massive. " T-There's no way that I'd imply going to Takumi just to piss Lavi off! That's a very bad idea! And the 2nd idea.. No. JUST. NO." Lenalee made an 'X' sign with her two pointer fingers. Chomesuke sighed. " 2nd idea is happening no matter what. We're all meeting up in mine and Tyki's room since it's bigger." Chomesuke stated and Lenalee sighed. " Just wear a ton of layers." Chomesuke stated and Lenalee nodded.

A few hours began to pass nearing towards 8pm, slowly and surely. Lenalee and Lavi sat there staring and Chomesuke strangely. " Strip poker, as much as fun as that game is Chomesuke..." Lavi started and Lenalee's sweat dropped. " Did we really have to co-ed this activity?" She cringed and Chomesuke was shuffling cards. " Well, Allen and Kanda seem to busy... You two are here already, and I thought about inviting Takumi but seeing as him and Lavi can't stand in the same room so well, it will be just us four! No harm done." Chomesuke grinned in a mischievous way. " We have some drinks, so Lenalee you could play it up a bit. I know you've drank before, courtesy of your sister!" Chomesuke stated and Lenalee cringed. Lavi raised a brow. " Ooooo, Rebellll." He dragged out the words and Lenalee looked at him funny. " In my book, in your book it's a whole other level of Innocent." She stated and Lavi snorted. " Sure thing." He replied simply and Chomesuke nodded. Tyki put a few stuff on the side table and began explaining the rules.

" Alright! So, I called up Hana, just to ensure you can drink with us Lena-chan. She said it's fine. We got another bed in here anyway so you two can make as much no-" Lavi threw a pillow and him, his anger pulsing. " I'll have the common courtesy of not pressuring her into something like that, dumbass." He growled and Lenalee looked at him confused. " What?..." He questioned his sweat dropping. Lenalee blinked, " What was he referring to?" Lenalee questioned and Lavi's sweat dropped again. " Uhhh... things. Many things that you don't need to concern yourself with just yet." Lavi explained slowly and Chomesuke wiggled her eyebrows and Lenalee got it. " Tyki, go screw yourself." Lenalee muttered and Tyki's sweat dropped.

" As I was saying... rules! If you lose a round, you lose your clothes, or well, lose a hand. Instead of chips, you use clothes, sometimes money combined. How Lavi, Kaito and I usually play this up with is with some drinks. So if you lose your clothes that round, you can choose between taking a drink, or losing an article of clothing. Obviously we lose some clothes, till the point we can't and get drunk out of our minds... but yeah." Tyki explained and Lavi started laughing. " Kaito was really bad with this game, getting drunk first then losing clothes. That does not work so well." Lavi explained as a pointer. Lenalee's sweat dropped. " Girls can have a limit.. if they want. Not that I mind." Tyki stated and it earned him a well right hook to his face. " ... Okay fine." He stated slowly.

Lenalee sat there nervously with the four. Chomesuke grinned. " Don't worry, I got a high tolerance so I'll watch over these two retards Lenalee." Chomesuke stated and Lenalee shook her head. " Er... did Hana tell you what I was like when I'm fully drunk? Personally I don't remember." Lenalee cringed and Lavi raised a brow, soon looking to his cousin for answers. " Well! She said you love to hug people and hang off of them. Usually very submissive/not caring/ a bit more blunt then usual." Chomesuke explained and Lenalee did a facepalm. " Oh great." She cringed sarcastically and Lavi was laughing. " I wouldn't be laughing Lavi, the two types you both are counteract quite... uh. In a lovely manner. Then again you're like mixed." Chomesuke's sweat dropped and Lavi nodded. " I won't get drunk out of my mind thanks. Last time was enough to say that was a bad idea." Lavi stated and Lenalee turned red to the thought. Tyki shrugged, " Don't worry we would pull you off of her. Besides reason you guys can stay here, I can shove you into one room and Lenalee in another, so it's fine." Tyki stated and Lavi nodded, agreeing to his point. " Okay! So we begin!" Chomesuke announced, throwing cards in front of people.

Lenalee stared at her hand strangely for a moment, then back to the assorted cards above. Lavi seemed lightly focused, a hand under one side of his face. Tyki had a mischievous face on. Chomesuke looked a tad panicked.

Round 1: Tyki wins.

Lenalee cringed, throwing her sweater into the pile. Soon after it was hair ties, socks, and the main t-shirt she had over her under shirt. Lavi was already shirtless, still wearing his pants and Chomesuke needed a blanket around her to cover herself a bit more. Tyki who lost a few times more then he would was in his boxers. Lenalee lost another round and cringed.

" Chomesuke do you got an extra blanket?" Lenalee questioned and Chomesuke threw her one and Lenalee added more to the pile. Eventually the four teens got a little drunk and clocks buzzed showing 1 am in the morning. Lenalee was hi-cupping. Chomesuke started laughing at her motions.

" It seriously only takes you two!" She questioned shaking the poor 16 year old. " So-hic- what? I-hic-m a minor!" Her voice cracked and Lavi bursted out laughing. " Pffft. It runs in their family except for Hana and Komui!" Lavi bursted out and glomped Lenalee, both of them now lying down on the floor. Tyki's sweat dropped. " I think we should stop the game here... just for safety measures?" Tyki stated lightly to the other two retards across the room and Chomesuke nodded. " Nahhhh they won't do anythin'." She abbreviated her wording, wandering to bed. Lavi and Lenalee went back to their own room after getting their clothes back and Lenalee plopped down on the bed. " Fluffyyyyy. I shall name this my fluffy and it will be my fluffy." Lenalee rolled around aimlessly and Lavi's sweatdropped. " Oi, you're still really out of it aren't you?" He questioned and Lenalee rolled around to see his face. She sat up and latched right onto him, dragging him down with her. " I take that as a yes." He muttered and she giggled. Lavi smiled softly and patted her head, where she nuzzled into his neck. " Silly, silly girl you are." He muttered into her ear and she smiled. " Lavi's silly too!" She stated him in 3rd person and his sweat dropped again. He looked at Lenalee for a moment and blinked. She stared back at him, with a similar expression just confused. He narrowed his eyes in a playful manner. " Hnn. What do you think of Takumi, Lena-chan?" He decided to have this play in his favour. Lenalee put and finger on her chin in a thoughtful motion. " I don't like him. He's too close sometimes it's really awkward. But he's nice as a friend." Lenalee pointed out and Lavi nodded. " I see... and what about me?" He questioned warily and Lenalee thought about it again. " You're really nice, sometimes confusing but your fun to be around. I'm glad to have you around." Lenalee grinned cheekily. Lavi grinned, " That's good." He stated just above a whisper, getting really close.

" Hmm? Lavi, what'cha doing?" Lenalee questioned and Lavi smiled in a sleepy manner. " Nothing." he muttered pressing his lips on her's again, for the 3rd time in the last week. Lenalee didn't respond much, but closed her eyes simply. He stayed there for a moment longer and went back. " And now in the morning I'm pretty sure you're going to kill me." Lavi stated absent mindedly, taking the covers and throwing it over the two of them once more. Lenalee shrugged. " Why would I *yawn***** kill you?" She questioned and Lavi quirked a brow. " Oh? Are you saying you like that?" Lavi questioned in a sly voice and Lenalee blinked. " Hnnnn. Maybe." She replied, stretching slightly and he held onto her again. " I'll try to keep that in mind then." He stated slowly, as she began to fall asleep. He let his own eye flutter shut again, letting the alcohol and energy shut out and fell to sleep.

- ( morning timeee so many time lapses.)

Lenalee held a hand over her face, trying to calm the pounding headache she had. " I had barely any and it still hurts like hell!" She hissed to herself. Lavi, who was peering over her, shook his head. " Depends on your tolerance. Try 30, that hurts even more." Lavi stated, scratching the side of his face. " Let me guess, you did that?" Lenalee questioned, sitting up in a lazy manner. " It was worst idea ever." Was all Lavi replied with. Lenalee nodded, soon processing her thoughts of the night before, soon giving a dirty look to Lavi. His sweat dropped slowly with an unsure expression. " Why do you keep doing that!" She tackled him lightly, having the both land on the floor. " uhhh... ask me that when I'm drinking again, I'll probably know then?" Lavi stated, his eyebrow twitching, trying to find himself an escape route. Lenalee grumbled her distaste, but was somewhat used it. " What's this now? The 2nd time?" Lenalee questioned and Lavi shook his head and she looked at him incredulously. " 3, I did one when you were sleeping, when we were at your sister's house. " Lavi soon regretted giving that information and Lenalee was close to killing him, when Chomesuke was doing round calls to see if everyone was awake at 2pm in the afternoon. Lenalee spared Lavi a glance, and opened the door. Chomesuke blinked to Lenalee's attire which had her somehow into a massive button up shirt, which was probably' Lavi's. " Oh? What were you two doing last night?" Chomesuke asked smugly and Lenalee looked down.

" Nothing, he was being a perv." Lenalee stated, glaring at him again and Lavi shrugged. " You're not giving as bad as a reaction last time! So ha. Besides when you were drunk you said yourself you didn't mind it!" Lavi pointed out and Lenalee stood there in thought. Her sweat dropped immediately and she blushed. " Shut up, ask me this stuff when I'm sober!" She retorted, implying she had no common sense when she was drunk. Chomesuke chuckled, " Well it's the 28th, so. There will be another party but you can go casual, it doesn't really matter. Just be careful alright?" Chomesuke warned and Lenalee nodded, waving to her. Lenalee looked back down to her attire. " Why the hell am I wearing your shirt again?" Lenalee questioned, not really remembering and Lavi scratched the side of his face. " I think when we were going back, you just put it on and headed here?" Lavi enquired lightly, unsure as well. Lenalee nodded slowly and stretched. " Okay, get out for a second so I can change." Lenalee poked at his right arm and Lavi sighed. " I'll be downstairs, I already changed when you were out cold." Lavi pointed out and Lenalee nodded, pushing him out the door.

Lenalee put on a pair of simple black pants, a simple tank top shirt and hijacked one of Lavi's black zipper sweaters. She paced herself to the elevator calmly, unsure of what to react for later things. _I have a feeling that today... is going to be a bit too eventful._ She cringed at that word, eventful. She stepped out to see Tyki and Lavi chilling in the cafe area, while Takumi was wandering about, with Lavi eyeing him carefully. Lenalee made her way and sat down beside Lavi, not wanting to cause trouble. Lenalee could of sworn she felt sparks and Lavi looked at her strangely for a moment. " You took one of my sweaters didn't you?" He questioned, pointing at the design, and length of it and her sweat dropped. " Maybe.. it's just comfy." She stuck out her tongue and Lavi got an impending idea. " If you stick out your tongue one more time, I'll be sure to do something to it." Lavi prewarned and Lenalee's sweat dropped while Tyki laughed, knowing his intentions. " Oh? Haven't you said that before, Lavi?" Lenalee stated slyly and he had a light bulb moment. " Oh, I guess I'll have to just punish you now won't I?" Lavi held a devious grin and Lenalee's sweat dropped again. " Ahahaha... you don't have to, just stay where you are that's totally fine." Lenalee waved her hands nervously. Lavi nodded slowly as if to agree for now.

Chomesuke stumbled in, grabbing the 16 year old from behind. "Awe, isn't this cute." Chomesuke poked at the sweater Lenalee was wearing and Lenalee sighed. " Yes I hijacked it, no overly obvious need to point it out." Lenalee cringed again. Chomesuke sighed, plopping down on the comfortable leather seating. Takumi walked up, looking at Lavi. " Oi, I need to talk to you." He motioned his head a bit and Tyki raised a brow where Lavi was eyeing him slightly. " Yeah, what about it? What's up?" Lavi questioned and Takumi sighed. " Not here, please. Tyki you may come with us if you want. Ladies if you could remain here, I'm terribly sorry. Chomesuke, Lenalee." Takumi scratched the side of his face, blushing as he spoke Lenalee's name. Lavi's eyes narrowed deeper and stood up, taking the boy with him. Tyki walked out a little quicker and Lenalee blinked.

" What's going to happen?" Lenalee questioned and Chomesuke shook her head. " Let them deal with it, unless we're asked to enter otherwise. Tyki brought his phone, so I'll know." Chomesuke stated simply and Lenalee fiddled with the ends of Lavi's jacket in thoughts. Chomesuke smiled, " So did you really think about it this time? Kissing my cousin?" Chomesuke poked at the innocent girl and Lenalee flushed red. " S-Shut up Chomesuke." Lenalee stated calmly and Chomesuke sighed in a simple plain tone of defeat. Chomesuke's phone began vibrating, and she jumped and answered, only to have a serious face a moment after.

" I guess we're needed. Takumi just challenged something that... needs your assistance, Lenalee." Chomesuke cringed and Lenalee looked at her awkwardly, following the older female out and towards the elevator. The guys had gone upstairs already, being in Tyki's hotel room. They entered and looked amongst the three. Takumi and Lavi looked a bit roughed up and Lenalee did a face palm. " You two didn't." She stated slowly and Lavi's sweat dropped and Takumi sighed, approaching the girl. " Sorry Lenalee, but I'll have to ask you something." Takumi stated and Lenalee looked at him in an apprehensive manner. Lavi didn't move an inch, seeming to already know. " Lavi agreed to go along with this, Lenalee. But we're asking you to decide something for yourself right now." Takumi started out and Chomesuke's eyes widened, knowing what might occur soon. Lavi's look appeared distant and unreadable and Lenalee felt uncomfortable at that moment.

" What do you mean? Decide over what?" She questioned over and over and Takumi sighed. " Picking between the two of us. This fight can't exactly be solved in winning a person's heart, without having any proper intent behind it. You know how Lavi's like, and you know mine for the most part. Where you choose from here, will be negotiated through others by any means necessary." Takumi explained and Lenalee's eyes widened. She felt her pulse increase and she looked from the two of them, with a worried expression. " What I'm asking you to do, is show that you care for one of us in any way you think you can. Unfortunately a hug in this case won't count." Takumi stated, his sweat dropping and backed up. Chomesuke gawked at the male's idea. " You three can't be god damn serious! Asking a 16 year old who barely knows her own em-" Chomesuke was cut off by Lenalee's side glance to her. "It's fine." She muttered and Chomesuke cringed.

Lenalee stood for a moment thinking on what she could do. Cringing at the possibilities and knowing one solution that she'd be hitting her head against a wall after. She walked slowly forward to Lavi, and his sweat dropped. " Uh... don't mind this please." Lenalee whispered lightly, pulling him down by his collar and kissed him. Lavi's eye was widened in a hint of shock. The room become overly silent and Chomesuke was staring completely at the progress that just occured. Lenalee immediately let go and stepped back, poking her two pointer fingers together. " Well, you wanted an answer, you got one." She stated, not bothering to look into any of their faces.

Takumi was wide eyed as ever. " Well, if this isn't a lovely development I don't know what is." He stated cheerfully and the four teens looked at him strangely. Lenalee looked at him, and paled lightly. " W-Wait what?" She muttered and Takumi grinned. " You're all so gullible! To think I was serious to ask you to pick. I would've been concerned if you went up to me Lenalee. I was testing you, and Lavi a little bit~" He stated and Lavi's eye twitched. " Wait, so you had this planned out? With who?" Lavi asked, slightly surprised himself, but also from what just happened.

" Oh? Tyki didn't tell you? Well I guess I tricked him too, saying I fell utterably in love with your fiancee, but yeah. Lenalee you are just too cute! To be honest, I'd snatch you if I could!" Takumi stated, glomping the poor girl, only to have Lavi pry him off and hug her instead. He looked like he was growling lightly. " Wait so you also staged her getting almost ganged up on too?" Lavi enquired slowly and Takumi put his thumb up. " Yup!" He stated, totally cheerful. Chomesuke did a facepalm. Lavi twitched and let go of Lenalee and cracked his knuckles. " Now why don't I just shove your head through the wall for a compensation.." He muttered darkly scuffed the other male by the collar. Tyki pried Lavi off and Takumi said his apologies. " Sorry to cause a bit of drama. I was asked to help a little bit between you two. Seeing as our 18 year old friend here is very dense." Takumi explained to Lenalee and Lenalee tilted her head in confusion. Lavi's sweat dropped as his cheeks flushed slightly. " Confused my ass. I'm not, she's probably more then I am!" Lavi added to his defense and Chomesuke sighed. " Good god you're both in the massive heap of denial. Jesus I'll just shove you both in a room and see where your teenage hormones would take you, but no. That would be a terrible idea because Lenalee's innocent. Lavi, she's your fiancee. Man up." Chomesuke shook her cousin senseless and Lenalee was in shock completely.

"C-C-Chomesuke!" Lenalee squeaked and Chomesuke held a sly smile for her. She cringed, "I.. I'm gonna head back now." Lenalee sped walked away and back down to her room, closing the door behind her once she got in. She went into the washroom, closed that door as well and slide to the floor, her face completely red. " What the fuck did I just do?" She covered her face in embarrassment. She heard the door open and close and she cringed even more. She heard the tapping on the door and she sighed. " And now your hiding too?" She muttered on the other side of the door and she heard a light chuckle. " Possibly. Now where did that come from, Lenalee?" she heard Lavi question and Lenalee covered her face again. " If I knew I'd answer that but I think it was something from being put on the spot! Were you in on that plan there?" She questioned carefully and Lavi grunted. " No, if I was I would've disapproved of it." He stated simply and Lenalee held a few fingers over her lips. She became really red again. " Hnn. I see." She replied simply, putting her knees into his oversized hoodie. " Lavi why is your hoodie so oversized?" She questioned and Lavi chuckled again. " It's not! It fits me perfectly fine." Lavi stated back, sitting on the other side of the door.

" Open the door." Lavi stated out of no where which startled Lenalee a little bit. " Uh.. why?" Lenalee stated and Lavi pried at the door anyway. " Because, this makes a barrier between us, doesn't it?" Lavi stated, acting very out of character of what she's seen of him so far. Lenalee backed away from the door soon standing up and watched it opened where he immediately glomped her literally. " W-What?" Lenalee asked flustered and Lavi nuzzled more into her neck. He pulled them both back, and ended up closing the door in on them and sliding to the floor. " L-Lavi what are you doing?" Lenalee stuttered once more. Lenalee seriously began questioning once she felt his hand playing the hems of the back of her shirt. " Okay you need to seriously tell me, what are you trying to do." Lenalee grumbled into his ear and he laughed again. " Tch.. Shy are we?" he taunted and Lenalee whimpered.

" You're too much of a pervert, Lavi." Lenalee replied, laughing lightly to his antics. Lavi held onto her tighter and sighed. " We're gonna be busy later tonight." He stated simply and Lenalee looked at him surprised and he laughed. " No, not that. Yet. I meant with Chomesuke and the others back downstairs." He stated with a sly grin and Lenalee did a facepalm. " You really got to stop implying certain things." She muttered with a smile.

_Well I'm gonna have stories for when I get back.._ She pondered to herself.

* * *

NO THEYRE NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING.

... yet

/shot.

Uhhh wow fast update in my time clock. The chapter is much shorter. I got inspired with the idea when I was trying to sleep, only to log back in to make the rest of this! I hope you like it. Awww Lenalee came out of her shell.

And I make everyone OOC

AND WHERE DID ALLEN AND KANDA GO WHAT ARE THEY DOING.

_ I wonder if you want to know. **wiggles eyebrows**

I'll make it more based to them next chapter. Still at that hotel. Place. Thing.

I can't make it M rated but I'll definitely imply something LOL

/flees

Night guys! Reviews are plentiful! CONVERT TO THE RANDOMNESS.

-Dayna


	8. Leading events in the New Year

Yeah so I disappear for a few months...

My brain idea storage has run terribly low. Aside on that note I'd like to point something out there.

The way I portray the school system is the SAME school system I go to.

( I'm Canadian, so often our High Schools are grades 10 through 12. Rather then grades 9 through 12.) Please keep that in mind, if it confuses you. Also in Japan, well they don't call them grades, but rather your a 3rd year, 2nd year, or 1st year student.

The chapter's start is back into a school zone because they've been on vacation for too long... Dx So a few week time lapse is shown.

Here's your long overdue chapter.. I'll be making them shorter and probably with more cliffhangers. Just heads up on that.. didn't actually expect to have the timetable I do for school, so I'm actually drowning in homework Dx.. Feels good to write :D Btw thanks to the person I got a review from today, it made me kind of say, hey gotta get my butt in gear.. So I'll reply you once this is published ;D

/dies

* * *

Disclaimer : I Don't own anything really.

Lenalee was sitting in the school cafeteria, tapping the end of her pencil against her notebook somewhat quietly. Over the last few weeks, the connection between her and Lavi have distanced itself again. Was that just a display at the moment? Or did he mean it? Lenalee winced innerly, taking note that Lavi has gone out and gotten a girlfriend. She muttered words of distaste and about how she could play that equally twisted game. Chomesuke plopped herself down to the chair on the other side of the table, a pout visible on her face.

" I still don't understand how you're okay with that Lenalee. You confuse me." She whined, her face soon colliding with the table with a light thud. " You're much better then that... that indecent girl." Chomesuke continued whining with bitter commentary for Lavi's choice. Lenalee only let out another long audible sigh, thinking lightly. " I could just go and be as carefree as he's chosen to do, Chomesuke. " Lenalee stated in a monotone like voice. Chomesuke's animated face held pure disbelief. " Wait so are you bothered, or are you not? I mean.. remember over the holidays all that happened?" Chomesuke pointed out and Lenalee did a facepalm. " In the process of forgetting, thanks." She muttered, taking her things and leaving the poor brunette with her distress over the issue.

Lenalee sat in class, tapping the end of her pencil quietly. Soon the teacher held up papers, calling out a group assignment. " It will not need to be presented, however there needs to be teamwork present." Was all she heard from the lecture. She closed her eyes lightly, and reopened them moments later. She took note that Hiroshi and Kenji were in her class, strangely enough. She pondered lightly, hearing the names for groups being called, and only winced quietly as she heard hers paired up with the disruptive cousins. _Just my luck.._ She thought sourly, letting her pencil fall out of her small hand and onto the desk, rolling slightly. The two males sat near her, to associate over the assignment. " So! What are we going to do for that poster... It's based on History right?" Hiroshi piped up, trying to cause conversation. Lenalee casted a light glance and racked around her brain quietly. Kenji quirked a brow. " Lenalee, I know your always quiet, but you seem a bit troubled." He muttered, blinking lightly. Hiroshi nodded to his cousin's analysis, agreeing entirely. " Why don't you come with us after school, it's for project purposes, and we will cheer you up." He stated in a very innocent tone and Lenalee quirked a brow indecisively. She nipped at the bottom of her lip and let out the words of her decision. " Sure, why not." She muttered lightly in agreement to their proposal.

The relentless hours flew by, where soon the bell rang and voice levels of students began rising into chatter, which was soon later incomprehensible from all the conversations occurring between several other groups. Lenalee sent a brief text, saying she would be home later to Chomesuke, and that she was to tell to her supposed fiancee who was dating yet another random cheerleader most likely. Exiting the school she felt the cold wind push at her braided hair and looked at her breath, which resembled light patches of fog. Entertaining herself lightly with it, she soon stopped when she noticed to the two cousins coming along. Unknowingly, Chomesuke was around the corner, lurking in her terms. In another, it would be considered eavesdropping. She heard segments like 'school project' 'chilling out', as for the rest she wasn't able to hear. " ... I have a bad feeling about this.." Chomesuke muttered under her breath in alarm. She left quietly from the school entrance, to her own home to devise a miniature plan of sorts.

" Wait, why was she leaving with them again?" Tyki's voice sounded out in the living room of the Bookman Estate. Lavi, a missing case and most likely causing more mischief or a gap between him and Lenalee, was not present in the conversation. However, Bookman was. " Something about a school project, which as long as that's being worked on she should be fine. But, if Hiroshi is to leave for an hour to get things, she's left alone with and his probably not so innocent plans!" Chomesuke whined, probably for the billionth time that day. " She wouldn't have made that decision if my dumbass cousin just stopped listening to his pants, and get his brain out the gutter, and look at the beauty for an oncoming wife he has!" She seethed, all her verbal curses that were well understood by even the young twins present in the room. " Nii-san is being bad.." Yuna muttered and Yuki only nodded. Cynthia only held her hand on her forehead, shaking her head quietly. " It's hard to be tied down, but he'll understand what's not right soon enough.. You would hope." She replied lightly, exiting the room with the light snacking dishes that were prepared and eaten by the company. Chomesuke fell back onto a chair, her left eye twitching."... I only hope she will be okay.. That or call me if she were in any trouble." her voice rang in the silent room only holding a tone of being worried and apprehensive.

Lenalee stepped into the small apartment, surprised at how clean it looked. Hiroshi pushed out his chest, as if he was muscular. " See? It is clean. Told you Lena-chan!" He stated triumphantly, where Kenji only shook his head. " No, I cleaned it, he stood there watching, and snickering." He stated quietly. Lenalee shot Hiroshi a glance and his sweatdropped. " Come on.. don't be so tight Lenalee. So what was bothering you earlier? You can tell us you know. We would harm the person if they're male!" He pipped up and Lenalee's sweat dropped this time. _As much as I dislike him right now I wouldn't want him harmed exactly... _She thought, which was the only kind thought towards the redhead individual all day. " Oh no no, it's fine." Lenalee waved her hands in reassurance, hoping to persuade them to another topic. Hiroshi sighed in defeat, only plopping down on a piece of furniture pondering. Kenji sighed, pulling out cardstock and manilla papers, and poster boards and placing them on the table. He took a little razor knife, and cut little squares into the paper, while taking clue and piecing things together. Lenalee looked surprised. " I didn't think you were so artistic." She muttered, and she could hear Hiroshi's laughter. " He never stops drawing! Draw,draw,draw,draw and more drawing. Maybe an occasional painting here or there. All the art in this house is done by him, any revamping or cleaning is also his work. His piece of art, or terrain. If anything he's given me a place to stay, that's for sure." He explained and Kenji only glared at his cousin. " She doesn't need to know the life story of what I do daily. However, what do you do for hobbies, Lenalee?" Kenji questioned lightly.

Lenalee's sweat dropped. " Ironically enough, the same things. Just not house revamping or anything.." She explained awkwardly and Kenji's eye's lit up. " Interesting.." He muttered, continuing to work, while Lenalee wrote onto the little assorted cards that were cut, putting facts about a world re-known person from history, and what they've usefully done for their society. She held a light smile at finishing each thing, disregarding the time completely. " Oh.. it's almost dinner time.. I should leave soon." Lenalee thought out loud. Hiroshi sat up from working on the essay components and shook his head. " I'll go to the grocery store. We can treat you to a homecooked meal, you're the guest after all. I may act aloof at school but I won't act like an arse while your here." He stated with a smile, grabbing his wallet. " Anything in particular you want Kenji or just pick up whatever comes to mind?" He questioned and Kenji looked up and shook his head. " I'll be fine, just pick whatever you like." He retorted lightly, continuing away to finishing things up.

Lenalee felt the tension in the room arise as Hiroshi left, locking the door behind him. Lenalee only stared at her phone which was on the table beside her. She frowned, thinking of Lavi once more. _I just want to punch him in the face now..._ She thought bitterly once more. Kenji taking note of her frown, looked up, taking her phone and putting it elsewhere, on the coffee table on the other side of him. " Whoever is bothering you, staring depressingly at your phone will not resolve it." He stated, his eyes penetrating into hers. His eyes.. they're emotionless? She pondered at the eye contact and only shook her head slightly out of her daze. ".. U-Uh yeah. Yeah... I know." Lenalee muttered in response. Kenji put his things down, and stood up quietly. He walked over to Lenalee's side, and embraced her. " You keep looking like you want to cry... and all I want to do, is punch the bastard who's causing it... and I have a feeling who it may be." He muttered quietly, but his eyes said another story. Lenalee couldn't see his face but felt something go wrong with the atmosphere.

" I could comfort you if you wish, Lena-chan." Kenji stated, looking at her directly, then somewhat downwards along her body. Lenalee felt goosebumps arise and her sweat drop. Lenalee could only swear she could hear her heart-beating at that moment so loudly, versus the ringing of her cell phone as the awkwardness of the situation increased.

"Be mine, Lenalee." Kenji's voice sounded through the seemingly hollow room. Lenalee only began shaking her head, trying to pry herself from him.

" There's no way I can do that." she lightly whispered.

Lenalee stood up with intentions to get towards her phone. In the process she was stopped, and slightly pinned down onto the couch. " I wonder if you noticed, but I did notice who the person of interest is. And who it is that is torturing you emotionally and mentally. So why not leave the perverted redhead... for someone more caring like me, or my cousin for example. He's still quite crazy over you." Kenji's eye's glared something dark and Lenalee only felt more panic arise in her chest. She pushed him off, grabbing her phone. She only frowned to him in unsureness. " I'm not sure what you label in terms of comfort, but he and I were set together based on our guardians. So whether I have a choice or not he's still there. And I won't be selling out my body because I want some sort of revenge. I thank you for your kind hospitality thus far from you both, but I need to leave." Lenalee stated in a defiant manner. Hiroshi walked in, hearing the last comment and only shook his head. " Lena-channn.. I don't think you get that once he's done with you, the same thing will happen over, and over and over again." He muttered, while eyeing his cousin who had other intentions for the night. Kenji muttered words of distaste and walked away, while Hiroshi stood to the side to let her out.

" He really wants you, and knowing my cousin unfortunately he would pressure you... sorry about this Lena-chan." Hiroshi stated, waving her off as she darted from the complex.

Lenalee felt shivers run down her spine as the temperature dropped for the night time weather pattern. Only seeing reflections of street lights, cars going by and the disapproving and howling winds. Pulling up her hood quietly she walked, taking note of her surroundings here and there. She finally made it to the Estate gates, her legs shaking and her eyes slightly red. Reality had finally gotten to her emotions. She took in a shaking breath and pulled herself together. Cynthia greeted her, hugging her and warming her up. Chomesuke hadn't left yet, and only glomped the poor girl wanting all explanations. Lenalee explained quietly, and soon after begged that a certain someone wouldn't know about it.

Chomesuke's sweat dropped. " You see.. he's home right now and he's been wondering where you've been awkwardly enough. I don't know, he said something about you not usually being out this late unless you're with me. We didn't say where... but you get my point... and now I have two men to kill for being such assholes.." Chomesuke muttered darkly, coming up with schemes that involved chainsaws or horror related things. Cynthia only looked to Lenalee and sighed, taking the girl to the bathroom and drawing a warm bath to thaw the frozen female. " I'll leave you to yourself here. There's things in the kitchen if your hungry, and.. I hope you feel better soon, Miss Lenalee." She bowed lightly, placing a table on the counter and leaving. " Thanks.." She muttered and Lenalee watched the door close, where she felt her legs tremble and buckle beneath her. She slowly recomposed herself for the 2nd time already, getting into the warm water and letting her quiet whails into the water, while washing her face, to get rid of the evidence. She could hear yelling and things being thrown from down the hall and remained still.

" If you weren't such a heartless fool then maybe you wouldn't be wondering these things, Lavi!" Chomesuke's voice bounced off the walls, taking verbal chunks out of her equally intelligent cousin.

" And I should care why. You literally expect me to be somewhat different then what I've been for ages now? Haha. Yeah right, over my dead body. However for location and where she was at, is something I should have been told about." He retorted and Lenalee only felt her heart tremble.

" That's being sexist! I've already said to her, she has no need to explain it to you. Bookman already knew she was out, where she was, and what she was up to. And surely, it wasn't the same as what you were probably doing, you playboy." Chomesuke's harsh commentary left an awkward silence in the hall.

" Tch. If her source of revenge is going out secretively, she could have the decency, as I did so myself in telling her what was being done. And for your information, whether it be too much or too little, I was doing that." Lavi muttered in his defense to the raving girl.

" People are taking notice, and not the ones you are fond of. Now if only you'll take notice, about how fortunate you are to having someone so loyal when she was presented the situation to be otherwise, then I'd think about what you're doing. Or so help me, I'll freaking kick your ass and break every possible bone in your body. You hear me? Yeah, I threatened you, do what you want with it, but I highly advise you rethink your recent choices." Chomesuke stated and Lavi sighed.

" If it helps any I already dumped the dumb broad." Lavi retorted loudly enough that Lenalee twitched slightly in the water she was in. Relief? Comfort? Reassurance? Lenalee pondered the emotions, but they weren't completely returned. She poked at the water, only watching the waves flow by.

" It doesn't. You already stepped on something that's going to take a hell load of time to mend back up. You'll learn that the hard way, and there's no way rich people can escape that. Think about it like trust. You barely trust people, you've now given Lenalee a reason to not trust you." Chomesuke's loud footsteps faded away further, which lead to a finally quiet hall. Lenalee watched the door quietly, and heard Lavi's footsteps wander away as well. She sighed, cleaning up a bit more, and stepping out, changing and exiting quietly. Looking from left to right she wandered around aimlessly, finding herself in front of the library. Is he in here..? Lenalee turned away, walking out of that corridor. Not watching her footing she bumped into someone and stumbled back lightly with a light gasp from her lungs.

"Oh. There you are." Lavi muttered semi-sarcastically. Lenalee cringed and only held an even glare with him. " I wouldn't be talking." Lenalee stated, walking right past him, leaving him in a hint of shock. If I talk to him now it's going to end bad... Lenalee innerly twitched, plotting her oncoming brain bomb for a enlisting amount of words to use as a penalty towards him. Finally making it to their shared bedroom, she wandered in quietly, obviously not taking note that she was followed back. Not even hearing the door shut, she poked at the bed covers. She felt a hand grasp at her lower wrists pushing her forward, and around to face her visitor, which happened to be the same person she slightly told off in the hall.

" Don't think you've won just because you've walked away. Yes, I get I did something stupid, excuse me for being bored. My cousin has had her points. And.." His voice trailed off quietly. " I'm sorry." He stated lightly, looking right at her and she felt her insides twitch again. Lenalee felt her brow-line crease downwards into a frown. "... you've said that often.. You being the older and smarter one, why can't you learn to think things through? Or is it just the 2nd brainer with men that have their continuous issues?" Lenalee retorted, finally snapping. She felt her eyes wanting to well up again, holding many mixed expressions. She could see his reaction clearly, which was a hint of shock, but wasn't overly surprised.

" I guessed as much that you would say that." His sweat dropped and Lenalee eyed him carefully. It almost looked like he was debating something and Lenalee's eye's narrowed lightly. " You're planning something aren't you..?" She questioned lightly, unsure of his newly found motives. Lavi grinned deviously. " Oh, maybe. Maybe not, perhaps I'll teach you a lesson, or you'll teach me." He debated, his eye showing an interesting glint. Lenalee's sweat dropped. " Now.. how about this. I'll tell you why I did what I did, if you told me where you were today and why." Lavi stated casually, letting go of Lenalee. She paled considerably but nodded.

".. You first then." Lenalee stated and Lavi sighed. " The chick mistook it when she asked me to help her study, thinking I'd be her boyfriend. Was out and about trying to sort that out and she kissed me. Big whoop, things happen no harm done." Lavi explained and Lenalee eyed him carefully. "...Fine." Lenalee muttered and Lavi then loomed over her. " As for you?" He questioned, his tone getting deeper. " Was out doing a social project and much to my dismay I was bared with morons 1 and 2, meaning Hiroshi and Kenji. Yes Kenji tried to do something, and no he was not successful." Lenalee explained and Lavi twitched. " All the more reason to deck him in the face..." He growled. " He wants to do the same to you, you know." Lenalee stated and Lavi rose a brow.

" Oh why is that?" He stated and Lenalee sighed. He became quiet and pondered for a moment. ".. It bothered you." He stated and Lenalee jumped and she shook her head. " No it didn't. Whatever you did was your choice, why should I have to care." Lenalee retorted defensively. Lavi smirked, " It did bother you. That I was supposedly interested into another person." Lavi stated and Lenalee scowled at him. " Was not." She stated and Lavi sighed. " Well then it's going to suck for you now, isn't it?" He stated and Lenalee looked at him confusingly. " ... wait what? Why?" Lenalee questioned back and Lavi only held a more devious smirk looming onto his facial features. " Oh, you'll just have to obey me for what I get to do to you." Lavi stated, pinning her down again and planting one on her. Lenalee flushed and twitched, waiting a moment before trying to get him off of her. She gasped for a light amount of air and glared at him. " Don't think you can just manipulate me." She hissed lightly and he only seemed more amused.

" I don't think you seem to get it, Lenalee. I'm not very happy with you right now, infact, rather angry that you would go around not telling me." Lavi's tone turned sarcastic and he returned the equally dark glare which sent shudders down Lenalee's spine. " I don't understand. I wasn't running around doing anything." Lenalee retorted and Lavi remained quiet. " I don't want you near Kenji, as I'm sure I've told you. I'm mad because you chose not to tell anyone and that Chomesuke had to find out through eavesdropping. I don't think you've noticed, Lenalee, but he just wants to get in your pants." Lavi stated bluntly.

Lenalee gawked at him, then questioned him incrediously. " Wait, what?"

* * *

Oh so innocent minded...

/flees

Sorry for the short chapter... was debating to put things in, not put things in, do stuff or configure. Either way it got an extra 5 pages...

I'm sorry it's so late... I'm on a semi-hiatus. I have so much work to do...

Sorry about that :(

So I thank you all for reviewing and checking on on this story :D

Hopefully I satisfy you with the next chapter... whenever that may be.

-Dayna


	9. Chapter 9

Hey it's been a while! I've seen all the reviews that I've gotten for the last few weeks and I'm glad there's people still reading this. I'm sorry for all the delays; I've been busy with things here and I probably will be for quite a while. But I'll update when I can. A little more to why I've been gone will be explained at the end, but for now, Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the support and patience ; u ;

* * *

Lavi did a bit of a facepalm and stood proper while starting to slowly pace the room. " You're horribly dense, Lenalee." he muttered while his hands shifted to rub his temples. Lenalee sat up, dusting herself off and gave him a strange look. " I'm not dense." She commented in her defense, and Lavi's wandering stopped. " Then how else did you want me to put it? Stupid? Confused? Non-observant? or have you chosen to not listen to the warnings?" He questioned aimlessly. She frowned again at his reactions.

" I'm not any of those things Lavi, I just wasn't judgemental." she retorted lightly and Lavi sighed. " If it's not just me telling you, it obviously should say something about the man's character if anything." He pointed out and let out a groan. " Screw it, just get the fact that if you're going to do something, let someone know when it comes to that guy. That's it, that's what I wanted. Happy? Better yet if you don't even go near him." He rambled on lightly, trying to get the point across. He stopped finally, giving up. " Whatever I'm off to rest somewhere." He muttered, swinging open the door and walking out, leaving her all alone in the room. Lenalee huffed while folding her arms and plopping back down on the bed that was now hers and hers alone for the night.

The time passed slowly where she grew cold, perhaps even afraid of the dark because she was by herself. ' When have I become so accustomed to him being there? ' she pondered to herself a few times. Her eyes traced the lines of frost that 'Jack Frost' would paint along the windows at night, or at the earliest hours of the morning. But that only made her shiver more, since it was only a small reminder of the white blankets that laid all over the grass outside. She let her eyes fall shut again for the billionth time, but it wasn't without dreaming, or a well rested sleep.

She shot up in the bed, feeling a bit startled. The alarm hasn't gone off, but the sun was just barely coming up. ' I didn't really sleep for that long..' she thought to herself, pulling off the now overly warm bed covers. She ran a few of her fingers through her tangled hair, letting out a long yawn and soon covered her mouth to preserve her mannerisms. She stumbled around preparing herself for the day once more, but still held an apprehension about the day before and how well things will end up.

Lenalee got to school on her own time, without Lavi and this caused Chomesuke to be a tad concerned and was questioning away. " Well?! He didn't come? Or what?" She whined out loud. Lenalee sighed for the billionth time that morning. " Chomesuke... it honestly doesn't matter where he is, he can do what he want." She reasoned, soon heading towards her locker and designated class.

Hiroshi had met up with her for class, but Kenji was no where to be seen either. Lenalee eyed Hiroshi for an explanation but he shrugged. " After yesterday, he's been acting really strange." He muttered to her during their work activities. Lenalee walked down the halls only to see students staring out the windows eagerly and taking their cellphones to snap pictures or videos. She rose a brow, soon joining herself amongst the crowd. The flash of red hair caught her attention quickly though.

Lavi and Kenji were in the front yard facing each other which seemed to be a regular occurrence Lenalee didn't know of. Another student had explained it to her when she asked what was going on, only to be followed by ' they're so hot' and fangirling commentary after. Lenalee watched closer as Lavi still had his hands in his pocket, but he had a peculiar pair of gloves on. As for Kenji, he looked more riled up if anything, where Lavi stood there in a ' I-don't-give-a-crap' manner. Kenji had gone running at him only for Lavi to step to the side and watch the man stumble. " You get them all, and yet you and I are quite similar wouldn't you agree?" Kenji muttered and Lavi shrugged. " Maybe I'm just nicer and that's how I get it." he scratched the side of his face, but this was the behaviour that was throwing Kenji off and Lavi knew that very well. Kenji lunged at him again, but Lavi grabbed him by the collar and threw him in the other direction in one swift movement. He noted that he had thrown him into one of the dumpsters and sighed. " Now your scent, attire and attitude match perfectly. " Lavi chimed lightly, and walked off which ended the encounter for now. Kenji crawled out of the dumpster scowling but left it at that.

Lenalee gawked at the scene. ' This is a regular occurrence between the two?' she sighed lightly, pacing back to where she needed to go. But witnessing what happened to be just a 'minor' interaction between the two for today left her wondering. How far did they go? Why did they hate each other? He hadn't shown up to any of his classes for that day. It was a bit peculiar to her, and she wondered to what another large commotion was rising. She awaited quietly as things began to build in crowds just like earlier. Then she saw it, and she wasn't sure to be angry or worried.

Two bloody and rather battered boys, again from earlier from their dumpster tossing fest. She frowned as she noted that Lavi's headband was in his hand as blood dribbled down the side of his face. Yet he had a sarcastic smirk grace along his lower face. She looked as the two spat heavier remarks at each other, but she was still not in hearing distance to really hear what foul words that were probably bombing from their mouths. All she knew was that moments later, Chomesuke had grabbed her and dragged her to her transportation to go home immediately, rather than lurk behind to watch the mess occuring.

" But I wanted to see! Why are they fighting?" She questioned as they were in mid-traffic. Chomesuke sighed, finishing her sorting through of her bag as they had rushed out of the school building. " They simply do not like each other. Quite frankly, they were once friends. However it got ugly over a girl, and it was Kenji's fault. Perhaps that's lead to some form of distrust Lavi has in people. Of course violence really doesn't help but it's their own sort of ventilation system so it's just best to let it run it's course." She explained and Lenalee wasn't getting it. " But they're bloodied up! What happens if he broke something?" She shot what could be presumed as a hundred questions to the older woman, but the woman only sighed and shook her head. They arrived soon after to dropping Lenalee off, which left her to wondering what went down.

She only waited to hear for that front door and gates to open again so she could give him a piece of her mind. Hours seemed to pass endlessly though with her anxiety only increasing as each passing hour went by.

The door had quietly opened as the dusk had started, revealing the dark hooded man, with a hint of dried blood and foul behaviour. Of course she lurked nearby, but he didn't bother casting her any glances. " So.. what happened there?" She questioned, but no response. She frowned, getting close to him to observe the damage. He didn't push or fight her away, and was appearingly weary. He seemed rather tired so she sighed, helped mend him up and let him be to rest. She wanted to yell, smack and beat the poor man up but resolved in not doing so, but only barely coming to that conclusion.

He awoke from his nap and his head was pounding. But he stared at the ebony haired woman that seemed to lurk over him with an unhappy expression. He knew why too. " Such a sour face." He mumbled nonchanlantly. " Well you have it coming." She replied just as coily. He groaned lightly, rubbing the side of his face as he sat up slowly. " So what the hell were you doing?" she questioned quietly, although her choice of words were a bit stingy.

" beating things and getting beat up. What else did it look lik-" he was speaking, but was soon cut off when a pillow collided to his face. " What?" He questioned to the weirder gestures. He didn't speak much further when he noted her worried expressions though, only letting out another sigh. " Don't worry about my affairs." He simply put, not bearing to keep anymore eye contact with her. " What if you really got hurt though?" She questioned just a bit further, making him feel worse about her helping him just as he returned. " Look, go get some rest, study, do whatever you need to do. I'm fine." He assured, trying to persuade a little bit. Tyki had been visiting oddly enough, lurking in the backgrounds with a taunting smile.

" Oh but you've managed to make us all quite worried~" He chimed but his expression was growing scary for some reason. Lavi's sweat dropped in a nervous manner. " You should be a bit nicer, Lavi-kun." He teased a little more. He asked Lenalee to leave quietly and she complied, only under the strange reasoning that the man might be doing something rather horrifying.

Lavi wasn't thrilled with the idea, but Tyki was mending to his wounds the second time, but he wasn't as nice as Lenalee. That was a definite thing. " You need to sort your things out, before she gets really dragged in hmmm?" he spoke, but he knew he wouldn't get a response.

Time had passed a little further, Lavi seemingly getting distant. Lenalee tapped her fingers along the table in a patterned way quietly as he was reading a book on the other end. She also had her work out, but her focuses were elsewhere. His green eye peered up above his book, seeing her staring. He rose a brow peculiarly. " What?" his voice seemed to echo.

She huffed lightly. " Well just thinking. You're still seemingly bothered about that whole ordeal with that project!" she finally spoke her theories. He sighed, shutting his book quietly. " Not quite. You've obeyed but I can't say I'm thrilled with your incessant worrying either." He spoke somewhat monotonously. " However my theories were correct weren't they? The things he was trying to do." He spoke and Lenalee just about chucked her text book at him. " Like your intentions with women are any better!" She retorted loudly. His expression didn't change for her commentary, but soon a smirk built itself along his lips. " Oh? When did you figure this out? Is little Lenalee figuring out tendencies here?" he spoke at first, it being surprisingly convincing. " Perhaps did you want me to _tease_ you?" He offered, although he seemed amused with teasing her, he didn't feel like doing much at the moment.

Lenalee felt shivers rush all over her body, as well as a heated blush appear on her cheeks. " No thank you." She ended her half of the supposed argument, seeing as he was going to probably win flawlessly.

He decided something a little different though. " Oh? Such polite mannerisms. _How rare._" He continued, looking to what would cause a reaction. Lenalee's foot was stammering on the floor in place as she held her hands on her lap, scrunching her clothes. Her brow was twitching. He mused lightly, then listened for her response. " Only for you, _sweetheart._" She spoke back, joining the game. Lavi's smirk was still in a somewhat suppressed line on his face, but it was inching upwards. " Oh? Am I to be calling you by sweet or innocent nicknames?" he mused back but before she could respond, he continued. " Why don't you come pick up this book then?" He questioned, pointing to what was on the floor from earlier. The book didn't have a title. She rose a brow, but complied quietly. She picked it up, then walked towards him and held it out. He only held a quiet grin on his face. " And that's how you get a view of two assets in one, Lenalee." He teased just a moment later, which earned him a good smack with said book. " Still vulnerable-" he stated in his so called ' defense'. A few more mini arguments passed, finally ending at Chomesuke's idea for going out.

" Let's head to an amusement park guys!" She piped up loudly, already well presented and dressed. Lenalee looked at her baffled, and just somewhat confused. " Why..?" She questioned and Chomesuke shook the poor girl. " We're going, we're going ~" She stated, soon dragging Lavi out the door as well. A few more friends like Kanda and Allen had joined in, but in their competitive natures, they were participating at as many stalls as they could to win as much as they can so it could be boasted about later on. Chomesuke had left the pair in the middle of a large amusement park, now left to decide what to do themselves.

Lenalee sighed as they wandered around in silence, still not doing a lot. Occasionally stopping from time to time at a few stalls to play games. " Why are we complying to this?" She questioned to the redheaded man. He shrugged. " It's cold outside, but it's still nice for games." He muttered in response a bit more casually. She rose a brow, but continued walking along side him. He had participated in a mini water shooting game, winning a bear. He looked at it, then tossed it to Lenalee and continued forward. She stared at the plush in a horribly confused manner, then back to the supposedly 'tough and terrible' fiancee she had.

The next place was a mirror house, looking around in the circles and complexions. Lenalee managed out in one piece. However Lavi wasn't paying attention and nearly walked into a wall. She bursted out laughing at his nearly terrible error. He stuck out his tongue in response, continuing barely behind her. She looked around in a bit more lively manner, playing more games. The two had slowly begun their competition as well.

" Ha! I got more there, and there." She pointed to their list as they stood in line that they were dragged to by Chomesuke during the mid-evening. " Yeah right, you couldn't even shoot the pinball." He mocked her lightly, pointing out her bad faults. " No way!" she retorted softly but he shook his head. They were standing in line for a Ferris wheel quietly, but Chomesuke didn't spare much details about how much seating there was per person. Chomesuke had gotten on already, and disputed their tickets accordingly. Lenalee stood there, peeking around people to figure out what went on, but before they knew it, they were already shoved into one of the seats. It was just for two people, she innerly cringed. ' This was on purpose.' she mused to herself. " how long is this exactly..?" she questioned, and Lavi only shrugged. She looked down for a moment, noting as they got higher, and higher. She winced slightly, and he rose a brow. " Afraid of heights?" He questioned softly but she shook her head. " not so terribly afraid, but I mean what if we're stuck in here?" She questioned and he shook his head in return. " Don't jynx it. I doubt that'd happen though." He replied softly again.

About 20 minutes passed, and they felt a sudden stop. They both paled as it didn't move for a while. " .. you jynxed it, you definitely did." he spoke, a bit bewildered by the entire idea. " I didn't mean to!" She responded, a bit baffled. " Why is it stuck?" she questioned as she placed her hands on the window. " Don't do that you'll fall out." he spoke and she backed up immediately and sat in place. He bursted out laughing. " Gullible. But I did read up that this was under maintenance due to possible lack of power to cause rotations properly." He spoke as he leaned onto his hand, under his chin. " Well.. now what do we do?" She questioned lightly and he pondered. " Well we can get go like they do in those kinds of movies-" he was soon silenced as she nearly nailed her fist to his jaw. He luckily caught it. " It was a joke, please take note of that." His sweat dropped nervously. " Not very good jokes then." she replied as she properly reseated herself again. She looked out the window though, her mind churning. " At least it's rather pretty outside, all the lights, and contrast on the growing night skyline." She spoke absent-mindedly. He didn't reply, but it was a nice thought to share, at least to her it was. She didn't notice, but he was staring at her rather than out the window. His gaze softened it seemed.

" ... How are you liking things?" he questioned all of a sudden, but his tone wasn't harsh, as it was so sounding when he usually spoke to her. She looked back to him a bit confused. " Things..? what things?" She questioned back for a moment. " The arrangement, new lifestyle, school, perhaps life itself." He muttered back in a lesser tone. " .. oh.. it's alright. It's been interesting but it's not bad." She offered a small smile in return. Truthfully it wasn't. Sure he wasn't the most expressive man in the world, or a kind prince charming, but he probably held a bit of a heart which she barely saw for some time. It seemed to have hidden away again, or perhaps at the lightest of moments it would just peek it's head through. But he went back and forth between close and far to her. It puzzled her to the point to not really expect anything. Just see where it went. She laid there for a moment, still no movement to the compartment they were in, and it seemed like some people were working on it. She resumed to attempting conversation with the man across from her.

" What's with the questions lately?" She queried lightly. He rose a brow but shrugged. " Perhaps random, unusual gestures for time being." he replied casually. Lenalee huffed in retort. " Right, right, perverted gestures so far." she stuck out her tongue at him, and he narrowed his eye. " Be wary of doing that, I could simply just do something to make you quieter. Or louder, depends." He forewarned, but not in a terrible manner. She wasn't sure where he was getting at, but resumed to a more polite manner. " right right, meaningless threats of being unable to do diddly squat." She stuck it out again, only for him to grab her face and steal her mouth's activity. She felt rather dazed for a few moments to what seemed to be a lot deeper than she thought but parted in hopes to catch her breath again. She was absolutely puzzled to how he could still keep a poise, calm position compared to her baffled, now nervous and slightly embarrassed one. " W-What was that for?!" She questioned loudly and he only chuckled. " I did _warn_ you didn't I?" He spoke, his chuckles quieting down.

' This is going to be a long, long wait isn't it?' she thought to herself quietly as the sun was nearly set for that day.

I know this is unusually short for an update still. I'm sorry if anything was poorly written, I need to get back into being a better writer and idea constructor.

I'm mostly stalled for ideas because my motivation factor has fallen.

I ask that you be patient and not really submit negative or suggestive reviews such as the following. ' Oh doesn't look like it'll be continued' or submitting another review in attempts to kind of guilt trip me. I do look at the reviews I get. I get emails when I do. I'm very happy to read all of the support. I really do ! But I do have a life beyond this writing penname that I've created for myself.

I've been dealing with many medical issues in 2012, and it will most definitely prolong into 2013. I'm unable to be fixed, and am having a hard time keeping up with my own emotions. Therefore my motivation to write and draw have dropped drastically for long periods of time.

Again I'm really, really sorry OTL

If you guys have suggestions for some things to happen, I'd love to hear it. Can't say when I'll update next really.

But yes I have had some reviews from repeated members just kinda giving off a bit of a hey go do this because I want it right now kinda thing. I understand excitement, I feel that too ! But please remember I have things going on in irl that I must deal with. ( Like a job, school, and medical issues. They take my first priority.)

Anyways, stuck in a ferris wheel, what shall happen next?  
He just going to keep getting more perverse... maybe hehehehe

-Ice

thanks again for sticking around guys. I'm sorry this update isn't much. It's just to say hey I'm still here and please don't make such negative or disheartened feedback because I do remember them and I just feel really, really bad OTL I noticed there's not a lot of man fics for lavilena, so I can get where things kinda stall you for your otp readings on fanfictio

I hope you guys have a lovely 2013, I'll hopefully update whenever I have more decent ideas, or time to do so!


End file.
